


Just a little bit...

by KFlynn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Canonical Character Death, Everybody Lives, Fire, Hale Family Feels, Idiots in Love, Jacking off, Jackson is a werewolf, M/M, Nice Peter, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 52,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFlynn/pseuds/KFlynn
Summary: "Seriously? Something bit you?"Stiles held on to his bagpack, slowly walking next to Scott as he eyed his best friend, looking him up and down, one eyebrow rising slightly."Okay. Wow. But it couldn't have been a wolf. There are no wolfes in California?"The boy shrugged, while other people passed them, some running, some chatting under the beautiful sunny sky, that almost turned all of last night's event into a strange kind of dream. Last night, when the two friends had ventured into the woods to look for a dead body - or actually, one half of it. Too bad the Sheriff caught Stiles before things got really interesting.-----Or the story that (for now) closely follows the series, but what if the Hale family lives and Stiles does have a ten years plan for Derek who goes to the same High School? Scott is still bitten, Peter is more or less nice, and Stiles still stumbles into the supernatural world and once again saves the day?





	1. wolf moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the series but with a different twist - the Hale family is alive, Jackson is a werewolf and in Derek's pack, Derek goes to the same High School and is Stiles' age, and he is basically Stiles' Lydia. Like: what if the Hale family lived and Stiles had a ten years plan for Derek, but most of the things that happen in the series also happen here?
> 
> Parts of the dialogue are like in the series as I partly wanted to have the story as close to the original as possible.
> 
> This will be a Derek/Stiles story and there will be a fire later, and blood and all the hurtful things that happen in the series (well, some of them!). Thanks to my Bro for always listening to my ideas and for making me want to write more and more. 
> 
> I don't know yet how long this story will be. I got almost the entire first season covered now, but I think I also want to write about the Kanima, but if I'm going to write further than that I do not know yet.

"Seriously? Something bit you?"

Stiles held on to his bagpack, slowly walking next to Scott as he eyed his best friend, looking him up and down, one eyebrow rising slightly

"Okay. Wow. But it couldn't have been a wolf. There are no wolfes in California?"

The boy shrugged, while other people passed them, some running, some chatting under the beautiful sunny sky, that almost turned all of last night's event into a strange kind of dream. Last night, when the two friends had ventured into the woods to look for a dead body - or actually, one half of it. Too bad the Sheriff caught Stiles before things got really interesting.

"Seriously? Because I am absolutely sure I heard a wolf howling right before it happened." 

His friend Scott kept close to him, a frown etched into his kind and youthful features. His hair was a mess, though, and he looked... yeah, he did look pretty done with everything today.

"Hmmm..." , Stiles hesitated, then turned his back to the school to face his best friend fully. "But it can't be. There certainly are no wolves in Californa. Trust me. I would know."

"What was it then?" Scott challenged, his hands almost defensively ghosting across the wound he had shown Stiles' earlier. The gauze, the white tape.

"I don't know. But most certainly not a wolf."

He nodded towards the wound. "Does it still hurt?"

"No... not really," Scott muttered, looking down at himself, fingers still curled across the covered bandage. As if he wanted to protect it, or rather shield it from possible curious eyes.

"Hey. That's good, right?"

Stiles showed one of his lovely smiles before he looked up at the roar of a machine. A roar that came from a beautiful black car, belonging to no one else but the hottest person on the planet. 

He breathed in through his teeth as a group of guys approached the school, and as a consequence also them.

"Hey, Derek!", he almost quirked at they passed them, only earning a snort from Jackson.

"You look....", Stiles almost beamed, turning around to follow them with his eyes. "....as if you're gonna ignore me."

Stiles huffed, facing Scott again.

"You are the cause of this, you know? You are dragging me down into your nerd depths!"

The bell rang, interrupting his beautiful speech and Scott turned to head into the building, with Stiles following him closely.

"I'm a Nerd by association!"

Scott shook his head with a smile, following him inside and into class. 

++

 

The first hour began, the teacher almost immediately picking on the regular McCall-Stilinski-team-up they all came to expect by now. But everything took a turn when Scott perked up in the middle of the class, listening intently to ...something.   
Stiles stopped his play with the pencil as he glanced towards Scott, showing a frown.

"....are you okay...?", he whispered, but Scott didn't really listen. At least not to him. Just when Stiles wanted to touch him with the tip of his pen, the door to the classroom suddenly opened and Derek Hale walked in, showing the face of someone who wanted to go on a murderous killing spree, followed by a teacher.

"Mister Hale seemed to be lost on the school grounds. Please, Mister Hale, pick a seat.", the teacher said with a painful smile before he nodded to the rest of the class and left, closing the door a bit too forcefully behind himself.

Stiles, however, didn't care about eh teacher in the slightest. He blinked and tried his best to hide a grin - the only available spot was right in front of him!

He watched the expression of utter disdain on Hale's pale, drawn face. He rolled his eyes, shouldered his bag and approached the desk in front of Stiles, where he sat down heavily. He ignored everyone around him, leaned back in the chair, crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at the clock on the wall.

Stiles, however, gestured to Scott and couldn't stop grinning now.

'Hessittinginfrontofme', he mouthed without actually uttering anything, but then scratched his neck apologetically as the teacher stared at him.

And just then, the bell rang.

Scott flinched violently, nearly falling off his chair in sudden shock. The sound was like a gunshot to his head, a white-hot pain searing through him.   
Then it was gone, almost immediately. But he felt watched...

The first pair of eyes belonged to Stiles, who got up and looked at him puzzled. The other eyes were those of Derek Hale, staring at him.

"All fine, Scott..?"

"Urgh. Y-yeah. Headache," he muttered, feeling confusion at the slight scoff coming from Derek. The boy turned away from him again, and just glanced out of the window.

Scott's senses were going into overdrive, taste and smell intense and heavy all around...

 

++

 

It wasn't really improving over the rest of the school day. Stiles was always there (apart from the two courses they didn't share), sometimes almost shielding him. He knew that something was wrong with his best friend, but he did not pressure him into talking, nor did he continue to ask. He seemed to just accept that Scott wasn't feeling too well today and he in turn tried his best to make this day as acceptable as possible.

And maybe Stiles was already busy with numerous theories of why Scott felt the way he did. His mind was always running and maybe it had already come up with not only a theory, but maybe the real reason behind Scott's situation; maybe he had already figured things out again. Stiles always figured things out.

And then it was time for the Lacrosse training.

 

After changing into their sport gear, both boys hurried onto the field, Stiles mumbling something about the bench, but Scott didn't really listen.

Suddenly the coach stood in front of Scott, shouting his name before throwing the Lacrosse stick at him.

"You're in the goal today!"

Stiles looked at him and almost whinced.

The goal. Of all positions Scott had to take the bloody goal. He wanted to ask, but Coach's suggestion of giving the boys a moral boost - by hitting Scott and scoring, really - didn't exactly inspire confidence. 

So he slowly walked towards the goal, hands curled around the lacrosse stick, facing off his teammates and opponents, and still feeling awfully, awfully watched...

The other players lined up in front of him. The first ran towards him, threw the ball - and hit him right on his helmet. Scott fell back and could hear the snickers even before he felt the hard ground underneath him. Stiles flinched and once again made a mental list why it had been a bad idea to try to join the Lacrosse team in the first place.

Scott made a face, baring his teeth in anger before he got into position. 

He'd get the next ball. Oh yeah, he would!

The next player was already there, jumping and throwing the ball. But this time Scott didn't fall. Instead he moved to the side, turned the stick and then stared at the ball, the ball in the net of his stick. A row of surprise went through all others, the Coach stared at Stiles, opened his mouth in surprise.

Scott looked at his friend, beaming, before tossing the ball back. 

Easily. Smoothly. 

Somewhere at the back of the field, another player stared at him, eyes narrowing. 

Jackson stepped up, staring at Scott before he moved his shoulders. And then he pushed off, ran towards the goal, jumped, and threw the ball! 

And Scott caught it.

The coach stared at the new player, as if he could not really believe what he saw there. Most people on the seats applauded and Stiles jumped up from his bench and threw his arms up in the air.

"That's my best friend!", he exlaimed and only now seemed to notice the glances Scott threw to one of the girls behind him. Jackson, however, stood there, a frown on his face before he turned his head and looked towards Derek, as if asking him a silent question...

 

++++

 

"So you really found the other half?", Stiles asked, hands in his pockets as he followed Scott through the forest.

Unfortunately he had not been the lucky one in the night before when they had ventured into the dark woods of the Hale family. The police had already been there and - too bad for him - his father had caught him and dragged him off.   
"That's so cool!", he exclaimed and grinned like it was the best thing of the entire universe.

"Yeah, but... Lacrosse! I felt as if I had all the time in the world to catch the ball! And that wasn't the only weird thing!", Scott grumbled while pushing himself on. "I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear.. I can smell things."

Stiles had troubles surpressing a laugh that dared to erupt.

"Smell things? Like what?"

"Like the mint gum in your pocket."

At that Stiles did finally laugh and reached for the inside pocket of his jacket, unable to hide an almost mocking grin. He was sure that his pockets were empty.

"I don't have any....", but then he stopped, and pulled out a tiny green gum, staring at Scott who just shrugged and walked on.

"Soooo... all this started with the bite?", Stiles started, placing the gum back as his mind was already doing a high speed calculation of the situation at hand.

"What if it's like an infection? My body's just flowing with adrenaline before I go into shock?"

"No." Stiles rubbed his nose and slowed his pace. "I think I've actually heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection."

Scott turned, suddenly a scared look on his face.

"You're serious....?"

"Yeah," Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I think it's called Lycantrophy."

"What's that? Is it bad?"

Stiles shifted, placing his hands on his hips and showing a very troubled face as he nodded.

"Oh yeah, it's the worst. But only once in a month."

"Once a month?"

"Hmm. On the night of the full moon."

They stared at each other for a moment, Scott opening his mouth to ask some more, when Stiles suddenly began to grin.

"Aoooo!"

Scott sighed and punched his shoulder before he turned around and continued to walk on. Stiles just laughed. "You said you heard a wolf howling!"

"Dude! Something could be seriously wrong with me!"

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles chuckled and made clawing movements with his hands while Scott wasn't even smiling the slightest. "Okay! Obviously I'm kidding?", he said, almost bumping into Scott, who suddenly came to a halt.

"What is it?"

"I... could have sworn this was it! The body, the deer... and I dropped my inhaler."

Scott crouched low and his hands began to push dry leaves away as he frowned.

"Maybe the killer moved the body?", Stiles suggested with a shrug.

"....I just hope I find my inhaler. That thing was like 80 bucks!"

While Scott continued to survey the forest floor, wiping leaves aside with the side of his hand and frowning like the day couldn't get worse for him (which clearly wasn't true. He just has had about the best day ever), Stiles felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. He looked to the side and flinched with a start as he saw the dark, brooding figure watching them closely. The man advanced as Stiles shook Scott's shoulder, making him rise and gain awareness of the approaching scowlface named Derek.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, tone cool. "This is private property."

Stiles pressed his lips together as Scott got up, and turned to scratch the back of his neck, looking at Derek. Derek, however, wasn't really looking at him at all. His eyes were on Scott, showing something like anger and confusion.

"Ah.. sorry man, we didn't know...", Stiles began, but not even once the gaze fell on him. Ouch. Rejection at its peak.

"We were just looking for something, but...", Scott murmured, stopping then as Derek's eyebrow rose up. "... forget it."

There was a flash of movement when Derek drew something from the pocket of his leather jacket, tossing it towards Scott in an easy arch. When the boy looked down on the object he'd caught almost automatically, he recognized the familiar blue and white of his inhaler. 

Derek only put his hands back in his pockets, turned around and headed deeper into the woods, without another word.

"Dude, he didn't even once look at me!", Stiles said with a huff as they slowly turned to walk back to where they came from, away from the forest, back to civilisation.


	2. Family Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A faint smile crossed Derek's lips as he saw most of his family already seated at the table. The Hales were a big clan, comprised of werewolves and humans alike, and held pride in the fact that they were able to stick closely together. His younger sister greeted him by jumping off her seat and hugging him fiercly, and his mother ruffled his hair on the way in, carrying a plate with food from the kitchen. 
> 
> "Sit down, son. You too, Peter. You're gonna do the washing up today since you couldn't be arsed helping with the cooking."
> 
> "Your words pain me, dear sister...", he said with a mocking grin before he grabbed Cora and put her on his lap, rubbing his cheek over her head. Cora just giggled.
> 
> Another male walked in, getting the glasses and drinks ready before he sat down, nodding to Derek with a smile.  
> "So, how was school today?", he asked while he poured some water into every glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing Peter is so much fun :D

"....okay, what the fuck was that?", Jackson said with a huff as he pushed himself off the tree once Scott and Stiles were out of sight.

"That's what I wanna know, too," Derek growled, tone low and very, very quiet to not be picked up by any other ears other than those it was intended to. He kept walking, certain that the other would follow him as easily as a curious pup. "You smelled it, didn't you?"

"Yes. He smells like one of us. But did you hear what that Stiles said? We might have to get rid of him."

"Are you serious? He was making a bad joke. He has no clue." 

There was the faintest hint of amusement in Derek's tone, something bright and unspoiled that he usually hid well below the layer of seriousness that seemed to surpass his age by years. He cast a sideways glance to Jackson, shaking his head fondly. 

"Although you have to hand it to him, he's not far off."

"Don't underestimate this fucker. I had a group project with him a while ago and after one night he came up with a perfect essay about how the gravity in the solar system affects the position of our planet." Jackson snorted, but followed on until a house came into view.

"He's the most annoying shit I ever met, but he's a smart bastard. McCall.. not so much."

"That's the understatement of the year," Derek drawled in reply. He was leading them through the lines of trees with ease, always knowing exactly where he was, where everyone else was. He could hear Stilinski and McCall exiting the woods, talking in what they probably deemed hushed voice, about the body Scott had found the night before. 

Oh yes, the body. 

"Someone was killed here last night. A rogue Omega. We have yet to find out who's responsible," he told Jackson, changing the topic. 

"I don't have to tell you that this isn't good, I guess."

"I know.", Jackson answered tense.

"I heard them talk in school. They were in the wood because Stilinski snooped on his father's calls. And his Dad is the Sheriff."

The blonde boy couldn't help but snort. "And who the heck bit McCall?"

"I plan on finding out later," Derek said with a growl, his teeth catching the light breaking through the woods. This was actually the most pressing matter for him, even worse than a body near his family home (a body that could have been found by his little sister no less; this thought made him shudder despite his will). 

Whoever had bitten Scott McCall had a plan, and Derek planned to understand it.

Jackson nodded and made a silent grumbling noise. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll try to keep an eye on McCall. But Lacrosse tomorrow will be interesting", he murmured while grinning and showing his teeth as another figure suddenly and silently appeared right next to them. 

"Ah Derek, there you are! Talia almost made me look for you. Dinnertime. Oh, and Jackson. You seem to be training well. Looks good."

"...Mister Hale..", Jackson nodded towards him before he headed for his car while Peter's eyes were on Derek.

"Uncle Peter." 

Derek buried his hands deep in his pockets, looking at the other man with a clear frown on his pale face. Of course it was his uncle looking for him; there was something affectionate and doting about Peter, even despite all the questionable things he'd done in the past. A body in the woods would make this spark burn like a wildfire. 

"I am not getting into trouble, if that's what you're worried about. Yet."

"Haha! That's my favourite nephew."The man laughed and waited until Jackson's car had disappeared. "Come in. Food's ready."

They stepped into the house together, the sound of cutlery and plates being set drawing them towards the big living room that was pleasantly lit by lamps and the open fireplace. 

A faint smile crossed Derek's lips as he saw most of his family already seated at the table. The Hales were a big clan, comprised of werewolves and humans alike, and held pride in the fact that they were able to stick closely together. His younger sister greeted him by jumping off her seat and hugging him fiercly, and his mother ruffled his hair on the way in, carrying a plate with food from the kitchen. 

"Sit down, son. You too, Peter. You're gonna do the washing up today since you couldn't be arsed helping with the cooking."

"Your words pain me, dear sister...", he said with a mocking grin before he grabbed Cora and put her on his lap, rubbing his cheek over her head. Cora just giggled.

Another male walked in, getting the glasses and drinks ready before he sat down, nodding to Derek with a smile.  
"So, how was school today?", he asked while he poured some water into every glass.

"They apparently decided I need to be walked to class from now on," Derek said, rolling his eyes. There was no reason to lie about this to his family; at least half of them could hear it in his heartbeat, despite every tries in his younger years to get away with even the smallest of untruths. 

"Well, you do have a history with skipping," his sister Laura said from the doorway, helping their mother out by bringing in a plate of meat. When Peter tried to steal a bite she playfully growled at him, playing on the inherently good status she had in their pack as Talia's protegé and apprentice. 

Peter just flopped back on his side, pretending to hide behind Cora. 

"Come on, it was a couple times. Not warranting this."

"As long as it doesn't become a habit, all is good.", his father said without scolding him, as he began to drink some.

"And how's Basketball? Jackson is the captain of the Lacrosse team, isn't he? Maybe we should watch one of the games soon? After all Beacon Hill's Lacrosse team got a reputation." Peter snickered.

"Oh, not to ruin the mood or anything. But I examined the body more closely. You know, the Omega's body found in our woods..."  
Cora looked at this face, frowning, but Peter's hand ran through her hair, calming instantly.

"What did you find out?"

"I think I smelled Kate Argent on it."

"You think the Argents came into our woods, killing an Omega on our doorstep? Even they can't be that daft," Derek began, only to get interrupted by both his mother and sister simultaniously.

"Language

"Aw, come on. I said daft. That's hardly a bad word." 

Talia smiled at her son, finally sitting down at the table's head. She was the leader, the Alpha, and nobody - except for maybe Peter, who always tried to challenge her where he could - would try to defy her in the position. 

"The death of the Omega is both a warning and a threat to our family, but we all know that we have done nothing that warrants an accusation of death. No harm had come to the people of Beacon Hills in years, and the Argents are aware. We cannot fall for this."

"So?" Peter piped up, finally letting go of his Niece and picking up his fork, which he used to point at Talia. "We should just let go of our anger and let them kill one of our own? She was an Omega. She was all alone. Who protects those like her if not us?"  
Cora frowned, clearly smelling the changes in the air. The casual athmosphere was gone, replaced by something far more serious.

"Omegas are without a pack. We don't know who she was or what she wanted here. We can't take care of every single Omega out there... but I think it's dangerous that the Argents were in our woods and killed it. It's not the first rogue they killed, but they must have hunted her or she would not have been killed on our territory..." Derek's father sighed and rubbed his temple.

"I need to talk to the Argents about this. If they really did it, maybe they know more. But in the meantime we need to cooperate with the police. So. Anything else that could ruin the mood before we start to eat?", he asked, glancing around and stopping at Derek's face.

The younger male flinched visibly. He'd tried to hold it back until after dinner, despite the insistent call in the back of his head, the nagging feeling that made him so utterly antsy. He opened his mouth to say no, to postpone it for a bit. 

Instead he blurted out "A boy in my class was bitten. He's one of us now."

And okay, in retrospect he could have delivered the news more gently, but it was important...

His Dad's eyes widened and he stared at him. "What...? Who would do that? Did you smell anything on him?"

Cora blinked as well, but she didn't seem to mind. The more, the merrier, right? Peter had his chin on her head and looked at Derek with a slight grin.

Laura almost choked on her drink, as nervous chatter broke out among the family. Derek had to admit that he felt really small at the moment, the desire to run up and hide in his room from all the voices - some excited, most worried - definitely there.

"Calm down everyone," Talia said, her tone serious, but not unkind. "Derek. Tell us all you can tell us about the boy." 

"His name's McCall - Scott McCall. He's been in our woods today, and he knows about the dead rogue. His best friend is the Sherrif's son, they know from the police broadcasts." 

He hesistated. "He smells like family. The wound was gone, but the air around him tasted raw, and he's confused and scared. It must have happened yesterday. His body accepted the bite, his powers are slowly waking. I saw him at Lacrosse today, he's on the team."

"That doesn't come as a surprise.", Peter muttered, Laura's gaze immediately on him. "What? With werewolf abilities Lacrosse is easy. Just look at Jackson."

"And you," Talia said quietly. Dangerously so. 

"Peter, you're the only one who isn't surprised. Is there something you need to tell me? Us?" 

Derek had a feeling things were going to get ugly soon. He looked to his little sister, eyes betraying his worry. Cora mirrored the look as a silent laugh vibrated in Peter and he flashed his teeth in a grin.  
"Yeah. I bit him."

Derek's father just stared at him and for a brief moment no one spoke. All stared.

There was a rare silence in the Hale house, heavy and thick like fog and cold like impending doom. 

"You bit him," Talia echoed, her eyes flashing a dangerous, low red. "Would you like to explain to me why you bit a teenage boy without his wish or even consent? And I pray that your reason is a good one. For your sake."

"Hah... oh my." Peter was still relaxed, one hand casually running through Cora's hair, but his eyes were on Talia. "Numerous reasons. He was perfect. He'll make a good werewolf and he's a true alpha, if he ever awakens to that potential. His life is better now, no more asthma that was threatening to get worse soon. I could smell it."

He almost hissed now. "He can be a good addition to Derek's pack if he wants the boy. And we need to be prepared. There are other werewolf clans that are interested in our little spot here that we call 'home'. I don't support your theory of always playing nice. But I play nice for your sake, however, I'd like to have a back-up plan."

"So your back-up plan is biting an innocent, human teenager none of your nieces or nephews even know?" 

Talia was trying, really. Her tone remained low, quiet, but her control was clearly bristling. Of all the daring things Peter did to spite her and rile the family up, this was beginning to take the cake. 

"You know, I have half the heart to rip that smile off your face with my teeth. But I won't do it, because that way I would only prove your ways to yourself, in your little world-view."

"That you would."

He snickered, and clearly did not feel threatened at all. "He's Deaton's apprentice in the clinic. You must have met him at least once. He's a good boy, with a good heart and oh-so-madly in love right now. Trust me, Talia. In a couple of years, or maybe even months, you will want to kiss me for what I did now."

He rubbed his nose against Cora's head to calm her down. "I have never done anything that endangered my family and this won't either."

Derek looked from his mother to uncle and back, his supernatural senses picking up on Talia's deceptively calm heart rate and the cheerful chime of Peter's own. He clearly wasn't afraid of his sister, quite the contrary.   
And he didn't lie to her, either. He was drop-dead serious. 

"I will see this child tomorrow, then, as I have an appointment with Deaton at work," Talia brought out, her reddened eyes still fixed on your younger brother, the troublemaker of the Hales. "For now, we eat. There's nothing to worry about, kids. Your uncle and I just have to talk this through, later." 

Later. Alone. Derek wondered if claws would be involved, but he kept his mouth shut, grabbing his glass and taking a hearty sip.


	3. Not a joke anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oho? So her name is Allison?", Stiles chimed as he followed Scott on to the Lacrosse field
> 
> "Yes. And she's so wonderful! Wow... "
> 
> "Yeaaaaah lovebird.", he said with a laugh before he placed his equipment on the floor and faced his best friend. "Okay, listen, Scott. I have to tell you something!"
> 
> Suddenly Scott almost yelped as someone walked past him, almost knocking him over in the process. A glare proved it to be Jackson who put on his helmet and then joined the others as the coach called the players in.
> 
> "Asshole. Well Scott, you gotta hear this! It's about the body! They found animal hair on it..."
> 
> "I really gotta go!"
> 
> Scott dashed off, following Jackson as the Coach blew the whistle. Stiles groaned and ran a hand over his hair, staring after his friend, not noticing how a very handsome and slightly sweaty Derek walked up to sit down next to Lydia on the seats behind the benches.
> 
> "Don't you wanna know what kind of animal it was?", Stiles almost whinced. "It was a wolf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched the first season to get the dialogues right and man... it's kinda nostalgic. I really, really love this series! Thanks so much to the cast and everyone responsible for creating this series!
> 
> I may not like all episodes and some plots aren't my thing and I might have whined about other things, but without you all there wouldn't even be plots for me to complain about. Thanks so much! I miss the series so much and... it's definitely time for a complete rewatch! (or at least until season 3 XD)

"Oho? So her name is Allison?", Stiles chimed as he followed Scott on to the Lacrosse field

"Yes. And she's so wonderful! Wow... "

"Yeaaaaah lovebird.", he said with a laugh before he placed his equipment on the floor and faced his best friend. "Okay, listen, Scott. I have to tell you something!"

Suddenly Scott almost yelped as someone walked past him, almost knocking him over in the process. A glare proved it to be Jackson who put on his helmet and then joined the others as the coach called the players in.

"Asshole. Well Scott, you gotta hear this! It's about the body! They found animal hair on it..."

"I really gotta go!"

Scott dashed off, following Jackson as the Coach blew the whistle. Stiles groaned and ran a hand over his hair, staring after his friend, not noticing how a very handsome and slightly sweaty Derek walked up to sit down next to Lydia on the seats behind the benches.

"Don't you wanna know what kind of animal it was?", Stiles almost whinced. "It was a wolf."

Scott's attention clearly was divided. Sure, it was time for the tryouts, the date for anyone who wanted to make it on the Lacrosse team. But there was also the girl that had clearly captivated his attention.   
Not a good combination. And the fact that Scott played as if possessed didn't make it any better. Since when was he so quick, so controlled, so anything but the old Scott McCall? He didn't even need his inhaler. And the high jump he took, the one that looked like a gymnast in training, that clearly was nothing Scott could have ever done before. 

But did that really mean what Stiles feared...?

When Scott was announced first line everyone around him stood and applauded. But he stayed seated and rubbed his chin, frowning. Something was off here and he would find out what it is.

With a sigh he pushed himself up. He wouldn't get to be on the field anyway, so he could go home sooner and start some research. After all tonight would be a party Scott wanted to attend, and he needed to make sure that this would be okay.  
When he turned and began to walk, he came to an abrupt stop, almost running into Derek fucking Hale, who had his eyes on the field, specifically on Scott. He probably just came from his own training, hair still slightly wet and looking oh-so-good. But even now he didn't notice Stiles.

Ignoring the bite of ignorance again, Stiles pushed past him with a 'sorry' and then headed back to the lockers.

He didn't see the gaze following him, Derek turning his head towards him as he stepped towards the showers. The dark-haired boy took a deep breath, frowned, and then headed back towards the field, towel still around the neck and gaze fixed on McCall.   
His uncle's beta. And maybe his, too, if he staked a claim and added him to his own, still small pack. He wondered if he should. If he wanted to.

 

++++

Stiles went straight home after a brief trip to the library and ran up into his room, throwing his bag in the corner as he opened his laptop and started his research.

Could it really be? Could Scott be a werewolf?

Well it would certainly explain his recent abilities and all that. But he needed to research, he needed to find facts. His eyes dashed over the screen and he printed some of the pages, reaching for one of the books he brought with him. He read most of the pages, and what he found really wasn't to his liking.

He was so focused on researching, that the sudden knock on his door made him jump up and push his laptop close, just in case.

But to his relief it was just Scott, whom he ushered in.

"I've been up all night, reading!", Stiles moved his arms, approaching his desk which was more than a mess, with printed papers everywhere. Scott put his bag on his bed and eyes him, puzzled. "Websites, books... anyway just listen!"  
Stiles grabbed some of his prints, sat down in his chair and turned to face Scott who slumped down on his bed.

"Is this about the body?"

"Ah no, they're still questioning people. Even the Hales."

"The Hales... remember how we met him in the-"

"Yes! But, but that's not it, okay!", Stiles groaned, interrupting Scott.

"What then?"

"Remember the joke from the other day?", Stiles began, laughing before it dried. "Not a joke anymore."

Scott frowned and stared at him, not really getting what he was talking about. Stiles leant forward, speaking silently, but putting a certain pressure behind his words.

"The wolf. The bite in the woods! I started doing all this reading..."

Suddenly Stiles got up and began pacing around, not able to hold still. "Do you know why a wolf howles?"

"Should I?"

"It's a signal. Okay? When a wolf's alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So, if you heard a wolf howling... that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a hole pack of them."

At this Scott's eyes widened.

"A hole pack of wolfs?"

"No. Werewolfes."

Scott stared at him for a bit before he got up and snorted. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison soon-"

Stiles came closer, putting one hand on Scott's chest, holding him there, face urgent. "I saw you on the field today, Scott! What you did wasn't just amazing, okay? It was impossible.", Stiles stared at his friend, almost laughing now.  
Scott, however, didn't laugh. He threw a glance at Stiles and then turned to leave.

"It was just a lucky one..."

"No!" Stiles reached for his bag and dragged it off Scott, placint it back on the bed, still holding on to his printed papers. "It was incredible! They way you moved, your speed! Your reflexes! People can't just suddenly do this over night! And there's the vision and senses! You don't even need your inhaler anymore!"

Scott made a face, suddenly tense. "Stop it! I can't think about this now!"

Stiles just stared at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Talk to me tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow??? What? No! The full moon's tonight! Don't you get it?"

"What are you trying to do?? I just made first line, I got a date with a girl... and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?"

Stiles didn't really listen to him and instead returned to his chair, grabbing another note, holding it up. "I'm trying to help!"

At that Scott looked at him, almost feeling guilty, breathing in deeply.

"You know... it's not just the moon that will cause you to physically change. It also happens to be the night when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

"Bloodlust...", Scott repeated, not believing one word of it.

"Yeah. Your urge to kill..."

Scott just stared at him as if there was only one person he would want to kill right now - Stiles.

"Just listen to this!", Stiles began, grabbing one of the books, turning his back to Scott while he started to read out loud. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." He put it down, turned in his chair and looked at Scott with raised eyebrows. "Okay! I've never seen anyone raising your pulse like Allison dose!"

Before Scott had a chance to react, Stiles was on his feet, pushing past him and reaching for his friend's bag. "You gotta cancel this date! And I will call her right now!"

"What are you doing?", Scott asked, his voice dangerously close to a growl.

"I am cancelling your date!", Stiles exclaimed, as if it was obvious.

"NO!"

Suddenly Scott was on Stiles, pushing him hard against the wall, one arm raised and ready to strike him, when he suddenly stopped. He let out a roar and lashed out against Stiles' chair, leaving his friend standing there, gulping and staring at him.  
Scott glanced at him and suddenly his entire demeanor changed, from angry to guilty.

"I am sorry...", he almost whispered before he walked back to his bag, muttering "I better go and get ready... for that party."

At the door he glanced back, towards the unmoving Stiles who still leaned against the wall and then left with another 'I am sorry.'

Only when Stiles could hear Scott walking down the stairs he pushed himself off with a frown, getting his chair back up, eyes widening at the claw marks he could spot there.

Three clean cuts, made with something sharp like a knife... Or blade-like fingernails. 

++

Scott didn't see any of this. He all but fled down the stairs, opened the front door and walked out into what felt a lot like safety right now. He breathed in deeply and tried to calm himself as he grabbed his bike and thought of Allison, pushing everything else aside. He had a goddamned date, and he planned to enjoy it, Stile's worried words be damned. 

He couldn't be right, anyway! 

 

++

Stiles was left alone in his room and he sat on his bed for a while, just staring at his ruined chair while he rubbed his fingers against each other and moved one leg. Holding still wasn't really an option anymore and not long after he pushed himself up and quickly changed into the clothes he had prepared for the party - after all everyone attended these parties. Lydia Martin's parties were a legend in Beacon Hills and he wouldn't miss it.

Now he had all the more reason to go. 

He had to be there for Scott in case something happened - and somehow he was almost sure that this evening wouldn't end with roses and kisses.

Stiles walked down the stairs, grabbed the keys and then headed out to his car with nothing but determination in his eyes. 

"Damn it, Scott", he muttered as he suddenly stopped and looked up. There was a strange chill running down his spine, and as he slowly turned his head, he found himself looking straight into Derek's face.

This time, the young man's eyes were on him directly. The seemed to catch the light, two narrow, ice-blue orbs of colour, and didn't Derek have a different eye colour than this? Stiles was about ninety percent sure. Maybe more.   
It wasn't that he tried to know everything about Derek, really not, but his person came with a certain amount of obsessions. Yeah, he was certain that his eyes had been a lot darker the day before. 

Derek stared, silently, and then turned to leave...

"Eh..." It took all of his courage, but he cleared his throat. "You need a ride to the party?" After all Derek would be there as well. No one ever missed Lydia's parties. Especially not Derek, hot shot of Beacon Hills.

He didn't even raise his voice a lot, but Derek turned his head, eyes sparking with something Stiles couldn't read. It was bright and pretty, though, and it made his heart flutter. 

"Thanks, but I don't. Need to run some errands before," he replied with this godforsaken smooth, delicious voice.

"Okay..." He flashed a smile and scratched the back of his neck before he continued to his car and got in, wrapping his hands around the wheel, breathing in deeply. 

He had talked to him! He had! 

"Ha..h..."

Stiles adjusted the rear mirror and couldn't help but grin as he started the car and drove off. This felt so awesome! And at the same time so dumb! He was really an idiot for being so happy about something that simple. But it was probably all he would ever get from him, so it wasn't all bad, although a tiny voice inside of him asked the quesion why Derek Hale had been in front of his house to begin with...

...and why he had been so dumb to not ask. Argh! Sometimes having a crush wasn't really the best in terms of judgement. But at least Derek had talked to him. That had never happened before and it made his heart flutter in his chest when he felt tension as well as he neared the house and the place where his best friend would be.


	4. "We're brothers now."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is it really so bad Scott?" Derek's eyes seemed to flare up in the low light, teeth bared for a split-second in an angry frown. "You can see better, hear more clearly and move faster than any human can hope? You've been given something most people would kill for. This bite is a gift." 
> 
> He stared him down, his anger radiating off him and making Scott whince. Still, the teen stared up defiantly. 
> 
> "I don't want it." 
> 
> "Oh, you will," Derek simply said, as if it was absolutely clear to him. "And you're gonna need me if you wanna know how to control it. So you and me, Scott?" He grabbed his shoulder, squeezing it and leaning in to look him directly in the eyes, vivid blue drowning out his natural eye colour. "We're brothers now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party and then Scott on a rampage.
> 
> I am so, so grateful that you people are actually reading this story and even more - that you like it! Thanks so, so much!

He came with a big present, but Lydia ignored him. As usual, like most people did. 

She was far too busy returning to kissing Jackson in a corner. And Scott was far too busy dancing with Allison. Slow and sensual.

Stiles leaned against the wall, a drink in his hand as he watched his best friend, taking in everything, every little change. But so far... everything was okay.  
Scott was his usual dorky self behind a wall of not unattractive pretenses. He'd showered and dressed up for the occasion, and Stiles was pretty sure he at least wanted to get to first base tonight. Maybe more. 

Allison didn't seem adverse to that. She was indeed cute, with pretty hair and pretty eyes and a smile that made his best friend turn to a puddle of goo. Was he that ridiculous around Derek? Hopefully not. 

Speak of the devil, Stiles thought as his attention was caught by Lydia's laugh, seeing her swat Jackson's arm playfully. She stood next to her boyfriend, who happened to stand opposite Derek, who was languidly taking a deep sip of his drink.   
Working that throat. Hell, he had a body...

Stiles breathed in deeply, and pushed the air out forcefully before he gulped down the drink while his eyes moved from Derek back to Scott. 

Yeah. Errands. Sure.

But at least he had politely brought up a lie. Still Stiles snorted. Someone passed him and walked over to Lydia, Jackson and Derek, running fingers over Derek's arms. Yeah, of course someone like Derek would already have a girlfriend. And it not a girlfriend, at least numerous girls he could go out with.

For a brief moment Stiles actually felt miserable. Everyone was kissing and having fun, and he? He was alone, lusting after someone who was so out of his league that he would have laughed at himself.

Slowly he glanced up and stared at the moon for a bit. It was beautiful...

And for a moment the party was all gone from his mind. 

Beautiful, full and silver, hanging heavily in the air above them. The moonlight actually felt good on his skin, like a physical caress, gently wiping away the poor feeling of unhappiness he felt at the sight of Derek Hale and his probably-girlfriend.   
Until something fell, and he heard Allison's voice, asking Scott it he was okay. 

Scott all but fled the party, getting into his car without looking back. Leaving Allison behind. Leaving him behind

Fuck!

"Shit."

Stiles instantly pushed himself off the wall and rushed after his friend, not bothering with the stares of the hot-shot-trio.

"SCOTT!", he screamed as he left the house, frantically looking around. "Aw shit!"  
Stiles grit his teeth. Scott was nowhere to be found. 

Now the moon almost seemed to mock him as he cursed again and walked to his car, fumbling with the keys as he got in, glancing back once to see Allison standing there, looking totally lost and confused.  
But she didn't stay alone for long. 

From his vantage point near the car he saw Derek walking over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and cocking his head in questions. He said something, face showing worry and understanding. Ridiculously open and friendly. 

Wait - did he want Allison? The one girl that didn't seem to be interested in him? This can't be!

Stiles just snarled, but then drove off, arriving at Scott's place in a new record and just hoped that no one caught him speeding. He ran out, opened the front door with his key and then pulled at the door leading to Scott's room, only to notice that it was closed. He hammered against it, but then stopped to listen.

"Scott? It's me!"

He heard a moving inside, and then the door opened a bit.

"Hey! Let me in Scott, I can help!"

"No!" Scott's voice sounded painful and Stiles couldn't help but roll his eyes at the next words.  
"Listen! You gotta find Allison!"

"She's totally fine, okay? I saw her in front of the house. All fine!"

"No!", Scott groaned against the door.

"Okay, chill! I saw Derek with her, I'm sure he drove her home!"

Suddenly the door slammed shut in front of Stiles and he shouted his friend's name, kicking against the wood. "SCOTT!"

He flinched as he heard a noise from outside and turned around to rush back down, just in time to see something - that looked awfully like Scott - run off, too fast for him to follow.

"SCOTT!"

He saw the silhouette disappearing across the rooftops, running into the darkness up ahead. Stupid Scott and his stupid werewolfness that had to awaken during the party. And what was with this sudden flare of anger at -   
Oh, Shit. If Scott went batshit crazy in front of Allison and Derek, someone would definitely get hurt. 

+++

Scott was running through the night. 

The rooftops below his feet were disappearing and reappearing at manic speed as he followed the sweet scent of Allison through Beacon Hills. The mere thought of her going with Derek - dark, dubious Derek Hale, who had to have a secret or five and smelled so strange to Scott that it made him uneasy just to be around him - made his blood boil, a new, foreign anger clawing through him with fiery, snapping teeth. He had to get somewhere. He had to get to her. He had to see her.

He didn't even understand why he had left her side, mind clouded by clear and desperante want, want, need, a recurring mantra that filled his brain up to the brim. Nothing else was important. Nothing else even mattered.

And suddenly there was something that made his head jerk up. Allison's scent.

Without thinking he turned and followed this invisible trail, deeper into the woods. He came to a stop when he stared at her jacket on a tree and began to rumble deep in his throat before he advanced.  
This was his girl! His!

Mine, mine, mine, his heart screamed. And no other wolf should touch her. No one!  
"Where is she?", he said growling, eyes darting around.

His vision was tinted in red, everything looking odd, looking foreign. There was a burn in his mind as he found another scent that mixed with Allison's and made his heart rate pick up. Someone was here. someone was close. 

"She's safe," a calm voice stated behind him. "From you."

Hands gripped his shoulders and Scott flew through the air like he weighted nothing, hitting the forest floor with a load thud. Leaves exploded into a flurry around him and someone held him, rolled with him across the ground. He smelled leather and skin and nature all around, and he only recognized Derek's snarling face as he was pressed heavily against a tree.

"What did you do with her?", Scott snarled back as soon as he could breathe again, still wolved out and unable to turn back. His body somehow didn't want to obey him and he felt the pull of the moon.

"Quiet...", Derek suddenly said. The young werewolf kept showing his teeth.

"Just answer me!"

"Too late, they're already here. Run."

And with that Derek was gone, leaving behind a more than stunned Scott. But before he could register what was going on, he felt a sharp pain in his arm. Scott screamed and stared at the shaft of an arrow, buried deep in his arm and practically chaining him to the tree.

Pain rushed through him like wildfire, his entire vision hot-red and overpowering. He tried to free himself of his prison, but the hurt cursing through his arm was intense and took his breath away.   
He probably wailed, high-pitched and terrified. He didn't remember. 

Three men approached him quietly, their steps sure and concentrated. One of them held a crossbow and looked at him closely, his face etching itself into Scott's visual memory as something powerful, something terrible that would haunt his nights.   
"Take him," the man said, but his two sidekicks didn't get far. 

The first was yanked back ito the shadow with a scream, discarded like a worthless thing. The second one was tossed against a tree and passed out where he landed. 

The man with the crossbow drew a gun, looking around for the attacker. This was the exact moment Derek appeared behind Scott, breaking off the arrow and closing his hand around the nape of his neck, steering him on wordlessly.   
Away, and into the woods. Into safety.

As soon as he could breathe again and Derek stopped running, Scott collapsed to the floor. He pushed himself against a tree, glancing up to him.

"Who were they?", he asked, still feeling the tremors running through his body.

"Hunters. They've been hunting us for centuries."

"Us?" Scott whinced, but stood up, staring at Derek. "You mean you! You did this to me!?"

"I didn't."

"... undo it! now!"

"Is it really so bad Scott?" Derek's eyes seemed to flare up in the low light, teeth bared for a split-second in an angry frown. "You can see better, hear more clearly and move faster than any human can hope? You've been given something most people would kill for. This bite is a gift." 

He stared him down, his anger radiating off him and making Scott whince. Still, the teen stared up defiantly. 

"I don't want it." 

"Oh, you will," Derek simply said, as if it was absolutely clear to him. "And you're gonna need me if you wanna know how to control it. So you and me, Scott?" He grabbed his shoulder, squeezing it and leaning in to look him directly in the eyes, vivid blue drowning out his natural eye colour. "We're brothers now."

 

++

Scott stumbled along the road, topless and freezing. He could not recall for how long he's been walking ever since Derek just disappeared - but the sun was rising and he could hear a car approaching.  
As soon as he turned, though, the car stopped and the door opened. Scott let out a relieved sigh. It was Stiles.

"You know what actually worries me the most...?", Scott murmured after crawling into the car and sitting down with a heavy sigh.

Stiles rolled his eyes, driving on. "If you say 'Allison', I'm gonna punch you in the head."

Scott leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. "She probably hates me now."

Stiles let out a groan. "I doubt that. But you might wanna come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just tell her truth and enjoy the awesomeness of being a friggin werewolf."

Scott's eyes opened at that and he stared at him, frowning.

"Okay... bad idea.", Stiles admitted with a shrug.

They drove on for a while, the silence heaving between them until Stiles nudged him. "Come on. We'll get through this. If I have to, I'll chain you up myself on the night of the full moon and feed you life mice."

Scott's head turned to his friend again, a puzzling expression on his face while Stiles just nodded, more to himself than Scott.

"I had a boa once. I could do it."

Silent laughter filled the car as they drove on, smiling.


	5. Peter interrupts the digging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Listen, son," the werewolf opposite them said, "I am not asking. You are coming with me, and will talk to my family about what you know. And then we will help you find the murderer. But only. then." His gaze fell on Stiles, sharp and powerful. Dangerously so now. 
> 
> "This isn't a formal request."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attended a convention this weekend and my best friend bought me a Stilinski mug, and on the back there's 'Derek and Stiles', which I didn't even spot at first :3 It's time to get the plot going and head further to some more Derek/Stiles interaction! And - more Peter!

Scott had calmed down after the night, the pull of the moon lessening. He'd behaved well during school too, but Stiles could see that he was antsy all day.   
Of course - he wanted to talk to Allison after class, before training. That was gonna be a hard dialogue. 

For once Stiles didn't wait up on him but instead headed to the lockers rooms alone, changing into his lacrosse gear. He heard Jackson halfway through the room, boasting something about Lydia and yesterday's party, but mostly ignored it. The events of the morning were still running through his head. Scott was a werewolf, and Derek was, too. Bloody handsome basketball-playing Hale was some supernatural being. 

Life just wanted to fuck with him, didn't it? 

When Scott finally arrived in the locker room, he looked like he had seen a ghost. First Stiles assumed that Allison had turned his apology down, but it was worse than that. In a way. Her dad was the hunter that had attacked his best friend. Now that was a shitty romeo-and-juliet-snipped if he'd ever heard one. 

He'd hoped that training would just help to ease Scott's mind off the situation at hand, but that, too, kinda ended a whole lot differently - meaning with Scott freaking out on the field and Stiles dragging him almost forcefully behind the scenes, back into the shower. As awesome as it was from Scott to take out an asshole like Jackson with a well-placed check, it was exactly what he'd wanted to avoid. 

As they stumbled towards the showers in hopes of keeping this under the radar - which could work out, Stiles brain provided; everyone was busy fretting about Jackson, and it could have been an accident; Lacrosse WAS pretty violent, after all - his eyes caught a flash of black leather. Derek watched them, hands in pockets, silently.

Stiles pushed Scott on, choosing to ignore Derek this time. He was not important. At least not now!

"GET AWAY FROM ME!", Scott all but screamed at Stiles, his eyes taking on a yellow colour and his teeth coming out. Stiles stumbled back, actually falling; but he continued to crawl back, not thinking about his dignity now. He pushed himself back up and ran further away from Scott, who jumped up and stared at him as if he would be good meat. Stiles turned around the corner, his eyes up, crashing against the lockers in his back.

Fuck! This wasn't good! Scott was really trying to kill him!

He stumbled back, running into the fire extinguisher. Stiles stared at it and immediately grabbed it, pushing down the handle as Scott was ready to jump at him!

Scott whailed and moved back while Stiles got out of the locker room, pushing his back against the wall, holding on to his weapon, breathing hard. And only when he heard his name being whispered with a silent whine, he dared to peek back into the room.

"What happened...?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, dropped his weapon and began pulling off his gloves as he approached Scott, almost fuming inside. His best friend had just tried to kill him! "You tried to kill me. That happened!" He threw his gloves in a corner before he groaned and sat down in front of Scott. "It's like I told you before. It's the anger! It's your pulse rising! It's a trigger!"

"But... that's Lacrosse! It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed!"

"Well!", Stiles clenched his teeth, wanting to punch Scott for this. "It's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone! You can't play this Saturday!"

"But I'm first line!"

"Not anymore," a voice from the door said. Derek stepped up to them like he was molded from the shadows itself, approaching without a sound. 

One day he would seriously give Stiles' a heart attack, that was sure. 

"Stiles is right," Hale said, eyes narrow and face just seconds away from a snarl directed at Scott. Stiles realized that he knew his name. Knew him. His dumb little heart, still terrified from the encounter that just happened, jumped a little at that.

"You can't play the game, not before you learned to control yourself out there." 

Scott stared back defiantly, his nostrils flaring as he took in the scent that spoke of danger, of a threat. Derek was holding back as they were out in the open. He didn't say all he wanted to say. But he'd slipped into the locker room, to act if needed. To fight Scott if he had to.

Stiles looked from Scott to Derek and back, before he let out a groan and got up. "Listen, Scott. Just talk to the Coach. Maybe he'll let you out this time and we're worried for nothing? It's at least worth a try?" He forced himself to not look at Derek. He may know his name after all, but that didn't mean that he was okay with interacting with him, 'cause his eyes were just on Scott. He hadn't even looked at Stiles once.

Ouch.

"I really wanna go home now," Scott bit out, fatigue making his face pale and worn, in a way that really didn't suit him. Despite just having been on a murderous rampage Stiles felt sorry for his friend, just from the look alone. Derek, however, huffed, and left without another word. He'd looked angry, however. Very angry. 

It made Stiles shiver internally.

"What a dickhead...", Stiles muttered, but then they both got changed and slowly headed home.

++

Fortunately for Scott, Jackson was fine. Unfortunately for Scott his mum decided to come to the game. And to make things worse, the Coach wasn't really giving him any choice.

Stiles still thought it would be better to loose first line than to face the danger of shifting in front of the entire team, and school, and parents, and most teachers. God, the thought alone made him groan.

Stiles stared at the book in front of him, putting away his mobile, not believing that Scott had just texted him what he had texted him. He was going to play. Great. Awesome. Now it was up to him to figure out how Scott could actually accomplish that. He looked up at the teacher who was currently explaining some part of history that really didn't interest him right now. But a glance to the clock on the wall showed him that this would still take a while. A long while.

And, almost by chance, his gaze dove lower and passed Derek.

He'd seen him the night before on his Skype cam, appearing in Scott's room like the creeper he was and delivering what Scott had just called a "very uneffective pep talk" before disappearing again. Now, in history class, he looked ... different. Sure, he was still tall for his age, still unbearably handsome and edgy enough for Stiles to cut his hands on if he should ever get to touch him - especially on those cheekbones, man, you needed a weapon's licence for those - but the way he slumped forward on his seat was simply screaming 'teenager' back at anyone who saw him. Derek had his arms crossed in front of him and toyed with a pen, his expression absolutely blank and likely bored out of his mind. 

He blinked in irritation, suddenly turning his head back towards Stiles and raising a brow in challenge.

Since when did Derek Hale bother with him looking in his direction? Heck, since when did he even notice?

Stiles did not break the gaze, he held it in the clear message of 'I am not afraid of you'. After a moment he couldn't help but grin before he looked back at the book. This must have been the longest Derek had ever looked at him. Actually not he DID look at him, even though it was just for Scott. Stiles yawned and scratched the back of his neck befor he began packing his books as soon as the bell rang. He grabbed his bag, casually walking out of the room, not looking at Derek.

He probably wasn't worth all that attention anyway.

Didn't help that his heart wasn't completely up to accepting the 'ignore Derek Hale' challenge. He felt the other's eyes in his back, but he said nothing. 

Well, that was a good start. Probably. Now he just needed to stop him from killing Scott out of spite.

His head suddenly perked up when he spotted his father and another policeman. He dashed past and when he spotted Scott, he grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, pointing to the Sheriff. "Tell me what they're saying!"

Scott nodded and turned his head, trying to listen as Stiles had problems standing still behind him, Derek momentarily forgotten. 

"Curfew because of the body...", Scott murmured after a bit.

Stiles clapped his arm and moved back. "Unbelievable! My Dad's probably looking for a wild animal, while the real killer is still out there."

Scott frowned. "Real killer? What do you mean?"

"They found wolf hair on the body, Scott. Wolf. Hair."

"You can't exactly tell your Dad the truth about werewolves...?"

"I can do something!", he almost hissed with clenched teeth.

"Like what?"

"Like... find the other half of the body." And with that he turned and began to walk away, leaving Scott stunned for a bit.

"Are you kidding?", he said with a groan before his eyes fell on Derek who was at his locker, but was clearly looking his way. And coming his way, now that he was aware of Scott watching him, of Scott having picked up his scent. Derek stalked over in his best impression of a livid predator, all lean limbs and slow, menacing moves.

But Scott was nothing if not bold beyond recognition.

"Stay away from my life," he hissed in a low tone, fingers clencing into a fist. Derek's brows shot up. 

"Oh yeah?" he challenged. "Do you think your little buddy Stiles can just google werewolves and now you got all the answers, is that it? You don't get that I am looking out for you, and that you need me if you want to survive."

"You're looking out for me?", Scott was genuinely surprised, calming down at that. "...why?"

"Because if they find out about you, they find out about me, too. About all of us. And we're not the kind that just abandons anyone." 

If they were alone Derek would have growled, Scott was sure. Here, now, he simply shot him a devastating glare. "We've got a pack, and there's room in it for you. But first you have to learn about this."

"A... pack? What?" Scott blinked at that, almost overwhelmed by all this information. "... do you know who bit me?"

Derek huffed out a breath, exasperated. The anger was still in his eyes, but slightly soothed over, slightly calmer. "Perhaps. You see how little you know? You need guidance."

 

++

Stiles grinned from ear to ear as he hopped out of the car, grabbing the shovel.

"Are... you sure?", Scott asked, glancing around nervously.

"Yes! If the body is really up there, and a werewolf did it, well then... it must have been the Hales!"

"...why that?"

"Do you know of any other werewolf family?"

"No...?" Scott trotted behind him, clearly not liking this idea. "But you don't know? Maybe there are other werewolves...?"

"Then why aren't they helping? Why is the body on their grounds?"

"...it's here?", Scott asked with wide eyes.

"Dude! Were you even listening to me? YES, yes it is!"

"...what makes you so sure?"

"I got my resources while you're busy talking to Derek or Allison."

"I... are you jealous?"

"Hell no!" Stiles laughed, but Scott felt a slight falter in his heartbeat as he followed him deeper into the woods until they reached a spot that looked as if someone had dug there before. Stiles nodded to himself and instanstly started digging.  
Scott, however, glanced around, somehow feeling watched. "...we really shouldn't do this.."

"Do you wanna know what happened or not?"

"Yes, but... let the police handle this. What makes you think you can figure this out when your Dad can't."

"Well," Stiles began, dragging the word out. "Because I know of this other world here and it must have been a werewolf. But which one?"

The forest around them was quiet, the steady breeze playing with the leaves all around the only sound they could hear. Scott felt his own heartbeat pick up, nervous at the prospect of digging up a godforsaken body... on the Hale territory, no less. Why the heck was the body buried here, too, and not in police possession? There had to be something they didn't know. Something that explained this. 

Both boys flinched violently as someone behind them cleared his throat. A stranger looked at them, arms crossed and expression grave. 

Oh, shit.

Stiles whirled around, holding the shovel almost as some sort of defence as his eyes took in the man. He looked fit, short hair, and he really couldn't say how old he was. Older than 20 was almost given, but the rest...?

"Are you a werewolf too?", Stiles asked simply while lowering the 'weapon' as Scott just stared at him. How could he simply ask this when they were caught while digging up a grave?? The stranger just smiled with a kind expression that looked somewhat eerie on his face. He was slim, with slightly outgrown hair and very, very intelligent eyes. "You must be Stiles," he said by ways of answering, "the smart one. Derek told me about you, both of you. Nice to finally make your acquaintance, even if the situation is slightly ... odd." He hummed.

"Derek told you about us...?" Stiles frowned, glancing to Scott, and then slowly back to Peter, who was looking at his best friend with interest. His pupils widened slightly and he breathed in deeply. "...say... only alphas can bite others and turn them into werewolves, right?"

Scott groaned, whispering a 'let's get out of here. now!', but Stiles wasn't listening.

"That is correct. Only the bite of Alphas turns others. A Beta does not have the power, and an Omega even less." He answered the questions, even if he didn't give away his name. Who was this guy? He felt weird, to Scott - too keen and sharp and intelligent to be safe, even if he seemed quite docile.

"Are you an alpha?"

"STILES!", Scott groaned.

"Let him talk, Scott. He's doing the right thing here, asking questions when he had no answer." The man sounded chipper. Happy. "Yes, I am an Alpha."

Funnily enough Scott stayed silent after that, which made Stiles hum silently.

"....did you bite Scott?"

"Yes, I have." He was entirely unapologetic, his expression utterly open. What was this guy's deal-- 

Scott found himself snarling, suddenly afraid in the face of the man that messed up his life. He took half a step back, fighting against his instinct to flee instead of to submit. Stiles glanced at his friend, suddenly worried. "Okay. Then you're an asshole, turning someone without even giving him the choice!" His grip around the shovel tensed as he stared at the werewolf in front of him. "You will help us find out who killed this woman!"

"You sound like my nephew," he said with a playful sigh. "But I would like to ask you a question. It is so bad that I did this, really? That I saved you from growing sicker and sicker with asthma, made you impervious to any sort of sickness? You won't die from infection or cancer, and you're better at sports than you've ever been. So why curse me for helping you?"

Scott looked away for a moment. "I... you just did this!"

Stiles was silent for a bit, reaching out to carefully touch Scott's arm, which indeed calmed him down. At least a bit.

"I would have liked to have a choice!"

"I'm sorry. It was a rash decision, one that was spurred on by the moment. I wanted to help you," he added with a little content expression, too. "You make a good addition to the family. You both would."

Stiles snorted at that before he laughed out loud. "Me? Part of the Hale family? Never!" He even grit his teeth, as if this suggestion was nothing but crazy. In the same family as Derek? Never. And besides, he loved his own Dad far too much for that. "Anyway. The body. What do you know?"

The man just nodded, agreeing to his words and letting them slde... for now. Scott had a feeling he could be tenatious, though, and was sure he'd get back to it sooner or later. "It was an Omega, a rogue girl. She was killed by hunters. A very specific hunter that gave us grief a while ago..."

"Hunters?"

At that Stiles frowned, and placed one hand on his hip. "They found wolf hair on her, and it wasn't her hair. Are you sure it were the hunters and not another werewolf?"

"Are you sure it's not just her own? She's an Omega shifter. It could very well be her own fur, and your little police would be none the wiser. After all, nobody does a DNA check for animal and human relations out here." 

Scott shook his head. "I don't think that's the case. I think Stiles is right. What if it was another werewolf, out for revenge?"

"No such sign on her. No vendetta."

Stiles clicked his tongue against his teeth. "I think it was another werewolf. But whoever it was.. this body here. You buried it. Unbury her and leave her somewhere the police can find her so that they can wrap up this case."

Scott almost whinced. He felt the need to approach the man in front of him an offer his neck to him. And Stiles just continued to demand things from him.

The man scowled. "You are asking me to violate someone's grave. Whatever happened to this poor soul, life took enough out of her already. I'm not going to make her death worthless, too, by ripping her out of the soil that's her home now." He bared his teeth, and Scott paled. There was power inside of him.

"Then go, we'll dig her out and I'll call the police!" Stiles' voice rose and he didn't back up although his heart did begin to beat faster. He was sure that this man could easily hurt him.

But he would not run. He never ran.

"No, you won't," the man informed him, his face suddenly shifting from a smile to something serious. Something dangerous. "If I hadn't been clear before - no graves will be unearthed next to my house. And you boys should answer to my sister - she will want to know all about what you know."

"I won't fucking tell you anything!" Stiles grabbed the shovel, staring at him. "There is a dead body here and I won't lie to my Dad about not knowing where it is. The murderer needs to be found and held responsible! Right Scott!? Sco..t...t?" He had turned to face his friend, but Scott was staring at the ground, his hands tense, mouth open and breathing hard. "Scott...? Hey, are you okay?"

But Scott clearly looked not okay, pale and drawn and almost afraid of the man. Stiles couldn't see what, or why, made him tremble like this, but hell, it seemed to be intense. 

"Listen, son," the werewolf opposite them said, "I am not asking. You are coming with me, and will talk to my family about what you know. And then we will help you find the murderer. But only. then." His gaze fell on Stiles, sharp and powerful. Dangerously so now. 

"This isn't a formal request."


	6. working together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So.", Peter began, his voice soft, but with a clear and underlying message of 'don't even bother to lie'. "You two entered our land without permission, brought shovels and wanted to dig up a grave... is that right?"
> 
> Scott grit his teeth and said nothing, while Stiles only groaned. "Yes! First: I wasn't aware of the fact that we needed permission to enter these forests. As far as I am aware the people of Beacon Hills are allowed to enter. And second: why is the other half of a murder case buried on your grounds?"
> 
> Peter looked at him, and flashed a grin, his eyes dashing red for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand, it's me again. I hope it's okay to upload another chapter so soon after the last one? Apart from that, I try my best to find a weekly rhythm for uploads.

In Stiles' eyes it should have been a formal request. Very formal. Like with bowing and asking; and not grabbing him by the neck and dragging him along.

And now they sat in a living room, Scott across him with Peter right next to his best friend, and he could swear the man's hand was on his buddy's back. Scott looked downright submissive, and it was a strange sight. Stiles was on the sofa and a very damn dashing female sat next to him, totally relaxed and leaning back. To his left was Talia Hale, and to his right, just across his mother, Derek.

Why Derek was here of all people, he did not know. But he tried not to fidget too much at the closeness which was not because either of them wanted it. There was no other chair left the dark, tall, and handsome boy could have sit down in. And his eyes were on Scott, not on Stiles. That, at least, was something he was used to.

Stupid teenage crush.

"So.", Peter began, his voice soft, but with a clear and underlying message of 'don't even bother to lie'. "You two entered our land without permission, brought shovels and wanted to dig up a grave... is that right?"

Scott grit his teeth and said nothing, while Stiles only groaned. "Yes! First: I wasn't aware of the fact that we needed permission to enter these forests. As far as I am aware the people of Beacon Hills are allowed to enter. And second: why is the other half of a murder case buried on your grounds?"

Peter looked at him, and flashed a grin, his eyes dashing red for a moment.

"The people of Beacon Hills are free to use the forests, that much is true." Talia Hale looked at Stiles, her dark eyes catching the light of the fireplace. She was a good-looking woman, even though she could easily be his mother; there was a clear similarity between her and her kids, mainly in the high cheekbones and the pretty, sharp eyes. 

Was it some unspoken joke of the universe that all Hales were handsome and good-looking? Stiles didn't even dare to look closely at the girl sitting next to him, her legs touching his knee and her arm slung across the backrest of the couch. He couldn't take watching another attractive family member around him, his brain would just explode. 

"Coming to our backyard with a shovel is a completely other matter, however. That's not what I'd call using the forest."

"Then you tell me why you hide a body... well, half a body, here? The police is investigating and are looking for it in hopes to identify the culprit. You working against the police with that." He placed his ellbows on his knees, intently looking at Talia. "That actually makes you kind of suspicious."

"Stiles..", Scott murmured with a silent whine before Peter's finger rubbed over his neck and he instantly calmed down.

"Can you please stop touching my best friend like that? He's clearly uncomfortable with it, but I see you don't really care what other people think of your acts.", Stiles said with a certain sharpness, that made Peter laugh silently.

"I'm only soothing your friend," Peter replied with a smugness that made even Stiles uncomfortable. There was something absolutely Not Okay about the way his hand curled around Scott's neck, scratching at the nape of his hair and petting him like an oversized cat. The faint memory of his dad coming to school to tell a young class about stranger danger threatened to come back, and he swallowed thickly as Scott looked at him almost pleadingly. He didn't understand a thing, but his shoulders slumped under the constant ministration, the tension leaving his body as if burned out of him. 

"Peter, please," Talia groaned. "We're not obstructing the police here, young man, and we certainly haven't killed the girl. There's a set of rules we, as a community, adhere to, and one is to protect anyone that was killed by the means of violence from being used in any sort of scheme. The Omega deserves better. She deserves a place of rest before someone steals away the last of her." 

"Half a corpse can still be used for plenty evil deeds, especially by the hunters," the girl next to Stiles added.

"I don't care about the hunters", Stiles began, slowly tearing off his eyes off Peter to finally really look at the girl next to her. What a beauty. Wow.

He cleared his throat, to force these thoughts away. "The police has the lower part of the body. And the hair that was found on her, is not of her own DNA. So either someone placed it there to blame a werewolf or it was one. And even if you buried her here out of... good intentions, it doensn't change the fact that you tampered with the evidence. There is a killer on the loose and you are more interested in burying a body than finding the culprit."

He heard the ruffle of clothes next to him, reminding him that Derek was still here, although he did not comment on anything. So far.

Stiles glanced to Scott, then to Peter's fingers, then to Peter's grin and rolled his eyes while Scott was just sitting there, his eyes half closed and actually leaning against the older werewolf.

Yes, he was surrounded by friggin werewolf. And it didn't scare him at all.

Had Stiles any senses similar to the wolves all around him he'd understand the situation better. The emotions ran wild around him: Peter was smug and triumphant, taking care of his newly-found Beta with surprisingly gentle hands and not really feeling invested in regards to the case of the dead Omega. Talia and Laura Hale concentrated on the young human in their middle who was, in fact, making their work more difficult, but harboured only good intentions. 

And Derek? He kept to himself, but observed the whole situation closely. Figuring out his own results, no doubt. 

"Trust me, we are interested in finding the culprit - but our ways are different from the polices." Talia explained. "You're the Sherriff's son, aren't you? I assume everything we tell you will reach him in no time. You want to help your family, which is very admirable. But we are helping ours, as extended as it may be. Tell me, what happens if the Sherriff sees her wounds? What's the consequence? A hunt for a mystery animal, or a witch hunt?"

Stiles scratched his chin and they could all almost hear his mind racing as he tilted his head. "Probably the hunt for a mountain lion. Deaton was consulted last week and as you may be aware, or not, this isn't the only case."

His eyes were now focused on Talia again, moving a bit away from the leg that was constantly touching him. "A deer has been found that was killed in almost the exact way. Deaton said it looked like a mountain lion, but...", Stiles lips went up in a slight grin.  
"...that is bullshit. But it's what the authorities will believe. And my Dad will not give up until the body is found. And I don't want another unsolved case on his desk."

Laura, if he remembered correctly, next to him was grinning and running a hand through her hair. 

"He's got a point." That was Derek. He looked up from his position, seeking his mother's gaze and shrugging almost defiantly. "If we don't cooperate he will go and tell his father about it. The police will come, dig up our yard, and we all go to jail until they realize our DNA isn't found on the bodies. Everything takes longer than it does now, and we don't find anything out we haven't known before. If we do cooperate, however, we can explain why we buried her, and maybe can find an answer to this whole mess."

This was probably the longers Stiles had heard him speak up until now. 

Talia sighed. "We have rules, Derek..." 

"But we have to adhere to the rules of Beacon Hills, too. Don't we? We have to find middle ground."

"...." Stiles stared at him, blinking. Oh man, it was really time to move on from this crush. Yes, he had told Scott that everyone should have a dream, even though it may be a pathetically unrealistic one, but this was just stupid on his behalf. At least that was what his mind was saying. "Well..." Stiles rubbed his nose, turning to look at Scott again. And what he saw made him blink again. Scott's eyes were closed and his head rested on Peter's shoulder.

Okay. Wow.

"... I can....", he groaned. "I can hide this from my Dad. Wouldn't be the first thing I don't tell him. I understand if you don't trust me, heck, why should you? You don't know me. But I will do my best to help my Dad solve this case."

Stiles fidgeted with his own fingers, but his words were brutally honest. It actually made Laura raise a brow. "Look, Peter said we should tell you all we know. And truth is, I know... nothing. Apart from what I just told you. And I promise that I won't try to dig her up again. I also promise to not wander around here anymore if I don't have a good reason to. I just thought the other half of the body might reveal something her feet didn't. Maybe at least her name, so that she could at least have a funeral with a name and not a fake one."

He shrugged. "But man, you meant well and I maybe was a bit too... eager to find a simple solution by digging her up."

"We tried to find out her name," Talia said, tone softening a little. She accepted the stilted apology Stiles gave with the grace of a leader, concentrating on him."But she has no allegiance, no family left. Omega werewolves are loners that often stray from their former packs due to many different reasons. She came here looking for something, presumably us, but never reached the house. She was killed before. Do you understand how this makes her our responsibility?" She cocked her head. "Werewolves would kill and maim, but why should they split a body into two halves?"

He nodded, he understood. "I don't know, Mam."

He heard a snort coming from Peter

"But I want to find an answer to this."

For a moment the silence lingered in the room before Stiles got up, staring at Peter and Scott. "I'd be VERY grateful if you could stop whatever you're doing. We should head home. I - We are sorry for trespassing. I assure you it won't happen again."

Scott looked up at him, but his eyes were clouded and he didn't really register what his friend had said. Instead he rubbed his head against Peter's cheek, which made Stiles groan and roll his eyes. "Seriously? Okay, maybe Scott was right, this is a curse and not a gift. Being bound to Peter Hale who has the utmost joy in using the power he has over others, that's a gift I'd never want."

Peter's mouth opened and he actually stared at the boy, while Laura held her stomach and began to almost howl with laughter. "Oh my! I like him!"

"I'm just helping him out," Peter complained, sitting up straighter with jostled Scott from his strange reverie. He ran a hand through his hair and stood, taking his place next to Stiles. Far away from Peter. 

Derek grinned, his eyes on Stiles now. There was something oddly friendly about his face when he didn't look like he wanted to murder someone. 

"I'm sorry, you can't go right now," Talia said over the laughter of her children, face serious and calm. "First we should speak about what you plan on doing once you are home."

"Sleep!", Scott burst out, which ended in Stiles laughing and hitting his friend's shoulder with his own.

"I will do research. Until I find something," Stiles said with a shrug.

"Yeah, that's Stiles. Can't stop until he understands everything."

"Hm..." Stiles looked at Talia, trying to forget about Derek right next to him. Almost too close for comfort.

"Thank you for being so understanding. We will not bother you anymore and we won't tell anyone about the body."

"I'm not asking you to 'stop bothering' us. Quite the contrary. Your friend needs to be here, and I think you could be a great help in uncovering who the killer is. We'll share what we know with you as a sign of our willingness to be a part of the community." She smiled, even though it wasn't an expression of pure happiness. Something about her was carefully guarded, too, like her son, who sat up straighter next to Stiles. 

And damn, he was warm. Stiles could feel his presence through his damn clothes. 

"Are you willing to work with us, Stiles? Scott?"

"Eh...?" Stiles showed pure confusion on his face. Scott glanced to Peter and then back to Talia. "I... NEED to be here?" Scott sounded terribly close to whining. "....I... working with you, yes. But I don't think it's a good idea to bother you any further. I really don't want to be a burden or anything...", and especially not worsen his non-existant relationship with Derek, who seemed appalled at his suggestion. "If you insist, we can meet in a café or anything. But I think it's better if we leave now."

Neither of them saw Laura's gaze, which slowly travelled from the boys to her little brother, curious.

"Neutral ground? I don't think there's a reason for you to worry about staying here. We certainly won't harm you in any way," Talia said with a small grin. But she nodded. Allowed him to draw back from the offer. "You see each other in school, anyway. It's a good idea to stick together until we know what's really going on. You might not think it from us, young Stiles, but we're invested in keeping this town safe. It's our home, and we love it dearly." 

Her eyes went to Laura, still observing her brother. Derek looked like he was beginning to build an uncomfortable realization.

Stiles made a face at this. "....uh... we're not really friends, Mam. In fact I don't think your sun even knew I existed before Scott was bitten. So, uh. Yeah. Yeah, we gotta go now, Scott. Right?"

"RIGHT! Yeah!" Scott showed a really fake smile and Stiles could only roll his eyes.

"I... will tell you once I find something. Until then..." Stiles nodded towards her, towards Laura, ignored Peter and only briefly glanced towards Derek before the two boys slowly walked out. They closed the door behind them, grabbed their shovels and headed to the car.

Laura kept seated, playing with her hair and listening.

"Duh man. As if Derek would even want me to stick around!", she could clearly hear Stiles' voice.

"Aw, come on, Stiles. It wasn't that bad. Actually they're really nice! Only Peter's a creeper..."

Laura grinned, glancing to her uncle. "So... what do you all think about this?", she asked once the two boys were too far away to be heard anymore.

Peter chuckled lightly, leaning back. He looked incredible content in the way he just basked in the glow of the fire and presence of his family. "I love them," he finally declared, sounding chipper. "This boy Stiles is so smart, I have half the heart to bite him, too. He'd make a wonderful addition..." 

"Peter," Talia warned. He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Scott clearly needs us, needs a pack. He'd be the worst Omega, all alone and terrified of his own powers. Stiles aims to please and to help, both his father and the community, but he's in over his head..."

"He's just nervous," Derek added, crossing his arms. He looked at the spot the boy had just vacated, something close to longing playing across his features. "But brave. Never saw a human act like this around our family."

"Never have I.", Laura agreed.

"But say, little bro. Do you really dislike him or is it your friendly scowl that makes him think that?", she said with a slight wink.

"He's attracted to you. That was easy to smell. Teenagers."

At that Derek's eyes widened, but he said nothing.


	7. The game went well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Daaaaad!", Stiles chimed as he headed into his room, closing the door bhind him, holding up a brown bag and a bottle with water.
> 
> "You're a lifesaver...", the Sheriff said with a tired smiled and nodded towards the seat, closing the file in front of him as Stiles unpacked the food.
> 
> "...what's this?"
> 
> "That is a salad. And this is water!"
> 
> The older mean leaned back and stared at his son. "...you're kidding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this time; I have to hold back not to post more at once - but for those Sterek lovers among you, there will be interaction between them in the next chapter ;)

"Hey Daaaaad!", Stiles chimed as he headed into his room, closing the door bhind him, holding up a brown bag and a bottle with water.

"You're a lifesaver...", the Sheriff said with a tired smiled and nodded towards the seat, closing the file in front of him as Stiles unpacked the food.

"...what's this?"

"That is a salad. And this is water!"

The older mean leaned back and stared at his son. "...you're kidding."

"Nope. I want to help you to have a more balanced diet. Just meat isn't good for you."

"You're trying to kill me."  
"The contrary! I want to extend your life!", Stiles said with a wide grin before his glance turned to the files on his father's desk. "What are you working on?"

"Ah, the half-body-case."

"Ah....?" Stiles stretched a bit, peeking towards the papers almost falling out of the folder, not even trying to hide his interest.

"Confidential information, Stiles."

"Dad, just a glance? I might be able to help you?"

"You don't have to help me with my work, Stiles.", he said while staring at his salad, still in utter disbelief.

"But I want to. I want to help you."

The Sheriff looked up and smiled at him, opened his mouth, just as the door burst open and one of the deputees stormed in. "We need you Sheriff! A hit and run!" He groaned, but nodded and got up, ruffling Stiles' hair. "Go home, it'll probably be later!", and with that he rushed out, leaving him alone in the office. Stiles immediately jumped up and opened the file, reading the most important facts. But it was the autopsy report that made his eyes widen: the animal hair was from a wolf, and the wound was inflicted by a sword, then slashed to make it look like claws had done it.

With a nod he added a note to the salad, telling his Dad to eat it before he grabbed his bag and left the police office. 

Stiles got into his car and drove home, dashing up into his room as soon as he was in. He reached for the bottle of Adderall and took a pill before he settled for a long night. 

++

And a long night it turned out to be. 

Someone was trying to blame this kill on a werewolf. But it had been done with a sword. And there weren't that many swords with this special kind of surface, of that Stiles was sure. But while he was brilliant at researching, he wasn't that good with hacking.

He spent almost the entire school day deep in his own thoughts and didn't even look at Derek even once in their shared classes or when they passed each other in the hallways.

Who was using swords to kill people? Hunters? Would they?

Stiles even changed into his Lacrosse gear while thinking about this case, and only when he finally saw Scott, his own mind seemed to clear. He somehow let out a sigh, somewhere between relief and worry.

"You're trying to convince me not to play?", Scott murmured while getting ready.

"I... just hope you know what you're doing..."

"If I don't play, I'll loose first line and Allison."

"Allison's not going anywhere!", Stiles threw in, confused that he was the only one seeing a potential danger here. "And it's one game that you really don't need to play."

"But I want to play!", Scott said louder this time, finally looking up into Stiles' face. "I wanna be on the team! I wanna go out with Allison! I want to have my freaking normal life!"

Stiles breathed in deeply, not taking his eyes off his friend. He knew what it felt like to want things. And he also knew what it felt like to not have all these things...

"Don't you get that?"

"I get it...", Stiles answered silently, glancing down and for a moment this strange mood hang between them. Stiles took off his bag and sat down next to his friend. "Just.. try not to worry too much while out there. Or get too angry."

"I got it.."

"Or stressed."

"Yeah, I got it."

"Don't think about Allison being in the stands. Or that her father's trying to kill you. Or that Jackson's probably trying to kill you. Or that you might kill someone..."

Slowly Scott's face turned and he stared at Stiles.

"Sorry. I'll stop."

Scott huffed.

"Good luck..."

And then they all headed out. The seats were filled with people and Stiles easily spotted Allison and right at her side her Dad, which made Stiles frown slightly. 

One row below them, he saw Derek, near to Scott's mum who waved at them. Stiles waved back before he stared when Lydia suddenly approached Scott, and even grabbed his shirt while whispering something to him. Stiles made a face, but just went on to take his place on the bench. Why he even needed to be here, he didn't fully understand. It wasn't as if he'd get a chance to play anyway. 

Danny looked at him with a grin and then the whistle could be heard and all the players rushed to the field.

Stiles stayed behind, moving one leg and slightly chewing on his fingernails before he grabbed his glove and decided to chew on that one. Yes, that was much better.

He almost jumped when he felt his Dad's hand on his shoulder. "Hey kid!"

"Hey..."

"So you think I can see you in action later?"

"Action? Maybe..."

His Dad nodded and then retreated to the seats, taking a spot next to Scott's mum. Stiles' eyes hovered over to Lydia and Allison before they turned to Derek for a moment.

Yeah sure, parts of his pack were playing. Made sense for him to be here.

Suddenly the game began and Stiles' eyes were back on the field, tense and watching Scott. The ball flew off and Scott ran towards it, but suddenly Jackson pushed him away to take the ball himself and score a goal soon after. The masses exploded behind Stiles as everyone began to scream and cheer; Stiles didn't bother to look back if Derek was among them. But when he saw Scott staring at him, no - right past him - he did turn, only to spot that Lydia and Allison were holding a big cardbord with 'we luv yu Jackson on it'. 

Stiles made a face. "Brutal..."

Scott seemed to snarl at this and ran on.

"...oh... this is not gonna be good..."

For the game, however, it turned out to be brilliant. Scott ran faster than before and grabbed the ball even though no one actively tossed to him. And he scored. And did again. And this time Stiles was among those who stood up and screamed 'YES!', his eyes only on the field, which widened slightly when he saw Scott running off.

"...oh damn..."

Stiles turned, walking past all those who stormed forward to celebrate with the team, and headed back to school. "Scott...?"

At first he checked the front, then the hallway, and when he finally reached the lockers, he decided to hide a bit, as he just walked in into Scott and Allison kissing. A short time later Allison greeted him with a shy smile and walked off, but Scott almost tumbled towards him.

"I kissed her!", Scott said with a grin almost as wide as his face.

Stiles chuckled. "I saw."

"She kissed me!"

"Saw that too."

Scott looked at him and then almost spaced out to the side.

"It's pretty good, huh..?"

"I... I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back! Maybe I can really do this, maybe it's not that bad!"

"Yeah...", Stiles said with a laugh. "We'll talk later then..", Scott muttered and clapped him on his back and then slowly left, leaving Stiles alone in the darkness of the locker room, feeling almost jealous.


	8. Groupwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sourwolf. You are a sourwolf."
> 
> Scott whinced at that, glancing back to Stiles.
> 
> "I am not. A sourwolf. What's that even supposed to mean?" Derek added with a frown. But the corner of his mouth twitched, slightly, like the faintest hint of amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some more Derek and Stiles interaction. And there also will be plenty in the next chapter, daduuuum!

Stiles spent Sunday at home, alternating between more research - the Argent family history as far as he could dig it up, and some more information about swords and pack territories - and homework.

It was a more or less normal Sunday, apart from the fact that Scott wasn't here in his room talking about Lacrosse and school; no one was in his room this day as Scott was busy with Allison and a date. Stiles didn't even want to know the specifics. Or maybe he did. But all he knew was that they were bowling and Lydia, Jackson and Derek were there as well. A massive group date.

And the worst? Scott didn't even send him a selfie. Nothing.

Like he had completely forgotten about his best friend. Not that Stiles could blame him. If he'd be on a date with, say Derek, he wouldn't text Scott either. Just that Stiles never had dates. Ever.

With a groan he went to bed later and fell into a strange dream of being chased by a big and black wolf, only after a while it didn't feel like a hunt, and was more a 'running together'- When he woke up with a start he was sweaty and his heart beat like he had been running for real. Ungh.

After a shower and a breakfast with his Dad, he got into his car and drove to school. It was a normal monday after all. A monday after a group-date. And as soon as he was through the door, Scott was on him, complaining about the group date, and couldn't stop talking about Allison. 

It made Stiles snort as they got into their first class and he sat down, stretching and yawning just as Derek, Lydia and Jackson walked in. Jackson nodded to Scott, wearing something akin to a scowl, while Lydia just grinned.

"Please take your seats, but don't get too comfortable. I'll announce your lab partner for group work today!"

Scott rolled his eyes while Stiles groaned and leaned forward to talk to his friend while Derek took his usual seat. "...maaaan. I hope they don't pair me with anyone of them. Jackson's gonna grill me, Lydia's gonne bake me an Derek's gonna go all Sourwolf at me."

He saw the faint twitch in Derek's posture right before he turned around, the barest hint of a warning. The other boy's eyes were dark and calm, reminding him of the nature around his home. Deep enough to get lost in- 

And wow, now that was a useless thought. 

"I'm going to do what?" he asked, voice bordering on a chuckle. So at least he wasn't angry at him, even if he'd heard it all. And even if he'd been awfully silent on Saturday...

Stiles shot him a grin. "Sourwolf. You are a sourwolf."

Scott whinced at that, glancing back to Stiles.

"I am not. A sourwolf. What's that even supposed to mean?" Derek added with a frown. But the corner of his mouth twitched, slightly, like the faintest hint of amusement. 

Oh, so he liked banter, huh? Good to know. Maybe there was a funny bone somewhere left inside his body.

"Gentlemen! If you like to talk so much with each other.... Hale and Stilinski are group number one!" The teacher's voice stopped their talk as he continued to name the groups. Scott threw Stiles a glance as he grabbed his bag and sat down next to Derek, smiling sheepishly. "Okay. So...."

Well, this was kind of awkward.

"Well done," Derek answered drily, but his eyes still weren't unkind. He placed his book in their middle, opening it up on the requested page, and leaned in to skin across the first paragraph. And really, doing the group work with him wasn't half bad. Despite his hard attitude Derek was a diligent worker on the experiment, both boys soon engrossed in the mixing and matching of chemicals. They even talked between their assignments, and maybe, just maybe, Derek didn't hate him as much as he had expected at first. 

At least not like Jackson, okay? He didn't try to fuck up his life. And he could speak in sentences, which was quite pleasant, given his low and attractive voice...

Woaaaah!

Stiles tensed as he pushed away these thoughts. But it was so hard to do it, when he glanced up and looked at Derek's profile. His dark hair was a stark contrast to his place skin, the eyes skimmed over the lines and his cheekbones were to die for. His muscles moved as he raised an arm to tick something off the list.

And somehow Stiles only wanted to lean in and lean his head against Derek's. And why did he smell so good?

"Uh yeah, that would work...", he muttered as he glanced down to the formula.

"How was the group date?"

"Ridiculous," Derek replied with a roll of his eyes. Somewhere in the back of the room Jackson cleared his throat, even though Derek kept his voice quiet, but he ignored it. "Remind me again why I went on a 'date' with two couples. And Scott cheated at bowling," he added, pleased as he heard a scoff coming from Scott. 

Man, these wolves and their good hearing.

Stiles chuckled silently. "You went there all alone? For real?"

"Yeah? Believe it not, not everyone in this class is dating," Derek added with a little quirk of his lips. 

Weird. Stiles had seen the redheaded girl on his arm during Lydia's party. Nothing serious, then? "....you are not?" Stiles sure seemed confused now. "Uh... I though there'd be no way someone like you would be single..."

"Well, you thought wrong," he replied, and to his surprise it came out rather soft, almost gentle. Derek himself seemed confused by his intonation and returned to his trademark frowny face before looking back at the book. "Alright, let's try the acid."

"A...h.. yeah.." Stiles' heart beat heavily in his chest, but it didn't hurt. Strangely enough it just felt warm and really nice.

 

++++

 

The week continued as strange as it had begun. 

The first time Jackson, Lydia and Derek had suddenly taken seats next to him and Scott during lunch, had made him stare and gawk, much to Jackson's amusement. 

Most of the time the three hot-shots talked to Scott, who seemed really happy about this. And once Allison joined them, he seemed in bliss. Stiles wasn't really sure what to think of this, however. They sat there because Scott was a werewolf and probably part of the pack now.

But what was his role in there?

He turned to question things even further when he came late to lunch on Thursday and he already saw them from afar, but there was no seat for him. He felt a dash of hurt run through him before he turned and sat down at an empty chair at the other side of the room.

He knew Scott would never deliberately do this, but it still felt strange. It didn't turn to feel better when Matt sat next to him and began talking about Allison and Lacrosse. This guy was weird, but Stiles was too polite to tell him to go.

After all they were the only ones sitting here.

Ouch.

Lacrosse training on Friday wasn't better. Stiles ran around the field, joined by Danny, who was sweating like he did. 

"Oh man, I really need to learn to shut up...", Stiles let out with a groan.

"Yep, man, you do. Be glad Jackson just lets us run and not do anything else."

"Why did you even join in?"

"Ah?", Danny laughed. "I thought it was fun."

Stiles smiled at that, but they continued to run around the field while the others were doing some exercises.

"OKAY! Short break and then I want two teams!", the Coach exclaimed and clapped into his hands, making Stiles groan as he jogged back to the bench. He ran a hand over his sweaty forehead and then grabbed a bottle, drinking a lot before he let some of it run over his head, eyes closed.

This felt good.

He could hear Scott talk to Jackson, who still mostly grumbled when talking, but slowly seemed to warm up to him.

Stiles' eyes wandered across the field, away from Scott and Jackson, over to the other players. He saw Matt, taking pictures again. He also saw Allison and Lydia chatting at the sidelines, apparently discussing some sort of girl-stuff, judging from Allison's bashful smile and Lydia's bright laughter. 

And then he saw Derek. 

He had apparently just returned from basketball practice, still wearing his shorts and the team jersey, and stood in the parking lot next to his quite gorgeous sister. It looked like she was teasing him, gently punching his shoulder before giving him a long, heavy hug and getting into her car. 

Peter Hale waited next to them, looking at Stiles and actually waving at him with this strange, strange smile. He then hugged Derek, too, and slipped into the passenger seat of the Camaro. 

Derek turned his head towards the field, saw Stiles, and actually approached them casually.

"He...y..?", Stiles asked, water still running down his face. "What are you doing here? Watching your friends play?"

"Just came from training myself, yeah." His hair was mussed, the usually well-combed hair flat and in disarray, with some droplets of water still clinging to it. He'd taken a shower, Stiles' teenage brain provided helpfully, adding the matching images of handsome Derek Hale in the communal shower stalls- 

He was so happy he hadn't picked Lacrosse. Seeing Derek naked would probably just kill him right there. 

"And you? Heavy rounds?"

"Ah yeah. I laughed when Scott tackled Jackson and he fell and so I had to run penalty rounds. For 20 minutes." The memory alone made him groan and he moved his legs slightly. "And you? Team captain of the basketball team?", he said with a smile. "I heard there's a match next month or so? I hope training goes well?"

"Yeah, it's going well. Made some team changes recently and we're doing good." Derek flashed him a surprisingly content expression. "You wanna come to the game or what? Not that it's as prestigious as Lacrosse, but it's fun to watch."

"Hah. I fear I can't." Stiles smiled apologetically now. "It's.... my mother's birthday.."

"I see." Derek nodded solemnly at that, apparently and immediately understanding what Stiles implied by it. He wasn't slow on the uptake, that much had to be said. 

Then, however, he surprised him. "My family's out of town for the next week. Why don't you and the lot come over for a day? We can talk about what we found out."

"Uh...?" Stiles blinked and eyed him as if he wanted to check if Derek was making fun of him or not. "...I haven't found out much. But yeah, you can do some pack-bonding, that's what it's called, right?"

"Pretty much," Derek said, actually looking a little impressed at that. Like he hadn't expected Stiles to know this. "You're joining us, though. Aren't you?"

"I... am not sure." His hand moved up to scratch along his neck. "I think I better leave that to you wolves and supernatural being-"

"STILINSKI! STOP blabbering and come back to the field!"

Stiles whinced and then shrugged. "Sorry, Derek. Gotta go! See you on monday then!"

He grabbed his helmet and Lacrosse stick and hurried over to the other players. Derek followed him with his gaze, silently lingering at the side of the field. Then he turned around, heading back to the parking lot. 

After all he had plenty to do on the weekend.


	9. The bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t remember if he screamed, just remembered the pain and falling off the roof, hitting the ground. The line of sight was broken; the three strangers spoke, and he thought that he recognized one of the voices, but the instinct overriding his active mind didn’t allow him to listen. He was still running, flat-out trusting the wolf that was part of himself to head to safety, blind from pain and sick to the bone, but unable to stop. He had to get away. He had to get somewhere safe. 
> 
> The bullet in his arm burned like wildfire, and he clung to his fraying consciousness as he escaped into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand more Derek/Stiles interaction :D And the bullet!

Hale House was eerily quiet without the dozen of voices echoing off the hallways. 

It had begun to change the day Laura went to college, actually staying at the dormitories more often than not and not regularly heading back home on the weekends. A new silence seemed to linger in the hallways, with more and more members of the family stepping out once in a while, spending time outside. And really, it didn’t bother Derek – they were thirteen people at the house, some quiet was all he craved on some days – but without his parents, without Peter and Cora and any of the others it was … too quiet for comfort, he thought.

It was a just for one week though. It could be fun. And with Peter and Cora in New York, with Laura, and his mother with the rest of the family on a neutral ground that hadn’t be mentioned by name, meeting a court of hunters, he best got used to spend it to the best of his abilities. Not like he’d have the chance again anytime soon.

He did his best to keep the silence at bay on the weekend, blasting music in the bathroom and playing his guitar on the rooftop. Jackson and Lydia came over around noon, hanging out in the massive living room and even going so far as to start a bonfire in the garden on the evening when Scott came over, timid and slightly awkward, but somewhat happy to be part of this experience. To be invited into the pack, even though he barely understood half of it. 

Stiles stayed away, like he had suggested the day on the Lacrosse field. Derek didn’t know why it bothered him, but really, he offered up; this was all he could do. If the young man didn’t want it was his decision. 

Or at least that was what he told himself.

Derek spent half his Sunday in bed, lazing around and finally getting used to the newfound option of ‘not getting up at the brink of dawn because someone was running up and down the stairs’ (it was usually Cora. Scratch that, it was always Cora. Or Peter.) He called his uncle, promised him yes, the house was still standing, and he should just concentrate on helping Laura move her stuff into the new dorms. He also called his mother and had to promise the security of their house again, this time laughing at the odd situation of being the responsible one at home. 

He made pancakes for lunch and breakfast and walked into town when he got bored. As night fell he climbed the rooftops and balanced across them, silent and cloaked by darkness, breathing in the scent of Beacon Hills on a lazy weekend day. 

And that was when it hit him. 

The scent had three distinctive outcomes: Derek’s head whipped up, eyes wide and suddenly bright blue. The second was his claws that scratched across the shingles of the rooftop he had just been sitting on as he jumped up. The third was a high-pitched whine of something whirring past him. 

Then he was running. 

He hadn’t paid attention to the cars on the street, to the one grinding to a halt in the corner and the three people getting out, clad in dark coats. He hadn’t even seen them pick up their guns with the silencer attached, shooting. Barely hitting him. 

He tried to escape across the rooftops, running from the sounds he was acutely aware of now. One shot, then another; one scratched his leg, making sharp, white-hot pain soar through him, making him stumble. 

The third hit him full-on, into the arm. 

He didn’t remember if he screamed, just remembered the pain and falling off the roof, hitting the ground. The line of sight was broken; the three strangers spoke, and he thought that he recognized one of the voices, but the instinct overriding his active mind didn’t allow him to listen. He was still running, flat-out trusting the wolf that was part of himself to head to safety, blind from pain and sick to the bone, but unable to stop. He had to get away. He had to get somewhere safe. 

The bullet in his arm burned like wildfire, and he clung to his fraying consciousness as he escaped into the darkness. 

+++

It was Monday morning and Scott had his head on the desk next to Stiles, looking dead to the world. He giggled every couple of minutes, however, probably thinking of Allison or something equally wonderful. An idiot in love. 

Not that Stiles ever wanted to end up like him – this level of love was just getting disgustingly sweet here. Class was about to start, and to his surprise Derek’s seat remained empty throughout the day. 

Ditching class again, huh. No wonder, with his family out of town. 

Stiles elbowed Scott into the ribs, making him sit up straighter as the bell rang. 

+++

They spent the day together, which was good and helped Stiles to get away from the feeling of neglect he’d begun to experience with his scatterbrained best friend. On the way to the parking lot after class, however, something made the hair at the back of Stiles’ neck pick up. Something was odd. Was wrong. 

He saw Derek standing in front of his Jeep, pale and shaking like he had just seen a ghost.

"Derek??" Stiles ran to him before he even knew what he was doing and his hands were on the other's shoulders, eyes wide. "Derek.. wha... uh!"

And then he saw the blood dripping down, which actually made him fall back one step. He heard Scott approach, bumping into him.

"Why... aren't you healing?"

Quite frankly, Derek looked like shit. His eyes were clouded, his face was ashen, and cold sweat was on his forehead. His clothes were riddled with snatched leaves, like he'd tumbled through the bushes. He probably had. 

The blood was thick and black, and slowly oozed down his hand. "Bullet... still in," he managed to bite out. One hand was on Stiles' car, having shot out as the boy had let go of his shoulders. He swayed, like he was about to faint. "Poison..."

"What poison?" Instantly Stiles was back, eyes on Derek's face. "Who shot you and what can we do? Talk to me!"

Derek heaved, his breath coming in ragged gasps. Scott looked around in growing panic. "Stiles, we can't stay here-" 

"Hunters," Derek managed to bite out. "Argents."

Stiles grit his teeth at that and nodded towards his car. "Scott! Get him in!"

And without thinking, Scott sprinted to action, more or less shoving Derek into Stiles' car. "Tell us what we can do to help you, Derek!", Stiles hissed with something akin to a snarl, while Scott stood right next to the still open door.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet it is. They're with the Argents," Derek managed to bite out, eyes on Scott. The young man closed the door, but curled his hands around the still open window. He was worried now, Stiles could see it on his face; Derek's eyes were hooded, only half open, and his body felt like it was on fire. "If you don't do this for me, I'm dead."

"Okay... okay..."

Stiles closed his own door and gulped. "Scott! Go and meet Allison and find that bullet!"

"But-"

"Just do it!", he said through grit teeth and then started the car. He could see how Scott rushed to Allison and saw them talking while he left the school grounds and slowly drove on. "How could they even shoot you??"

"I was careless," Derek admitted, his teeth chattering. He was cold, despite the summery temperatures, despite his body burning from the inside to fight off the poison. "I'm sure they're with the Argents. They're the only hunters in the region. And this... this isn't a normal bullet."

Stiles reached for his mobile, staring at Scott's message before he huffed and glanced over to Derek,who really didn't look good. "Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there."

"Almost where?"

"Your house?", he offered with both eyebrows raised. Where else should they go to?"

"You can't take me to my house," he snapped back, eyes suddenly flashing blue. There was something in the way he spoke, how he tried to hide his teeth. Like he feared that they'd be sharp and jarring...

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles made a face and then drove to the side, stopping his car there and instantly turned to face Derek. "What happens if Scott doesn't find your magic bullet? Hm? Are you dying?" His heart was racing as he stared at Derek, feeling a lump in his throat.

"I have a last resort." He whispered more than he spoke, cold sweat dripping from his furrowed brow. Stiles had had plenty pain during his life, but he had never looked like this. Probably never felt like this, either. 

God, he looked like shit. Like he was dying. 

"I can't defend myself. If you take me to my house and the hunters come, I'm dead. Family's not here, rememeber?"

"Yeah, but... what do mean? What 'last resort'?" Stiles looked over just as Derek pushed back the fabric from his arm and gave hima good look at the oozing wound. Suddenly he felt sick. "O..OH my god! What is that?" He looked away for a bit before he forced himself to glance back. "Y... you know, you should probably just get out. I really can't help you with that and if Scott doesn't... oh god, if Scott doesn't make it-"

"If Scott doesn't make it, I'm dead," Derek said simply. He looked so much younger like this, so much more his age, with his hair curled wetly against his face and his eyes wide open. Terrified and blue and pained. "Do you want that?"

"N... no..." Stiles could feel his heart, beating so fast that it almost hurt. And there was something else creeping up - fear. Fear for Derek? Of Derek? He wasn't really sure that very moment. With shaking fingers he grabbed his mobile and tried to call Scott, but no one answered. He stared at his mobile for a bit, then send him a message. And another one. And another one. "Fuck.. this.."

"Calm down. And start the car," Derek brought out. His head had lolled to the side, resting against the window. His eyes were closed, his mouth open. He could have looked peaceful, if not for the sharp lines on pain etched into his features.

"Listen, I really think you should not be ordering me around!", Stiles protested, looking up from his mobile. "In fact, I think that if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out of my car right now! Just wait, Scott's on it!"

Why he was so edgy, Stiles didn't really understand himself. He just felt so on edge, so nervous and unable to sit still for even a little bit.

"Start the car," Derek said again, deceptively calm. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards Stiles. "Or I rip your throat out. With my teeth," he added helpfully, voice not even rising the slightest.

Stiles stared at him for a bit, his mouth falling open. But then he gulped, put the phone away and slowly drove off. "And.. where should I drive to?"

"Away from here. Somewhere... safe. Somewhere where I can think." Derek groaned on the last word, pain making his body seize up. Fresh blood dribbled across the wound on his left arm, the veins standing out nearly black against the pallid skin...

"O... okay...." Stiled pressed his lips together and focused on the street. "...do you need anything? Are you cold? You can have my jacket? And if you're hungry, I still got a snickers here?"

To his surprise Derek... laughed. A short, breathy hint of air escaping his lips before his face scrunched up in pain again, a quiet groan slipping past his lips. "Cold. Not... hungry," he replied, fingers grabbing for the jacked that was discarded near his feet. He held on to it, even though he didn't wrap himself into it right away.

"Okay..." Stiles showed him a slight smile before he reached over with one hand, bringing the jacket up and over his shoulder while slowly driving on. "I'm here, Derek. You are not alone. Okay? And I won't let you die." He wasn't sure if he had seen it correctly, but it looked like Derek was nodding. His fingers curled around the jacket, holding it close and for a moment even burying his nose in the fabric. 

Just breathing. 

He was awfully quiet, and only his half-open, slowly blinking eyes betrayed that he hadn't passed out.

Stiles drove on in silence for a bit, tense. And only when the sun began to set, did he stop his car again and grabbed his mobile, calling Scott. What took him so long?

But finally Scott answered. "Oh gosh, Scott! Finally! Do you have it? No? What do you mean...? Man, what am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles ran a hand through his hair, glancing out of the window, his voice slowly turning to a whisper, as if Derek could not hear him. "He's starting to smell. Like Death, Scott. Uh... the animal clinic? What about your boss? Okay..." He closed his eyes, rubbing over them with a finger before he gave the phone to Derek. "Please tell him what he's looking for.."

Derek's eyes snapped open, his fingers grabbing for the phone. They felt cold and clammy where they touched Stiles' own, like he didn't smell like death, but felt like it, too. 

A horrible, churning sensation spread in the younger man's body. A strange fear. What if Derek would die here, in his car? But he spoke to Scott, instructing him. Drawing together the last of his strength for it. "Okay," he hissed as he let the phone slip into his lap. "Okay. Animal... clinic. That's good."

Stiles gulped and stared at him for a bit, then, without thinking, he reached for the werewolf's hand and held it, intertwining their fingers. "Trust me, Derek. You will survive this! Can't we call your parents or anyone for help...?"

"No, don't call them," he said, very sudden and almost afraid for a split-second. To Stiles' surprise he closed his fingers around the hand holding his, squeezing it lightly. Finding comfort in it. "Drive to the clinic. Last resort," he said again.

"....okay..."

Stiles drove on, but his hand stayed where it was, thumb slowly circling the skin he could feel underneath.

"No one's dying on my watch tonight...", he murmured while gritting his teeth.

+++

Stiles pulled open the door the clinic and led Derek inside, eyes on the werewolf. "Okay... okay... " He tried to calm himself as he approached the table, blabbering nonsense. "Look, this... yeah, I'm sure a good night's sleep will totally heal this.... nooot... a biggie.."

"If this infection reaches my heart I am dead," Derek bit back. He had tumbled against the table, cold metal digging into his now naked belly, wound standing out sharp and red and angry. He looked like he was about to be sick, just holding himself up by the sheer force of his will. "We don't have time to wait for Scott. I need..." He turned around, frantically combing through the drawers of the clinic, until he made a sound on the back of his throat... holding up an electrical bone saw.

Stiles' mouth opened and he stared at the saw before he moved back a bit. "Na...what? What? Should I...? NO!"

"You got to cut my arm off," Derek said, deceptively calm and serious. The saw threatened to fall from his fingers. "There's no other way. I can't heal like this, without it - without it I got some chance."

Stiles took the saw and pushed the button for a moment, watching the blade moving before het placed it on the table. "Oh my God... what if you bleed to death??"

"I won't," he replied, panting from the exertion of simply staying upright. His eyes were wide, deep-set in his skull. He looked like he has had a run-in with something terrible, like it was really his life on the line here... He grabbed a piece of rope, tying it around his arm. Stilling the flow of blood. "You have to do this for me. I can't do it alone."

"I... I don't know if I can do this!" Stiles' voice was faltering as he watched Derek, panic rising.

"Why not?"

"You want me me to chop off your arm!", he said with an almost schriek.

"Don't tell me you faint at the sight of blood," he growled, pressing the saw towards him again. 

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm-- "

Derek didn't get to answer. He suddenly doubled over and coughed violently, hacking up a black muckus that splattered across the floor like demonic blood. Swaying on his feet and catching Stiles' terrified expression he spat out words. "It's my body... trying to heal itself. Do it now-!"

"Fu... cuk..." Stiles grabbed the saw, his entire body shivering as he pushed the metal blade against Derek's arm. "Oh my god... oh my go-"

"Stiles?"

"SCOTT!" Pure relief washed over his face. "Oh... you just prevented a life time of nightmares..."

Scott's eyes went wide and he stared at them, but then he reached into his pocket and handed the bullet to Derek, who grabbed the bullet, hand closing around it almost desperate. Stiles had seen this before, on the police station, with a drug addict that had been caught by his dad. He had been twelve back then, shocked by the clear desperation, the need in the frantic movements of the man. 

After seeing Derek's pain he might have to reevaluate his understanding of the word 'desperate'. 

But then Derek swayed on his feet, eyes fluttering and hand going slack. The bullet fell from his hand and he crashed to the floor, unconscious.

"DEREK!"Instantly Stiles rushed around the table and fell to his kneed next to him, while Scott stared at them. His fingers cupped the werewolf's face and he murmured his name again and again. "Please... don't hate me for this..", was all Scott could hear as he saw Stiles' fist connecting with Derek's face!

Scott fell to his knees, managing to grab the bullet on the ground just as he heard Stiles' fist connecting with Derek's skull. The unconscious man shot up, coughing like a drowning man, staring at Stiles dumbfounded. 

But awake. Alive.

"Now, get up!", Stiles heard himself say, even as he held his own first which fucking hurt! Who knew hitting a were would hurt so much?

Scott helped him getting Derek back on his feet before he handed him back the bullet.

And Derek took his, holding on to it as if onto dear life. He bit off the cap with his teeth, spreading the powder on the table and herding it together with the side of his hand. Then he set fire to it, sparks colouring his pallid face golden and orange for a split-second, before fading again. He grit his teeth as he gathered the smoking mess - and pressed it onto the wound, pressing it in with his fingers. 

He fell to the floor, screaming in pain. It sounded like two voices were howling together, the underlying tone of his shifted form rising to the surface even though he kept his human appearance.

"YES!", Stiles heard himself say in utter relief as Derek slowly pushed himself back to his feet.

Scott just threw a glance at him, shaking his head. "Are you okay...?"

"Well, except for the agonizing pain..."

Stiles grinned. "You regained your ability to use sarcasm, so yes, he's okay Scott."

He still looked like shit, but he was alive. The wound had disappeared in the blink of an eye, black veins taking on their normal colour, bullet vanishing in blue, misty smoke. 

Derek coughed again, leaning against the table. Now he was really shivering, the feverish heat gone from his body. He would need time to recover fully....

But Stiles was there again, carefully touching his other arm. "Come on, I'll give you a lift home."


	10. Stay the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek was still swaying on the way back to the Jeep, shaking slightly and clearly fighting to even stay upright. He held onto Scott as he gingerly lowered himself into the passenger seat, panting like he'd run a marathon, but with sharp, clear eyes in his natural colour and without the creeping circuity of black blood underneath his skin. 
> 
> He would get better. They'd done it. 
> 
> "Call me once you're home, okay?" Scott said quietly as he replaced the spare key that had led them into Deaton's clinic, grabbing his bike as he went. "And drive carefully. That's enough action for one night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you'll enjoy reading it =)

Derek was still swaying on the way back to the Jeep, shaking slightly and clearly fighting to even stay upright. He held onto Scott as he gingerly lowered himself into the passenger seat, panting like he'd run a marathon, but with sharp, clear eyes in his natural colour and without the creeping circuity of black blood underneath his skin. 

He would get better. They'd done it. 

"Call me once you're home, okay?" Scott said quietly as he replaced the spare key that had led them into Deaton's clinic, grabbing his bike as he went. "And drive carefully. That's enough action for one night."

"I will!" Stiles nodded and hugged his friend before he walked back to his car and got in. He could see Derek's leather jacket in the back, but he handed him his own jacket again instead. "Here. Use that to keep you warm. I'll get you home."

Derek took the jacket and wrapped it tightly around his shoulders. It was slightly too small and would have looked ridiculous on any other time of the day, but with the way he slumped into the seat it was actually... No, cute probably wasn't the right term. 

Endearing? No. 

Stiles lacked a proper word for this, but he looked thankful, burying his nose in the collar and remaining quiet.

Whatever it was, it made Stiles smile.

Then he started the car, put the window down and slowly drove through the night. The slight wind felt good and he really liked the smell of the night sky. He got slight goosebumps as it still wasn't the time of the year when it would be warm at that time of the day, but he kept the window down and actually enjoyed the slight chill.

"No one is home at all?"

"No, they're all out." Derek's voice was quiet and raspy, vocal cords strained from all the screaming he'd done in his healing process. He rubbed his arm absent-mindedly. "Another week. The hunters knew, they waited."

Stiles nodded at that and took the turn up to the Hale house, to stop there only minutes later. Stiles hopped out and then opened the door for Derek, helping him out of the car before they slowly headed to the house. "I'll bring you in... if you want to?"

"Yeah," he said, and then, like an afterthought, "please do." Stiles was pretty sure he'd never heard him say please until now. Derek's voice was calm and his hand curled around Stiles' shoulder, leaning on him before he found his own footing again. 

He didn't let go of the jacket, either.

Stiles helped him up the stairs and waited until Derek got the keys from his pocket and opened the door. Together they got in and Stiles kicked the door shut before he let Derek lead the way, just supporting him.

They headed up the stairs and then to the left. 

Stiles couldn't help but look around. This house was huge. And beautiful. There was a nice smell in the air, something flowery. There was enough space for a big family clan like the Hale's seemed to be. Countless doors led from the corridor into all direction, a probably huge number of bed- and bathrooms to create enough living space for several generations. Even though Derek didn't seem all that awake anymore, he navigated them into his bedroom. 

It looked like a teenager's room, even if it was a lot less messier than Stiles' own. There was an electric guitar next to the desk and a pretty big radio, and the bed offered at least room for three people of Derek's size. 

The young man groaned. "I should shower..."

"Ah yes..." Stiles let Derek sit down on the bed and then continued to stand in front of him slightly awkwardly. "Do you want me to call someone of your family in the meantime? They'll probably freak out if they smell the blood...?"

"God, you're right." He rubbed his hand across his eyes, groaning. Standing up seemed like an impossible chore just now. "Best call my uncle. He's the earliest home."

Stiles nodded at that. "Okay. Then.... I'll see you tomorrow?", he asked with a bit of hesitation. Could he really leave Derek all alone here? Derek, who looked up, eyes on his face. And it was good that he didn't look as scared or pained anymore, but now his eyes seemed almost entirely blank. "Yeah, it's late," he finally drawled. "You should be home. I'll just take a shower and see you tomorrow at school, then..." He handed Stiles his phone, then, finally, moved to stand on slightly tembling legs. He reminded Stiles of a young horse, nervous and unsteady, but not willing to stand down.

Stiles stood and stared at him, worry etched over his face. "....I imagine it difficult to stay in a house all on your own now..."

"...It is," he said, tentative. Not happy to admit any sort of weakness. "You could stay. If you wanted, that is."

"D-do you want me to?", Stiles blurted out without even thinking about it. Staying. In the Hale's house. Over the night. With an injured Derek. "Or... should I call your pack?"

"No, don't call them. I would..." He huffed, looking at him with a frown. As if talking, conveying words into sounds was hard. As hard as staying upright, probably. "...I would like you to stay. If you would."

"...." Stiles looked at him and was silent as the minutes ticked by. Then he nodded. "...do you need help with showering?"

"I hope I don't," he said, making a face that was closer to what Stiles knew about him. A frown, a sour expression; yeah, Derek would recover if he could already scowl again. "But could you stay nearby?" he asked suddenly, tone quiet and almost like a whisper. Like he hated to admit it...

"Sure!" Stiles smiled and tried to hide every unpure thought about this entire situation - a showering and during that very naked Derek. "Then come on, sourwolf. Grab some clothes and I'll help you to the bathroom!"

"Stop calling me a sourwolf," Derek growled, but it had no heat. He actually showed his teeth in a half-snarl before apparently realizing that this wasn't another werewolf, and he let his mouth snap shut. 

Such a natural gesture on him. 

He made a grab for some clothes lying on top of his bed, then nodded and slowly moved towards what Stiles assumed to be the master bathroom.

Stiles still wore that smile and didn't seem to be bothered at all by this display. He followed him and actually whistled when he saw the bathroom. "Wow. Is your family rich or something?"

"Not really rich, but we're thirteen people in one house. There's bound to be some money, and that money is invested right here." Derek shrugged. The bathroom wasn't decadent, but it was well set, with a big shower and a bathtub in one corner of the room. 

Man, a bathtub. Stiles was halway sure that it had some jacuzzi functions. "Woaaaah! Cool!" He turned to Derek and nodded. "Okay! I'll be right in front of the door and will call your uncle. If you need anything, call me or hit the wall or anything. Good?"

"Good, yeah. Thank you." And he meant it. Derek petted his shoulder before stumbling towards the shower, slipping off Stiles' jacket in the process and making a grab for his belt. 

Stiles closed the door behind himself. Some privacy was a nice idea.

But uh... he had seen Derek pushing down his Jeand and damn that was a fine ass. Not that he hadn't known that before, but still. He stood there, leaning the back of his head against the door and breathed in deeply. And only when he heard the sound of water, he opened Derek's mobile and his contacts, briefly wondering why he trusted him so much. He could easily scoop through his mails now. But no, Stiles didn't do these things.

Instead he sat down right in front of the door and clicked on dial, pressing the phone to his ear.

+++

 

Peter Hale picked up on the third ring, sounding groggy and slightly confused. "Derek?" he yawned into the speaker. "It's four in the morning, what's up?"

"Ah, Mister Hale. I am sorry, this is Stiles. Stilinski, the one digging in your garden.." He flinched at his words, that sounded so stupid. "I am sorry to call you so early, but Derek and I think that it's important to tell you..."

"Stiles, what's up?" Peter sounded immediately awake, his tone sharp and carefully guarded. Stiles could almost taste the dread. "Did something happen to you or Derek?"

"Derek is fine now, Sir.", Stiles said while blinking. Why was he asking about him...? "He got shot by a wolfsbane bullet, but me and Scott managed to help him. I think it was a close call, but it's okay now. Derek is currently taking a shower."

"By a wolfsbane bullet? Christ, we're out of town for a day and somebody tries to kill him?" He sounded genuinely shocked. "Did you get the poison out of his system? Is he healing? Son, I think you saved his life out there--"

"Yes, the wound is healed, and the bullet is gone. He coughed up black stuff and was unconscious for a bit, but I hit him and he then did... burn the wolfsbane? And yes, we saved his life." Stiles gulped. Talking about it made it somehow even more real and shocking... "I just thought I should tell you before you come home to the smell of blood."

"I am... I am actually at a loss of words. Thank you, Stiles. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I am going to--" He hissed. Took a deep breath. "I will drive back to Beacon Hills as soon as possible. Can you do me a big favour and stay with him until I get back? He must be so terrified..."

"....yes. I'm staying. I already promised him that. I'm not going to leave him alone." Coming from him that sounded so strange. As if they were friend, pack, or even more.

"Thank you." And Peter sounded so thankful, so warm. Like he really meant it. "It means a lot to me. He might not show it, but he really needs someone. If it was this close... My, everything could have been too late..." He could almost see him shake his head quickly. "I'm driving over. Please, feel right at home with us..."

"Please don't worry. I got this. " Stiles nodded and then ended the call, turning his head to listen to the sounds in the bathroom. Was Derek still allright?

He heard the water running, but it was quiet inside the room. Either he was okay or he had passed out already... 

His brain wasn't helpful in this case. Worry crept inside his mind... He waited for one more minute for good measure, but then he got up, shoving the mobile in his pocket, hands on the door handle. "Okay Derek! I'm coming inside!", he said before he opened the door and glanced towards the shower.

Derek stood in front of the shower, a towel tied low around his hips and both hands in his hair. He looked at Stiles with bleary eyes, blinking slowly. "Hey," he said, voice warm and thick. The show behind him was still running. "'m not dead."

"Ah...I... see..." And yes, he definitely saw. The water was still running over Derek's body and Stiles found himself gulping slightly. And staring. "Uhm, I'll... go back to the room and tell Dad and Scott that I'll be staying here, kay?" And with that he more or less rushed from the bathroom, all flushed.

Derek didn't stop him on his quick step out of the room, but his eyes followed Stiles for a moment longer before he turned to turn off the shower. 

Stiles' dad was wary of his late call, but when he heard that Derek was home alone and sick - the best lie Stiles had thought of on top of his head - he allowed him to stay over... as long as he went to school early the following morning. Of course he promised to be on his best behaviour! Scott just got a text message, but he replied swiftly and with so many typos that Stiles was sure he was already half asleep.

He still sat on Derek's bed when he slowly walked in, and man if the werewolf wasn't sex on legs..

"...heya..."

"Hey. Sorry, did I worry you?" Derek wore boxers and an oversized T-shirt, and for once he looked his age. He slowly moved towards the wardrobe. "You want some sleepwear?"

"Oh? Right! I got no spare clothes. Uhm..." He glanced around, suddenly feeling almost intrusive. "I'll just sleep downstairs in the living room?"

"Sleep here," he stated, not really asking a question. Derek handed him a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "There's enough room..."

"Here?" He held the clothes, staring at Derek, suddenly nervous. "In your bed?"

"Not good?" He frowned, as if he couldn't understand why he was opposed to it in the first place. "Plenty room."

"Ah...u..h... okay." Stiles gulped and nodded before he slid out of the room to change into Derek's clothes, which were really loose on him. Especially the pants. He held them with one hand as he came back and placed his other closed on a chair before looking at Derek. "I...can I use your toothbrush?"

"Yeaah." the werewolf drawled, sounding more than just a little exhausted. Derek's eyes were half-closed and he had flopped down on the bed, shirt riding up and exposing the fine, long expanse of his belly. And wasn't that a nice sight. "Bathroom. Blue one," he said.

Stiles nodded and then disappeared for a couple of minutes, leaving Derek alone in his room. Alone with Stile's jacket that lay terribly close to his head. And on top of that it smelled so nice.

Derek made a grab for the jacket without thinking, drawing it close to his face and taking a deep, long breath. The smell was sweet and inviting, and he found himself closing his eyes fully, actually purring into the soft material. Derek almost didn't notice Stiles coming back and closing the door as silently as possible. Only when he crawled into the bed, did he clearly notice how this lovely smell only grew stronger.

"Think you can sleep...?", Stiles murmured while he lay on his side, back facing the werewolf.

"Mhm. Am tired," he muttered against the expanse of his back. Without paying attention Derek inched closer, his forehead leaning against Stiles' shoulder. Seeking contact and warmth. Stiles' muscles tensed for a bit, but he quickly found himself relaxing with Derek so close. He could feel his breath against his neck and soon his own eyes closed and he drifted off...


	11. School Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have to get up soon, Derek. School."
> 
> "Not yet," Derek said, voice almost catching in Stiles' hair. He stretched a little, entire body pressing against his before drawing back again slightly. "Too nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a bit late, I was busy with real life (and I still need to write the last two chapters XD)

He dreamt of nothing that night. Just sweet, sweet rest and nothing else that kept him up, nothing that went through his mind. Only warmth and a feeling of comfort. 

And then he woke, finding himself tangled up in blankets, an arm slung across his middle. Derek Hale was pressed into his back, holding him close to his lean, long body, one hand on the hem of his shirt. Breathing into his neck, steadily.

His pants were halfway down to his knees, and he felt so comfortable that he didn't really want to wake up. But a sudden sound made him flinch before he realised it was his mobile and his wake-up call. 

With one hand he reached out, moving a bit away from Derek and he put the phone on silent with a groan. "Uagh..."

"No," Derek said eloquently, drawing him back into his warm embrace. He wasn't fully awake, either. 

Dam this... this was nice, but definitely not what Stiles had planned for this morning. And it was even worse that he was half hard. Stupid morning problems. And his problem right now was a very handsome werewolf right behind him, who even held him in his arms. And actually his heart began to flutter. This was really nice.

If only there'd be more between them. But someone like Derek Hale surely wasn't going to fall for someone like him.

"We have to get up soon, Derek. School."

"Not yet," Derek said, voice almost catching in Stiles' hair. He stretched a little, entire body pressing against his before drawing back again slightly. "Too nice."

Fuck yes.

Far too nice.

Stiles cleared his throat silently. "And you are sure you got no girlfriend?"

"Super sure," he replied, still more than half asleep. "You neither. So s'all good, mhm?"

"Hah..." Good reasoning actually. Apart from the fact that Derek was his crush and this was much more than he had ever hoped for. It was poor bliss, and at the same time pure torture and they weren't doing this as a couple. But just because of a horrible event the day before.

Yeah, they were probably bonding, but not really in a way Stiles had hoped for.

"We still need to get up. I really need to meet Scott at school. He brought my medicine and I'm already starting to feel itchy."

"Alright, alright. I'm awake." Derek groaned, bu sat up behind him, blanket falling away and pooling in his lap. Derek's shirt hung halfway across one shoulder, and Stiles got a really nice view of his sleepy face. 

He sorta wished he'd see it in another context. Waking up next to him after a long night.... 

His brain was doing it again. Going into overdrive. 

"You need clothes."

"Yeah... that I do! Okay, ehm, I'll head to the bathroom while you...pick stuff for me and get dressed, okay? Do you eat breakfast?"

"I can make breakfast, unless you're in a hurry. We can buy some on the way, too. My treat." He ...smiled. Lightly.

And oh my god. If he had not been madly in love with this guy, he sure was it now... wait. Love? "Kay! " And with that Stiles got up to disappear again, washing his face, using Derek's toothbrush again and forcing his erection down before he headed back, already missing his daily medicine. "Do you have Cheerios or... what do you even eat for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, mostly," Derek admitted, looking ... almost bashful. "But it's a bit late for that. So yeah, cereal and milk has to make do." 

And really, it was awfully domestic, eating cereal in the wide open kitchen of the Hale house together...

"Pancakes are great!", Stiles spluttered out before he looked at the clothes on the bed. "Oh? These are for me? Head to the bathroom, I'll prepare breakfast if it's okay? Or would you rather have a snack on the way?"

"Well, if you ask like that... there's a waffle house near the school. We're going there. But I make you pancakes another day," he called after Stiles before he headed back to the bathroom. 

And wow, Stiles was in over his head here. With the itch of his lacking medication in the back of his head and the hum of something inexplicable in his stomach he changed into clothes and felt and smelled like Derek, like wood and nature and moonlight...

++

They both headed to the waffle house in Stiles' car, with a Stiles that was moving all the time, but also seemed chipper and in an awfully good mood.

And man, the waffles! Pure bliss! Stiles promised himself to buy food here again with Scott and with his Dad. And maybe even getting on for Melissa. But wow, meeting Derek introduced him to an entirely new world, or rather Scott being bitten expanded his world and he now knew more and was aware of the supernatural part.

And now he really didn't want to miss it anymore.

A bit later he parked his car in front of the school and headed over to Scott who was already waiting for him and handing him his pills. With a 'thanks', he took them before glancing to Derek, who slowly approached them.

While he looked better than the night before he still had the deceptive looks of a young man that was hungover beyond belief. He would get a lot of shit from the teachers, probably.

Derek ran a hand through his hair and nodded at them in greetings. "Hey. I don't think I said it yesterday already, so... thanks. I owe you big time." His voice was back to his usual, casual tone, not betraying the vulnerability or the almost sweet complaints he'd uttered in the morning.

Scott nodded and smiled. "I'm just glad we could save you, man..."

Stiles gulped down the pill and handed Scott back his bottle of water before he nudged Derek. "Just pretend you're hangover. Everyone will believe you. And better skip Basketball today."

"Yeah, not going to be any good of the field anyway," he said, rubbing the back of his head. The gesture was almost sheepish, surprisingly young on him. "You did. Saving me, I mean. I'd be dead without your help."

"Hey!", Stiles began as he turned to fully face him. "It's okay. I'd do it again and again if it's necessary. But I hope you'll be a bit more careful from now on? I can't be around all the time to save you!" Stiles chuckled, but stopped as suddenly Jackson and Lydia approached them. Jackson frowned as he stared at Derek.

"... you're going to school like this? Are you crazy?"

"I'm not crazy," Derek snapped back, turning his head to Jackson and looking with him with a scowl. The Lacrosse captain looked... worried, really, taking half a step back as if showing his willingness to work with Derek's moods here. "What I mean is, you reek of blood. What the hell even happened to you?" 

"I got shot," Derek replied lowly. "Stiles and Scott saved my life. I tell you later, after school." 

"What, these two?!" Jackson sputtered in apparent shock.

Stiles couldn't help, but clench his teeth. "Yeah what? Surprised that a puny human is capable of such things? You'd be surprised what I can do, Jackson!"

At that the Lacrosse player's eyes turned to Stiles and he showed his teeth, almost hissing. He even walked up to Stiles, but he did not hide or move away and so they ended up staring into each other's eyes. It ended with a snort on Jackson's side.

But he backed off, breaking the eye contact first. A strange rush ran through Stiles, like he'd won against Jackson Whittemore for the first time in his life. 

And maybe, in a way, he had. 

Scott's brows were furrowed, his place clearly at Stiles' side. Not backing off either. 

"Can we stop fighting out pack order in the parking lot?" Lydia suddenly chimed up, giving them her best bored impression. "Let's get inside. Everyone's staring." Her eyes fell on Stiles and she hesitated before she showed a grin and pointed at him.  
"These are not your clothes, Stiles."

"Eh... no. I had no spare ones with me...", he all but mumbled, which made Lydia grin before she turned.

"Come on guys. We'll just tell them you got the flu or something, and you better tell us what happened later. We are your pack and your friends, we're worried." Derek made a sound in the back of his throat, but the faintest of smiles ghosted across his face as he followed them inside. All of them - and this was when Stiles realized that he was walking in a group with the coolest kids of the year, Derek's arm touching his shoulder as he walked past him, Jackson's voice washing over him like a wave and Lydia's chipper tone answering. He was noticed by them, accepted into their middle. 

Hell, it felt weird. And the fact that he was wearing Derek's clothes didn't really help, either...

This really felt like the best and at the same time worst day of his life. He felt so good, his crush finally looking at him and man, sleeping in his bed had been the best thing ever. But at the same time Jackson's behaviour had been clear as day and his affection was one-sided. And maybe Derek just did this to show he was grateful.

But before he could think about this any further, he headed to his locker to get the books for the day and then disappeared into the only course he had alone while the other four walked on.

Scott breathed in deeply as he sat down next to Derek in the classroom. "...he looks kinda weird in your clothes, though..."

"He looks good," Derek replied simply, looking like he was ready to fall asleep on his table. Lydia handed him a bottle of water and actually made him drink from it, a protective behaviour that warmed something in Scott's heart without him realizing why. Jackson seemed to hover around them, too, until the teacher approached and they all had to sit down.

They didn't really see Stiles much for the rest of the day, as they had mostly differing classes. But then, for the last lesson of the day, chemistry united them again. All of them were already seated when Stiles and Danny came rushing in, and hurried to the last remaining seats before the teacher eyed them almost with disdain; but then began classes nontheless.

Stiles immediately began scribbling and taking notes, before he threw a small paper to Scott, who stared at it before he unraveled it. 'Allison. Birthday. Tomorrow.' He could see the exact moment Scott realized the meaning of the words, and he looked up, wide-eyed. Silently, he mouthed the word 'birthday' at Stiles, then moving his hands frantically. 

Yup, he needed a present. And also it was the day of the Parent-Teacher-Conference. Which would be problematic for Scott, judging from his current marks...

Stiles nodded to him, grinning slightly.

"So, Mister McCall!", the teacher suddenly said, not facing him at all. "What is the solution to this calculation?"

Stiles made a face. Man, this was unfair.

"Uhm," Scott said intelligently, looking up at their teacher and actually stuttering a little. Shit, he was nervous. And didn't know a thing.

A paper plane landed on Stiles' desk, Derek's scrawl of a handwriting all over the wing. 'He needs to study. Otherwise he fails class' It made Stile's eyes widen slightly, and his heart began to beat faster. Derek was sending him messages in class? Sure, about Scott, but still he found himself turn his head to Derek and smiled fullheartedly before he whispered a 'yep'.

"Okay, Mister McCall, I'd advise you to study this for the next test, unless you're content with the low number of points. Now-"

Fortunately that moment the bell rang and everyone hurried outside.

"Man Scott! You gotta study!"

"I knooow," Scott groaned, running his hands through his hair and making the strands stick up into all directions. There was a certain desperation in his tone. "But with everything going on, and training, and Allison, man, it's impossible to keep track of--" 

"You just need to sit your ass down and study. Cut back on distractions," Derek said as he walked past them. He looked across his shoulder, eyes catching the light for a second, almost lightning up. "See you guys later."

Stiles snickered as he stayed behind with Scott. "But really, Scott. I can study with you, if you want to? Or with someone else?"

"Study with me," he whined in agreement. Scott looked like he wanted to fall against Stiles' shoulder, but kept himself upright, slumping towards the door. 

They saw Derek again in the parking lot, half-leaning against the hood of a car, bag slung across his shoulder and caught in a vicious hug of his uncle. Stiles saw him pet Peter's shoulder slightly awkwardly, the strain leaving his body bit by bit. Stiles breathed out and relaxed slightly as the sight of this. It was good that his uncle was here now, that way Derek could rest and calm down a bit. Yes, they would always help him again, but having a strong werewolf near was definitely a bit plus.

"Ah... wait here!", he murmured before he hurried to his car, threw his bag in and fished for Derek's jacket before he slowly headed over to the car where the two werewolves were still standing. "Here, you forgot this in my car yesterday."

"Hey. Thanks," Derek said, voice a little choked up with emotions he usually didn't like to display. His hands reached out, but instead of taking the jacket outright his fingers curled around Stiles' hand, just holding on to them for a moment. Then he let go, holding the jacket in hand. 

An almost tender moment. 

Peter cleared his throat softly, standing between them. "Can I talk to you for a moment, Stiles?"

Stiles was still staring at his hand, trying to register what had just happened when his head jerked up and he looked at Peter. "Ah.. uh sure. Well, see you tomorrow, Derek."

"Take care," Derek said, opening the passenger door and letting himself all but fall on the seat. 

Peter's hand curled around Stiles' shoulder, and he looked at him with impossible emotion in those pale, blue eyes. "I don't think you quite know what you've done," he said, quietly. "Derek would be dead without you. And you didn't just safe his life, you stayed with him the whole time, you kept him safe and probably sane. It means a great deal to me, and more even to him."

"Ah... yeah, you are welcome..." It was strange, being touched by Peter like that, and he instinctively tensed at that. "And I am very well aware of what we did. I'm just glad we could help..."

"Me too, buddy. I think I owe you now - quite a lot. So if there's anything I can do for you, anything at all, you tell me?" He sought out his eyes, blue underlying with red looking genuine. "Eh... yeah, noted. Thanks."

And with that Stiles pushed himself away, slowly walking back to his own car, still in Derek's clothes.


	12. we want to be your friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek sighed, pushing his food away and leaning forward. His eyes were on Stiles, a dash of blue in a sea of greens and browns. Pretty colours. "We want. To be. Your friends," he said, very slowly and clearly. "I don't know why you don't get it but this isn't about Scott, it's about you." Derek could see how Stiles' eyes widened and there was a lingering silence between him before a smile exploded in the Nerd's face.
> 
> "Really??"
> 
> Jackson rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter, but I was kinda busy with the idea for a new story... XD Don't worry, though! I will finish this one (just the last two chapters need writing, the rest already exists)
> 
> Oh, and a small warning: private Stiles sexy times ahead XD

It wasn't all that surprising that he didn't see Scott during school the next day. Yeah, it was Allison's birthday - but it was also the day of the parent-teacher conference. And Scott had to attend. Well, he certainly hoped that he'd be in school after, and on time. His mother would kill him if not. 

What came as a surprise was the fact that he met Derek at the lockers - Derek, who had apparently been waiting, hanging around and skimming through his biology textbook. 

"Hey. Scott's ditching today, I guess?" he asked, conversationally. Easy.

"Uh... yeah. I already called him." Stiles rolled his eyes and opened his own locker, leaving some books in it. "I just hope he'll be in later for the conference. They wanted to see him as he's in danger of failing some classes..."

"Yeah, gotta be consequences if he doesn't show up. You don't need to attend I guess?" Derek asked with a small smirk. "I've seen your last test results. Impressive. Guess I should study with you."

"You've seen them...?", Stiles asked with a blink as he closed his locker. It was still kind of strange to just talk with Derek and a part of him was sure that if he closed his eyes long enough, then this awesome dream would just disappear. "Well, I dunno. I never really studied with someone. I have a peculiar way of studying and organising things."

"As long as it works for you," Derek said with a shrug. He fell into step next to him, heading to class together as if it was the most natural thing of the world. To his surprise not even Jackson gave him grief on that day. He hung around Derek as he usually did, but at lunch he even saved Stiles a spot at their table, including him in their talks. 

Was this for real?

Stiles held his plate with the food and stared at the empty spot before looking at Lydia, Jackson and Derek. "Ehm... Scott's not coming today...?" They looked up to him, all three pairs of eyes set on his face. In his dreams this would be the opener to a school-related nightmare. In reality, it was entirely different. "We know. That's yours," Derek said, quirking up his eyebrow as if asking a question. Lydia gave a sweet little chuckle as her boyfriend grabbed Stiles' shoulder, navigating him towards the seat. 

"Sit down." He was really being pushed down by Jackson, who got back to his own seat with a silent grunt.

"Okay... what's the deal? Where's the hidden camera-?", Stiles blabbered. This could not be real. Them. Reserving him a seat. Even though Scott wasn't here.

"No hidden camera. Also no tricks. Just lunch," Derek said smoothly, turning to pick at his food with a fork. "Or whatever they call this. When they said they wanted to include all basic food groups I didn't think they'd put them in a blender and call it a meal."

"Ah no, but...." Stiles looked at his lunch before he almost searched Derek's eyes. "You're Scott's friend. You don't have to be nice to me because I am his best friend." He frowned as he heard Jackson's snort.

"Man, he doesn't get it, does he?"

"'He' is sitting right next to you, and obviously no.", Stiles darted back.

Derek sighed, pushing his food away and leaning forward. His eyes were on Stiles, a dash of blue in a sea of greens and browns. Pretty colours. "We want. To be. Your friends," he said, very slowly and clearly. "I don't know why you don't get it but this isn't about Scott, it's about you." Derek could see how Stiles' eyes widened and there was a lingering silence between him before a smile exploded in the Nerd's face.

"Really??"

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Really really," Derek replied, and he didn't see the glance exchanged between Lydia and Jackson. A fondness was shared between them, with a dash of amusement at their state. "Now, boys, can we eat?" Lydia asked sweetly.

"YES!" Stiles beamed and began eating, all the while looking at each of them. Jackson snorted, but he actually grinned without menace. Wow, he had not known that the Lacrosse Captain was capable of that. "So, you all got splendid control on full moons, I suppose? Scott... not so well. And I really don't want Peter to influence him again. How did you learn to control yourself?"

Jackson huffed. "...came with time."

"Yeah, it takes time. It's easier for me because I was born like it, and I had plenty time to get used to it. Jackson had to learn it much like Scott did, but he listened to me and Peter. We helped him." Derek sipped his drink, looking at Stiles across the rim of his bottle. "Scott needs to learn to trust us."

"Yeah. But he's stubborn and totally in love.", Stiles chuckled. "But I got a theory... the shift must be triggered by something. I have a hypothesis, but I need to test it first. Which might be really uncomfortable for Scott."

Jackson eyed him, one eyebrow going up. "Uncomfortable?"

"Yeah. Might even hurt."

"...you're doing this often? Hurting him?"

"Wellll.... rarely intentional, but it happens?"

"Peculiar kind of friendship," Lydia said, tapping her cheek with one perfectly manicured nail. "How do you planning on testing your... hypothesis? Can we help?" 

"I think you better leave that to Stiles," Derek added with a smirk, shaking his head lightly. Fondly.

"Yeah, better do. He will not forgive me if I drag you into this as well. Although he clearly has to apologise tomorrow... he's ditching everything for Allison. If he's not careful, the Coach will throw him out of the team! Man! A...h sorry for rambling."

"I thought friends ramble," Derek said with a cock of his head. Apparently he was done with his food, now more or less playing with the leftovers on his plate, eyes on Stiles most of the time. Concentrating on him. "You don't need to be so nervous. We're not going to eat you."

Friends.

Oh, if that word didn't make his heart flutter and he ended up smiling brightly. Then he nodded. "Okay! Food! How do you like your steak? Jackson?"

He blinked up, confused for a bit. "Uh... Medium."

"Lydia?"

"Medium. Mostly," she added, thinking about it. 

Derek chuckled. "How do you eat your steak, Stiles?"

"Well done. I want it dead."His eyes now turned to Derek. "Let me guess.... rare?"

"Good guess," the werewolf agreed, for a split-second showing his teeth. "Definitely. And now I could really go for a barbecue. We should have one."

Stiles felt a slight shiver and felt himself staring at Derek's mouth. "Say... can I see it one day? Your shift?"

"You want to?" It seemed to surprise him, but not in a bad way. Certainly not in a bad way. "Yeah. Sure. But not during daylight, probably. Too many curious eyes."

"Yeah, I wasn't suggesting that. But... hey cool!"

Lydia slowly leaned back, watching their interaction.

"And a barbecue sounds awesome! But.. hey, Lydia can you do me a favour?"

She stopped tending to her nails at that. "What..?"

"Well, you often talk to Allison, right? Can you maybe try to find out more about her family?"

"You... want me to snoop on my friend? Forget it Stiles."

"Not snooping. Not on her. But maybe find out when exactly this Kate came to town?"

"Forget it."

Stiles huffed. "Okay, then I'll ask her myself."

The mention of Kate made Derek's frown return. He leaned back, saying nothing, just watching. 

"You want to hang out with Allison to find out about her family?" Jackson asked in disbelief. "You really think that will work? Why don't you let Scott ask for you? He probably has the best chances..."

"I don't... want him to do this as it might destroy their relationship. If she's angry, then she should be angry at me. I can deal with that." Stiles leaned forward, touching the bottle on the table with two fingers. "I don't want to find out that much about her family. I already did some digging on my own and I'm sure she doesn't actually know much. I want to find these wolfsbanes bullets and see if they're keeping true to the code or not."

"Just ... be careful when you're going there, Stiles. The hunters are dangerous, but Kate Argent is a special kind of vicious. Try not to deal with her if you can avoid it." There it was again, the tension in Derek's body. There had to be a history he tried his best to ignore, to clamp down on.

"I'm human. She wouldn't dare to touch me like this." He nodded, glancing at the clock. "Uh, break's almost over. So... I won't see you in courses for the rest of the day and after school I'm going to head home right away. See you tomorrow then?"

"Sure. Don't do anything dumb," Derek added with a chuckle. He stacked their plates and handed them over to Jackson before grabbing his bag, leaving the mess at the ring of the bell. 

And it was ... odd, but pleasantly so. The way they spent time with one another so easily now...

+++

The rest of the day somehow passed in a blur and even when his Dad left him alone at home because of the conference, he didn't really feel bad. His grades were good, although he was sure his behaviour wasn't always the best.

But well, he would never be a person to just blindly follow others...

With a groan he checked his mobile and closed the door to his room, letting himself fall onto the bed. Still no word from Scott. "Man... his Mom's gonna roast him..."

He put it away and turned his head to find Derek's clothes still lying there. Without really thinking he turned his head and smelled the shirt, closing his eyesas a shiver ran down his spine. It smelled so nice.

And before he thought about what he was actually doing, he spread his legs and one of his hands slipped in, wrapping around himself.

It was a strange sensation. The soft texture on the cotton brushed again his face, warm and gentle and worn in a way only loved clothes could feel. The smell was exciting, tantalizing almost, filling his senses and made him curl his fingers around himself.  
And yeah, it was a needy thing to do, lying on his bed with his legs spread, jacking himself off to the smell of his crush that had spent his entire lunch break with him. But to be frankly, Stiles' hormon-addled brain found no flaw in it. The scent helped him to imagine Derek with him, like they'd been on the morning, lying close and moving against one another...

What if they had been both naked?

His mind sure provided him with lovely images that made him groan as his fingers began to move and he thrust his hips up, and in his mind against Derek. The other hand grabbed the shirt and he buried his face in it.

He closed his eyes and saw it right in front of him: those keen eyes, gaze still riddled with sleep as he pressed into him, closer and closer still, their bodies touching in one long expanse of blissfully naked skin. Derek kissed him in his fantasy, all biting teeth and hushed whispers as he closed his hand around his length, moving it up and down in a rush of hot skin and growing wetness. 

The mental images of Derek groaning, burying his teeth in his shoulder and bringing him to the edge with his hands - or his claws maybe; Stiles was a sucker for danger, and it showed, it showed - were enough for his hips to stutter. He took in the scent of Derek's shirt everywhere around him and moaned into the fabric as he came all across the denim of his jeans, erection twitching as intense aftershocks ran through him...


	13. Protective Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Peter had informed Talia and Laura, who had informed the rest of the family, who were currently on their way back to the Hale house. Derek wasn't even surprised at this; if it had been his decision he'd made just the same. 
> 
> He sat in the living room when he heard the cars approaching, tires screeching on the wet forest ground and doors slamming. Involuntarily, he flinched.
> 
> It didn't take long before he saw the familiar face of his older sister who took in the air, frowned and then ran over to him, throwing his arms around him. "Oh my god, Derek! I am sosososooooo sorry! I should never have left you alone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, this really is the longest thing I've ever written; thanks so much for still reading it and for taking the time to comment =) Oh, btw, I named Derek's father 'Frank'. He doesn't play such an important role, but I thought it'd be nice to have a name for him nontheless.

Of course Peter had informed Talia and Laura, who had informed the rest of the family, who were currently on their way back to the Hale house. Derek wasn't even surprised at this; if it had been his decision he'd made just the same. 

He sat in the living room when he heard the cars approaching, tires screeching on the wet forest ground and doors slamming. Involuntarily, he flinched.

It didn't take long before he saw the familiar face of his older sister who took in the air, frowned and then ran over to him, throwing his arms around him. "Oh my god, Derek! I am sosososooooo sorry! I should never have left you alone!"

His father was right behind Laura, and he hugged Derek from behind, rumbling.

"Laura, I'm okay!" he complained, hair at the back of his neck standing up slightly from all the attention. It wasn't that it didn't feel nice, or that he didn't like it - his entire family was affectionate and very touchy. Still, being at the receiving end of this much care weirded a part of him out. "I'm good. I'm healed."

"You smell..." She frowned and looked at him, sniffing at his cheek. "...of Stiles. Did he spend the night?"

His father breathed into his neck and slightly bit him there before he rubbed along his head and slowly let him go.Derek exposed his neck in a natural gesture, closing his eyes as he felt the careful nip of the teeth. It soothed him, a natural way of sedative that made him rumble quietly in his chest. "Stiles stayed with me, yeah. Was nice. I-" 

He didn't get any farther than this when the door slammed open and his mother entered, red eyes sharp and narrowed. The anger almost came off her form in waves, her teeth bared in a threat to anyone coming in her way on her way to her beloved son...

His father made room for her, but Laura wasn't so easy to let him go. "Stiles stayed? Oh, I am so happy! Really!" She still held his arms as tears welled up in her eyes.

There was a snarl, and Talia's hand curled around her daughter's shoulder, effectively dragging her back and away from Derek... whom she engulfed in a massive, powerful hug, tucking his head below her chin and giving a deep growl to everyone around. Derek made a discontent sound of protest that quickly died in his throat as she started to rub her head on his, run her hands across his shoulders. 

"Mum!" Laura protested, rubbing the back of her head over her eyes, before she simply sat down next to Derek, closing her eyes and touching his cheek with her forehead.

There was something immensely defensive about the way Talia held her son, and everyone - outside of Laura, who had the same, protective instincts - decided to give her some room. Derek was, after all, her only boy. Her baby, in a way. 

But Talia reached out, drawing Laura with her into the hug. Derek made a low sound. "I'm okay, you two. I'm okay." He heard his father getting up and disappearing into the kitchen, to come back a bit later with a plate full of cups and lovely smelling tea.

"Yes...", Laura said with a low growl before she leaned back. "I want to kiss these two boys!"

"Best leave that to your brother," Peter muttered under his breath, actually content for once that he was being ignored. He took one of the teacups and mouthed a silent 'thank you' at Derek's father. 

"Mom, you can let go of me," the young Hale complained from his spot. He gave a half-hearted little grumble.

"Talia, give him some room", Frank said silently and offered Laura a cup, who accepted it with a sigh. "Oh my gosh, this was so close. Peter said you were already coughing up black blood..."

"Felt like I was hacking up my entire digestive system," Derek replied drily. His mother rubbed her cheek against his one more time and then took half a step back, still hovering close to him. Ready to strike if it was needed. 

A real mother wolf, really. 

"The hunters went too far," she said grimly.

"Yes..." Frank sighed. "But we have no proof. We need to be delicate about this..."

"These boys practically prevented a war!", Laura said with a groan.

"And saved his life," Peter added helpfully. He took another cup of tea, pressing it into Derek's hand, who just made a face but took a sip from it. 

"I didn't see much, they came in the darkness. It was three of them, in one car. They shot with handguns with silencers and a shotgun, and were pretty good at aiming. Just hit once, though."

"So they were... hunting you?", Laura concluded with a gasp, almost breaking the cup. "These bastards...!!!"

"They hunted me across the rooftops. I think they wanted me to die slowly, alone. Make me scared," he admitted, knowing that they'd pick up on his scent. Knowing that he was terrified when he thought about it.

Laura was silent for a moment, the placed the tea on the table and turned to hug Derek again. "....I can't put into words how happy I am that they were there... how did Scott and Stiles even find you?"

"I went to school, stood in front of Stiles' Jeep..." 

"You went to his Jeep?" Talia muttered gently. She picked up a cup herself, slowly easing down from her animal anger. 

"I felt safe around it," Derek said, defensively.

Laura looked at him, a slight frown on her face, but then she nodded. "They found you there and helped you, so it was a good choice. Right mum??"

"Very good choice," she purred, running a hand across Derek's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "You choose your pack very well, Derek. They are good to you..."

Laura sat there, breathing in deeply before she slumped down. She did, however, flinch slightly as Derek's mobile vibrated softly. A message. From an unknown number.

He frowned as he picked up the phone. "Never seen that number," he murmured, before opening the message. Everyone looked at Derek, suddenly tense as the text popped up. 'HEY! It's me, Stiles! Lydia gave me your number and I thought you should have mine, so here it is. Oh, and do you have Skype?'

"...It's Stiles," he said, and his face broke into a smile. A smile that made his mother and sister exchange a long glance. 

Interesting...

"Okay, Derek!", Laura began, straightly looking at him. "You can wish for anything this evening and stay up as long as you want to. This is your evening. So... what do you want to do?"

"I don't think i want to stay up long. Actually, i really wanna be alone," Derek muttered sheepishly. He sat slumped in his chair, tired and drawn into himself. "But i would really like to have a barbecue with my friends and you all in a while. Can we do that?"

"...a...? Yeah, sure!" Laura smiled, looking at her parents. Her father nodded immediately.

His mobile vibrated again. 'I named you Sourwolf'

He chuckled quietly. 'of course you did. And yeah, I have Skype' He sent him his contacts. "Mom, Dad. I'll go to bed, alright?" It was still early, but he had something else in mind for the night...

"Okay. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to tell us.", his father said with his deep and calm voice. Laura ran one hand through his hair and nodded as well. "Sleep well, baby brother."

Derek leaned into the touch, making a happy sound. Peter just smiled at him, almost playful, and nodded. "Sleep tight little prince."

They all watched him walk up the stairs and disappear into his room. And only then did Laura let out a groan. "....why do I feel like he shuts us out?"

"He needs time. Besides, he's a teen." Peter smiled lightly. "I think he has something else on his mind tonight, if I may say so ..."

"....what are you implying?", Laura asked with a huff as she faced him.

"Well, he almost lost his life a while ago. Let him celebrate it in the ways only a teenager can." 

"Peter, please," Talia groaned. Peter just sounded chipper. "You know I am right."

"U....UH!"

Laura made a face. "Oh gosh, I really don't want to know THAT about him. Sheesh! But... it was nice how he smiled just now, wasn't it?"

Frank laughed. "Yes."

"He's very happy about this Stiles. He likes him. And so does his wolf," Peter added with a smile... "He ran to his car, when he was in dire danger, he walked onto an open parking spot... to reach his car."

Laura groaned. "God... if someone else had found him first..."

"But they haven't," Talia soothed her. Her voice was strong and proud. "Nobody found him, aside from his own pack. This boys did well, and we owe them our lifes. Whenever they need us, we'll be at their side." 

He looked towards the door, ignoring Peter's knowing expression.


	14. Anchor training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Isn't this one of the heartrate monitors for the track team?", Scott asked after looking at it.
> 
> "Yeah. I borrowed it."
> 
> "Stole it."
> 
> "Temporarily misapropriated.", Stiles shot back. "Coach uses it to monitor his heartrate with his phone while he jogs. And you are going to wear it for the rest of the day."
> 
> Scott frowned, glancing to Stiles' bag. "....isn't that Coach's phone?"
> 
> "That... I stole...", Stiles admitting, licking over his lips.
> 
> "Why?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Sterek in this chapter, sorry! But we're back to some canon action between best friends Scott and Stiles!

The next day everything seemed to be back to normal. Laura drove Derek to school where he met Lydia and Jackson, only to run into Scott and Stiles near the lockers.

Classes had resumed and Peter had even told him that his evaluation had not been bad. It was actually really positive, with his grades getting better and him attending more classes regularly. All good. And only once he had the time to sit next to Scott in a class, he learnt all about the mountain lion that had attacked people and had been ultimately shot by an argent and that he was grounded now.

Stiles didn't show up much until he grabbed Scott and hurried off, bringing his Lacrosse equipment with him.

"Okay!", he said once they reached the Lacrosse field and he began to rummage in the bag, handing Scott something after a bit. "Now, put this on."

"Isn't this one of the heartrate monitors for the track team?", Scott asked after looking at it.

"Yeah. I borrowed it."

"Stole it."

"Temporarily misapropriated.", Stiles shot back. "Coach uses it to monitor his heartrate with his phone while he jogs. And you are going to wear it for the rest of the day."

Scott frowned, glancing to Stiles' bag. "....isn't that Coach's phone?"

"That... I stole...", Stiles admitting, licking over his lips.

"Why?"

"Okay, your heartrate goes up when you go wolf, right?"

Scott nodded at that, fumbling with the monitor.

"When you're playing Lacrosse, when you're with Allison, when you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heartrate?"

Scott grinned. "Like the incredible Hulk."

"Kinda like the incredible Hulk, yeah."

"I'm like the incredible Hulk!", Scott exlaimed, laughing.

"Just shut up and put the strap on!" Scott still grinnd as he wrapped it around himself, but his grin faded when Stiles ordered him to turn around and wrapped some tape around his arms, securing them behind his back. "This... is exactly how I wanted to spend my free period..", Scott brought forth with a huff, but turned to face Stiles who slowly walked away from him, taking his bag and the Lacrosse stick with him.

"Right. Ready?"

"Eh... no?"

Stiles continued to walk and then put the bag down. "Remember - don't get angry!" He crouched low an started the app on the stolen phone, while Scott muttered "I'm starting to think this is a really bad idea..."

But only moments later Stiles brought a ball up with his Lacrosse stick and threw it at Scott, trying to hit him. And the first ball already connected, making Scott groan in pain as his heartrate went up a bit. Stiles just snickered and did it again.

"Okay! That one kinda hurt!"

"You're supposed to be thinking about your heartrate, Scott! Stay calm!"

"Okay..." Fortunately for Scott, the next ball completely missed him and he jumped around a bit. "Calm.. I'm staying calm.... uargh!" The next ball hit his face full front and he could have sworn to have heard a snicker not coming from Stiles. It stemmed from Jackson who stood right behind the seats, eyes on these two, shaking his head. Derek was right next to him, confused.

"...what are they doing?"

"I supposed this it Stiles' control training...", Jackson said with a chuckle, but then urged him on. "Come on, I'm hungry."

"ARGH! Son of a bitch!", Scott howled as Stiles managed to hit a spot right between his legs. Derek also began to snicker.

"You know what? I think my aim is actually improving!", Stiles said while reaching for the next ball.

"I wonder why!", Scott shot back.

"Abababa... don't get angry!", Stiles reminded him after a glance at the phone.

"I'm not getting angr...uag!" Stiles managed to hit him again and again and again. He really showed no mercy, and partly even seemed to enjoy it. "Sto...p..!" Scott groaned this and fell to his knees. Jackson tensed, ready to walk to him, but Derek's hand stopped him.

Stiles stared at the phone, then at Scott and suddenly seemed worried. "Scott....?"

But suddenly Scott ripped the tape and fell to the side, gasping heart.

"...you started to change..."

"...got angry... but, it was more than that... " Scott breathed heavily, glancing up to Stiles. "The... angrier I got, the stronger I felt."

"So it is anger then."

"I... I can't be around Allison...", Scott suddenly said in an almost whine.

"Why? Just because she makes your happy?"

"No.. but I could hurt her."

"Okay, so. Stay away for a while until you figured out how to control this."

"But.. is it for a few days, or... forever?"

"We'll figure something out. And we still got Jackson and Derek as well. They can help you? If you accept it?"

"Yeah... maybe... maybe I should."

 

+++

 

The plan - to stay away from Allison. 

The truth - lab partner Allison. 

And even more truth - teacher calling Scott out on not doing any reading.

 

Stiles had already feared for the worst, and was getting more and more nervous the longer he checked, but then suddenly Scott's heart calmed. He frowned, looked up - and saw Allison holding his hand.

Huh. Maybe not staying away wasn't such a bad idea after all.

 

++++

 

Stiles pushed the door open and walked out, so glad that this class was finally over. It had dragged on endlessly.

"It's her", he said once he was right next to Scott.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Allison." Scott just stared at him as they continued to walk down the hall. "Remember what you told me at the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her?" Scott nodded. "Remember the night of the first Lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out in the field."

"Yeah! Yeah, I did!"

"Well, so that's what brought you back! So that you could score! And then after the game, in the locker room, you didn't kill her! You know, at least not like you were trying to kill me!"

Scott looked at him, pressing his lips together.

"She brings you back... is what I'm saying..." Stiles said with a sigh.

"But, that's not always true! Because literally every time I'm kissing her, or..."

Stiles shook his head, grinning.

"No, that's not the same!", he interrupted Scott. "When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex. Ya know?"

Suddenly Scott laughed and began to grin. "You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?", Stiles grumbled.

"Yeah..!"

"Okay. Fine. Look! Back in the classroom, when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I think she actually gives you control, kinda like an anchor."

"Because I love her."

"Exactly."

And suddenly Scott stopped moving and glanced to the side, eyes wide. "Did... I just say that?"

"Yes, you just said that...", Stiles rolled his eyes, remembering how he saw Allison and Scott kissing in the locker room. 

"I... love her...", Scott repeated with a laugh.

"That's great! Now, moving on-"

"R-really. I'm totally in love with her!"

"And that's beautiful... now, before he go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please?" Scott stood in front of him, unable to stop grinning. "Because obviously you can't be around her all the time!"

"Y-yeah... sorry. So, what do I do?"

Stiles sighed and rubbed hand over his face, tapping his foot on the ground. "I don't know.... yet." He turned around again, holding his bag with one hand, staring into the distance. Scott could almost hear his mind running.

"Ah... now you're getting an idea, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Is this idea gonna get me in troble?"

"Maybe."

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?"

"Yeah. Definitely. Come on."

In Scott's eyes this was the worst idea ever. Stiles damaged a car and made it look like it had been Scott. And the group of angry cool guys? They had immediately rushed to Scott and begun to beat him up.

It was a brilliant plan, Stiles had exclaimed as he had watched his best friend being beaten and not showing even the slightst hint of a change or claws! Scott had managed to stay in control! It had ended, however, for both of them in detention.

"You knew I would heal..."

"Yup..."

"So... you did that to help me learn?"

"Yup..."

"Dude, you're my best friend..."

"Look. You have something, Scott... okay, whether you want it or not... you can do things that nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something..." Stiles looked over to Scott, and his best friend met his gaze.

"I know... and I will."

"All right! Both of you!" Both heads snapped up and that and turned towards the teacher. "Outta here."

Both murmured a 'thank you', grabbed their things and hurried out of the room and the school.


	15. This is Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes?"
> 
> "Ah... " He stared at her and let out a laugh before he cleared his throat. "I am Stiles, a classmate. And Allison lost her mobile in school and I wanted to give it back to her as I just happened to find it in-"
> 
> "Allison is currently not here. She's running. But please come in, I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I can't believe I'm really at chapter 15 and the story is not even finished! I've really never ever written something that long! Thanks a bunch to my bestie for the inspiration whenever I feel stuck and for supporting me that much! And thanks, of course, to every single one of you here for reading this story, laving kudos, commenting or even bookmarking it! It really feels great to see that there are people out there who like what I write!
> 
> The next chapter will be posted on the 17th of May as I'm flying to Ireland with my family =)

It took Stiles a bit until he had mastered the perfect plan to visit Allison and snoop around, or maybe ask her head-on. 

He had to be careful, however. The relationship between Allison and Scott wasn't the best right now - mostly due to Scott running off and away all the time. Of coure he couldn't simply tell her what's going on, but it didn't really come as a surprise to Stiles that Allison didn't really know how to deal with this.

Which, of course, meant that he had to be all the more careful with how he dealt with his Sherlock Holmes deduction method - he really didn't want to separate them any further.

The first part of his plan was already in full effect - Stiles had grabbed Allison's mobile when she had talked to Lydia and walked away with it. Hopefully Allison would just assume she lost it and - the hero - Stiles would drive to her place later and claim that he found it by chance. She wasn't a werewolf, so she would not be able to tell if he was lying or not. Perfect. That way he could enter her house, because she was far too polite to not ask him in afterwards. (Sure, right?)

But then what?

He couldn't simply ask he if her family owned big sword with whom they tended to cut werewolves in half. Right? Or could he?

 

+++

 

Stiles hopped out of his car and breathed in before he rang the bell and showed his most charming smile, the mobile in his hand, already imagining Allison' surprised face.

At first, however, it was him who was surprised as a woman with long and blonde hair opened the door, looking at him before she grinned.

"Yes?"

"Ah... " He stared at her and let out a laugh before he cleared his throat. "I am Stiles, a classmate. And Allison lost her mobile in school and I wanted to give it back to her as I just happened to find it in-"

"Allison is currently not here. She's running. But please come in, I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that." She moved a bit to the side and nodded to the inside, waiting until Stiles finally moved and slowly got in.

Okay, this part wasn't as planned. Not at all. This woman seemed cold and the way her eyes bore into Stiles' frame, he was hardly able to surpress a shiver. Something about her was odd.

She brought him to the living room and more or less pushed him down before she grabbed the mobile and then sat down right across him. "Stiles. You are the Sheriff's child, right?"

"Y-Yes, Mam..."

"No need to be so formal. I am Kate, Allison's aunt."

"Yeah...

"You're also a friend of Scott's... right?", she asked and tilted her head. Stiles fidgeted, and gulped before he nodded. Suddenly the athmosphere seemed chilly.

"Yes. We're best friends."

"Is that so? Hm, he's a nice kid from what I've heard. Allison's taken quite a liking, I heard..."

"Yes, they're a couple, right?"

The smile she showed him probably was supposed to appear soft, but all it did was form a lump in Stiles' throat. "Oh, yes. Young love! I still remember when I was in love, ah... but I'm more into younger guys. They're so full of dreams and hopes-"

"H-hah yeah! That we are, I guess!", Stiles suddenly interrupted her, not sure if he liked where this was going. So much for his perfect plan.

"But, really. Thanks for bringing her mobile. Is there anything else you wanted?" This sounded so much like a trap - but could he dare to peek into it, as long as he kept far away enough to move back before he got caught in it? Could he give her the impression that he was playing her game and secretly turn it into his own?

It was worth a try. The worst that could happen was him embarassing himself...

"Ah, actually! There is something!"

"Please, don't hesitate. I'm always for helping youngsters if I can!"

"We're currently covering old family stories in history, and Allison talked about your name being Argent, which means silver in French. And I wonder, as presumably, if this book is correct, then your family is well known for slaying an old beast in former times-" At that she suddenly laughed, but urged him to go on. "And I wonder what weapons were used to do such things. Surely not bullets, but maybe swords?"

She looked at him and grinned. "Swords? Like, cutting beasts in half with it?"

His pupils widened before he could help himself and she clicked with her tongue. But then suddenly the front door opened.

"I'm bac-- Stiles?"

He immediately jumped up, showing Kate a forced smile before he turned to Allison. "Yeah, I found your mobile and brought it back. Thought you would need it."

"Oh... oh thanks!" She openly beamed at him, but before Stiles could say any more, he felt one of Kate's hands on his shoulder, pressing in.

"Yes, he's such a nice boy! I'll see him out, you take a shower and write your friends that you got your mobile back. I'm sure they were worried already!"

"Yeah! See you tomorrow Stiles!" Allison took the mobile from Kate and then walked up the stairs while Stiles felt himself being pressed to the door, through it and then back to his car. Only when he stood right in front, the fingers lessened.

And just as he wanted to breathe in and feel relieved, he felt the fingers move to his hip before they pushed him forward, right against the side of his car and he groaned in pain.

The other hand grabbed his hair and pressed it against the window.

"Okay, listen. I like you, you're cute. But it you drag your nose in too deep...", and with that she shoved her ellbow hard against his hip, making him moan again.

"Oh my, Lacrosse is really such a brutal sport. You should be careful." Slowly her fingers left him and he just turned, head back to the house and closed the door as if nothing had happened. Stiles pulled up his shirt and hissed as he looked at the red spot before he pushed himself off the car, staring at the black car right next to his Jeep. It looked new, black, shiny. But there was glass on the ground, some faint scratches on top and a camera inside.

Stiles frowned, but then walked over to slowly get into his baby and drove off, trying not to shake too much.


	16. Trying to get drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, what's wrong?", Stiles asked and even Lydia looked at him.
> 
> "....she said she needs a break."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to post this, but I was on holiday with my family and didn't really have internet while we drove through Ireland. But now I'm back and thus also will resume posting regularly ;)

Officially nothing had happened at all. 

Allison was friendly to him, his father busy with work, Scott sickly in love and the Derek-gang kept a spot for him during lunch.

Only the Lacrosse training two days later was a living hell. The bruise on his hip was big and purple, but he could easily tell everyone that he had just fallen or played Lacrosse too hard. And he certainly had no plans of telling anyone. At least not now.

His Dad would jump into legal action, only to have her word against his. Allison would not believe him over her aunt's word, and Scott had been really sceptical when he had uttered doubts about Kate. Jackson wasn't interested in him anyway, Lydia neither, and he really didn't want to worry Derek. At least not now. Not when he didn't have any proof.

He needed to see the sword. Or something that could be counted as proof. Her words weren't enough. Words she could deny, and maybe it had all been a morbid joke? He didn't think it was, but there was no way for him to know it.  
And that meant that he had to get back into her house somehow. 

But right when he was in the middle of creating his big master plan, Scott sat down in front of him during lunch and looked like someone had kicked him.

"Hey, what's wrong?", Stiles asked and even Lydia looked at him.

"....she said she needs a break."

 

++++++

"Can you tell me what we're doing out here?"

Stile walked ahead, glancing back to Scott with a slight grin. "Yes!" He briefly glanced up at the moon and then went on, holding out the bottle he had hidden underneath his jacket for the entire time of the driv here. "When your best friend getss dumped-"

"I didn't get dumped! We're taking a break!"

"Alright, when your best gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break... you get your best friend drunk!"

His plan had been so good! Really perfect! Light a fire in the middle of nowhere, find a nice spot, bring a bottle Jack Daniels and drink until they would both sit there and laugh about everything and tell each other stupid stories.

But, as it turned out, Stiles was the only one getting drunk. Scott was sober.

"Dude!" Stiles let himself fall down and looked at Scott who sat on a stone right behind him. "She- she's just one girl! You know, there are so many, so many, soooo many other girls in the sea..."

"You mean 'fish in the sea'."

"Fish? Why are you talking about fish? I aaaaaam talking about girls. I love girls. And boys. I love them! Especially those with fair skin and dark hair, wonderful eyes, all those muscles..."

"Like Derek?"

"Yeah! Exactly!" Stiles turned his head slightly and glanced up to Scott. "Hey, how did you know I was talking about, ab... what was I talking about?" Stiles snickered, but then reached for the bottle. "You're not drunk!"

"No..."

"Hey! Maye it's like.. not needing your inhaler anymore. Maybe you can't get drunk?"

Scott frowned at him.

"... am I drunk?"

"You're wasted."

"Yeaaaaaaah!" Stiles brought up his arm, waiting for Scott to give him a fistbump, but nothing happened, but then let it fall down again with a groan.m"Ah, come on, dude! I know it feels bad, I know it hurts! I know! Or... I don't know.", he said with a chuckle."But... I know this! I know that... as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse!"

Scott hesitated a moment before he frowned and again glanced towards Stiles.

"I'm not making any sense..." Stiles laughed silently, pushed himself up a bit and reached for the bottle as it was suddenly snatched from his hands. Scott immediately turned his head, focussing on the new guys. Two man, grinning at them.

"Look at them! Two bitches drinkin' in the woods!"

"Give it back."

"He wants his bottle back?", the second one said with a sneer, not moving from his position at all. Stiles stared at them, too drunk to fully register what was going on, but Scott got up and he actually snarled. "He brought me here to get me drunk. I'm not drunk yet."

The two men snorted and the bigger one brought the bottle to his lips, taking a gulp. Scott slowly approached him, his eye glowing yellow in the light of the moon. The smaller one suddenly tensed and showed his teeth.

"Give me the bottle."

"Scott...?, Stiles asked as he saw Scott's nails getting longer and longer, slowly turning into claws. And slowly the bigger man handed him the bottle, his head slightly tilted.

"All good, we didn't know."

The man's eyes glowed yellow as he slowly retreated, and the second one followed as Scott just threw the bottle against a tree and hissed. Scott turned and grabbed Stiles' hand, pushing him back up before he turned and began to head back to the car.

"O-okay... was that because if the breakup? Or 'cause tomorrow is the full moon?"

Scott just walked on, opned the door and watched his friend almost collaps against the care before he hoisted him in and closed the door, heading to the driver's seat. But before he drove off, he glanced back to the woods."I wonder what they wanted here... were they omegas as well?"

"Ask that Derek! I'm no werewolfexpertohfuck...I'm drunk...", Stiles jut slurred and moved one hand before he closed his eyes and groaned.


	17. Call me Biles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stiles...", Scott began.
> 
> "Biles! It's Biles! With a B. Call me Biles, or I swear, I'm going to kill you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but my computer was totally acting up yesterday and nothing really worked, ungh :( I hope I can get a new one soon!

The next day was kind of okay for Stiles - apart from the slight hangover, but thank God for the invention of aspirin. The day, however, was worse for Scott. He tried to talk to Allison on numerous ocassions, but either she walked away or the teachers interrupted him.

And then Scott ran out during the test. An important test.

For a brief moment Stiles stared at his paper, calculated that it was by far enough to pass, before he rushed after his friend. His friend, the werewolf, who suffered a panic attack.

And it was hard for Stiles to see him like that. Scott, the strong one, the one who never gave up, stood unter the shower and was completely wrecked. And everything Stiles said didn't really make it better.

He wondered if he was like that sometimes as well, everytime he had pined over someone and all the times he loved someone and was never loved in return. Would he end up like this as well if this thing with Derek - which wasn't even a real thing - ever got more than meeting in school because his best friend was a werewolf now? He didn't know, and the thought alone made him sad and press his lips together.

But now he needed to focus on Scott. His best friend who needed his help and was totally lost without him.

++++

 

The Coach's whistle was loud enough to make all of them flinch as they Lacrosse team got changed. Scott sat there, holding his gloves and stared ahead, not really registering what was going on around him. All attempts to ease his mind had been futile - especially when he had listened to a talk between Jackson and Allison that had ended in him damaging parts of the school.

Fortunately for him no one thought that it had been a student at all. After all, who would be able to just punch a dent into a brick wall. Right?

"Okay! Listen up!"

Stiles grabbed his bag and sat down right next to his friend while Jackson looked at them, frowning.

"Due to the recent pink-eye epidemic, the following people made it to first line on a probationary base. Good. Rodriguez!"

Stiless couldn't help but look up, hope in his eyes as he stared at the Coach.

"Taylor! And a..."

He tensed and sat up straighter.

"Oh, for the love of crap... I can't even read my own writing. What is that? An S?"

Stiles reached for Scott, biting his lower lip.

"AH.... no... no that's a B."

At that he rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Okay, it's definitely a B. Rodriguez, Taylor and Bilinski."

Stiles' eyes widened and he stared at the Coach, suddenly getting up and screaming in joy, pumping his arms into the air. Jackson and Danny just rolled their eye at the display.

"Bilinksi."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Laughter filled the locker room as Stiles sat back down with a 'Yes, Sir'. But even though, he couldn't stop grinning! He had to tell his Dad! And Derek! Would Derek even care? Ah, it didn't matter, he would tell him anyway!

"Stiles...", Scott began.

"Biles! It's Biles! With a B. Call me Biles, or I swear, I'm going to kill you!"

"NOW!" The Coach obviously wasn't done yet. "From here on out, McCall is going to be the co-captain. Congrats!"

Stiles now turned his head to Scott, mouth wide open before he clapped him on his back and smiled widely. Scott seemed more shocked than anything else, which was clearly mirrored by Jackson, who ended up staring at him.

"Asses on the field!"

Everyone grabbed their equipment and slowly head up. Stiles jumped up and walked next to Scott.

"Dude! Can you believe this? Your captain! I'm first line? I'm first line!!!"

"What's the point? It's a stupid title... I could actually smell the jealousy in there."

"Wait! You smell jealousy?"

"Yeah... the full moon makes everything more intense."

"Huuuuh...." Stiles looked at him, slightly grinning. "Can you smell stuff like... desire?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like sexual desire?"

"....sexual desire?"

"YES! Desire, Arousal..."

Scott huffed and turned his head to the side where he saw Lydia talking to Derek. "From Derek to you?"

"Yesss... look, I just need to know if I even have a chance with him?"

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"What...? Because I want to save myself utterly and crashing humiliation. So, can you just go there and ask if he likes me?"

"Okay..." Scott breathed in deeply and then turned, walking towards them, his eyes on Lydia. 

"I love you man!", Stiles whispered after him just as Derek turned his head to glance at Scott and then at Stiles, frowning. Stiles ended up stupidly waving in his direction.

Humiliation. There you are.

"Hey, can I..." Scott began to adress Derek, but then his head turned to Lydia. "... talk to you for a bit."

"Yeah sure!" And then Scott walked away, leaving Stiles standing there with his mouth wide open.

"Wha........?"

"Did you want anything from me?", Derek asked as Stiles walked up to the front.

"Ah? Me? From you? Ah no! No.... ah... actually yes! I'm first line! For a bit at least!"

Derek smiled at him, holding his bag with one hand. "Hey that's cool! Then I'll make sure to watch the game!"

"Oh...! Aren't you going to watch it anyway? I mean, Jackson's playing?"

"Yeah, but now I got one more reason to." Stiles almost melted, even when Derek slowly turned and walked to the field with him. No doubt to watch his friends training, but that included him as well, right? Right? As much the day sucked for Scott, it was awesome for Stiles!


	18. what's wrong with you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...she kissed me.", Scott said silently.
> 
> "What...?"
> 
> "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me...", he almost purred while grinning at Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have posted this earlier, but the Internet decided to die on me ;_; So, here it is, Scott's full moon experience we all know from the series - but with a little twist in the next chapter ;)

"Hey! What happened! You were supposed to ask Derek!", Stiles asked as soon as Scott sat down next to him on the bench, wearing a bit of a stupid grin.

"Sorry. Lydia wanted something."

"Uh...uh... man you asked her, not the other way around."

Scott just stared at the field before he grabbed his Lacrosse stick and got up.

"I'll rethink my love for you, Scott!"

But either he didn't listen, or he didn't care. He hadn't even listened when Stiles had asked him if he was okay earlier. After all, in some hours the full moon would hang in the sky and make it hard for Scott. Of course Peter had offered to help him through it, but stubborn as he was, Scott had refused.

And the training now seemed to turn the day into a not so nice one afterall. Scott got tackled and fell, but he was up in an instant, puhing Stiless back before he grabbed a ball and ran towards the goal again. And this time it was Scott who pushed the others, which ended in Danny lying on the floor and everyone rushing towards him.

And to make things worse, when Lydia came rushing to the field, her lipstick was all over the place. Jackson frowned at it before he stared at Scott, joined by Stiles who really didn't get his best friend right now.

His best friend who just walked away after this, ignoring the stares following him. 

"....what's wrong with McCall?", he suddenly heard Jackson right next to him, but all he could do was shrug.

"....wish I knew? Full moon maybe...?"

"I'm never like this."

"Yeah, because you're clever and get help from your alpha."

+++++

Whatever Scott had done that day, Stiles still got to his house in the night and after a slightly awkward talk with Melissa (who totally didn't stare weird at his bag filled with awesome little goodies that would certainly help Scott go through this night in one piece), he headed up to the room, only to almost jump as Scott was already there.

"Oh my GOD!"

Scott just sat there, passively looking at him.

"Dude, you scared the hell out of me!"

Stiles got his bag closer and opened it, rummaging through the chains he had bought. "Okay.... let's set this up. Do you want to see what I bought?"

"I'm fine. Just lock the door and go."

"Are you sure about that? 'Cause you got that serial killer look going on.... and I hope it's the full moon, 'cause it's really starting to freak me out." Stiles gulped and bit on his lower lip, his eyes on his friend, just hoping for anything that seemed normal. But Scott just continued to stare at him.

"I'm fine. You should go now."

Stiles' mouth was open for a bit, before he pushed himself up again. "Allright, I'll leave... well, look, would you at least look at the bag and see what I bought? Maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good?"

Scott just sat there and the seconds ticked by. But then he pushed himself out of the seat and approached the bag and Stiles. Almost like he suspected something he got to his knees, eyes first on his best friend and then on the bag. He reached in and pulled out some of the chains. "You think I'll let you out this on me... and let you chain me like a dog?", Scott asked with an almost mocking grin.

"Actually no..."

And then Stiles dashed forward, grabbing Scott's arm, puhing him against the wall as he got the handcuff around his hand and the heating before he rushed away.

"What the hell are you doing??", Scott almost roared.

"I'm protecting you from yourself!"

The werewolf just stared at him, his eyes turning yellow before Stiles turned and left the room. He breathed in deeply, gulped and headed to the kitchen to come back with a bottle. "I brought you some water...", Stiles murmured, and placed it close enough for Scott to reach it. But he just grabbed it and threw it at Stiles.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Stiles stood there for a bit before he turned around and stared at him. "Scott! Ya know, at first I thought it's just the full moon that's making you do this! You made out with Lydia, Jackson's girlfriend! You kicked Danny and he's seriously hurt! You're a complete dumbass right now!"

"...she kissed me.", Scott said silently.

"What...?"

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me...", he almost purred while grinning at Stiles.

Stiles stared at him and then shook his head, heading out of the room, leaning against the wall and clasping his hands over his eyes.

"I bet Derek would kiss me too. He would touch me everywhere I'd let him. And I could do anything with him that I wanted. ANYTHING!"

Stiles slid down the wall and fought back the lump in his throat, trying to tell himself that it was just the full moon.... just the full moon. But still, it hurt.


	19. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stiles?" Derek's voice washed over him in the most soothing way possible. He sounded hoarse, like he'd been singing or screaming, and Stiles could picture him in this huge house of his parents. "Where are you? And where did Scott run off to? We have to look for him."
> 
> "I don't know! He just broke free and jumped out of the window! Probably Allison? I'm not sure, but he kept babbling about her all the time. Maybe there!" He hissed and turned left, but couldn't spot him anywhere. "Next full moon, please do us all favour and just lock.him.up with Peter somewhere. I don't care if he wants it or not!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott's 'amazing' full moon experience :D But fortunately there's a pack close to help!

For a while it was silent, then Stiles heard Scott chuckle. And then he began to whine.

"Let me out!"

Stiles scratched his head and then began to fidget.

"It's the full moon. I swear! You know I wouldn't do this on purpose!"

He breathed in deeply, staring at the wall across him. He could hear Scott trying to move, could hear him breathe. "Please Stiles, let me out..."

Stiles still sat there and closed his eyes for a bit. It hurt. Scott's words hit a nerve and still it pained him to keep his friend there, while he obviously was in pain.

"Allison broke up with me... it hurts so much, Stiles... it's killing me. Just please... let me out." Scott's voice was so silent right now, that Stiles actually had to turn his head to hear him.

"I can't", he just whipered, shaking his head, bringing his hands up to cover his ears as Scott began to scream in pain. It was almost too much for him to stand and he could feel the tear coming to his eyes. 

But then suddenly the noises stopped and he turned, frowning.

"Scott...?" He slowly opened the door, peeking in, but all he saw were the broken handcuffs and blood. "O...h.. shit!"

Stiles turned and rushed out, grabbing mobile and quickly dialing the only number that came to his mind - Derek!

The phone started ringing, and for an agonizingly long moment Stiles feared that Derek wouldn't pick up. His thoughts were a jumbled mess - maybe he already got bored of him, maybe he was with some gorgeous girl out doing whatever Stiles' overdriven brain could imagine, maybe, maybe - but then the receiver was picked up. 

And Peter Hale answered. "Stiles! How nice to hear from you. What's up?"

He wanted to curse as he jumped into his car. "It's Scott! The full moon makes him crazy! He was all nuts today in school and now he broke free and ran off!"

Stiles started the car and began to drive off. "I dunno where he went to! Probably Allison!"

"Stiles, take a deep breath. What did Scott do?" 

He didn't sound too alarmed, which was somewhat... soothing. There were sounds on Peter's side of the phone, rustling and the clinking of chains, and somebody was yelling. 

"Hold on, hold on. You sure?" Peter said, somewhat away from the phone. "Alright. Stiles, Derek wants to talk to you, give me a minute."

Stiles put the phone on speaker and placed it on his lap as he drove on, looking for Scott. "I tried to chain him in his room, but he broke free. He was a total asshole today, kissed Lydia and tried to hurt me with words. He's totally nuts!"

"Stiles?" Derek's voice washed over him in the most soothing way possible. He sounded hoarse, like he'd been singing or screaming, and Stiles could picture him in this huge house of his parents. "Where are you? And where did Scott run off to? We have to look for him."

"I don't know! He just broke free and jumped out of the window! Probably Allison? I'm not sure, but he kept babbling about her all the time. Maybe there!" He hissed and turned left, but couldn't spot him anywhere. "Next full moon, please do us all favour and just lock.him.up with Peter somewhere. I don't care if he wants it or not!"

He was sure that he heard Peter mutter 'what a mess' somewhere next to the phone. Derek growled, a deep, uncomfortable sound. "We're going to look for him. Do you know if Allison's home? If yes, drive past her place, see if you spot him somewhere. He can't be seen out there!"

"I'm on my way to her place!" He frowned at the memory of his last visit, but tried to put that aside as he sharply turned around another corner. "Can't you trace him? Smell him out or something?"

"It's not so easy — " Derek began. "Hold on." There was static for a moment, sounds that Stiles couldn't place filling his ear. Then the rustle stopped, the reception got clearer, and Derek sounded as if he was running. "I got his scent. Peter and I will find him. Keep looking, okay? But be careful. He's out of his mind due to the moon."

"Okay! Will do!" Stiles grit his teeth as he stopped his car in front of the Argent's house, glancing up. There was no light coming from Allion's bedroom, but she could also he downstairs? His eyes turned to the front door and he hesitated.

Should he just knock?

With a gulp he put up his mobile, opening the chat.

'Hey Allison! It's Stiles. Just wanted to ask if I could borrow some of the history homework from you? I can hop by and grab it?'

His fingers tapped the wheel as he waited.

'Sorry. It's in my locker at school. But I'll be home soon, Jackson's driving me back right now. But be careful, there's something out there.'

Stiles groaned. "Allion's with Jackson. Maybe Scott saw them. I dunno where they were, but Scott must be near to them and you sure can trace Jackson? He's pack, right?"

"This is worse than I thought," Derek growled. He was running now, the wind rushing through the receiver, filling Stiles' ear. He was pretty sure that Peter was with him, tracking the remains of his pack, instinct calling for him to herd them together. "Jackson isn't far from him. In fact, I can see his - oh no you don't," Derek suddenly spat out. 

Stiles couldn't see what Derek's eyes picked up: Scott jumped onto the roof of Jackson's car, blinded by fury and his own imagination, the images of Allison frantically kissing Jackson, forgetting all about him. His inner judgement was clouded; the wolf was out for blood. Scott's claw lifted, ready to punch through the roof, when... 

....when Derek leaped towards him, all but tossing the younger male off the roof and onto the mossy forest grounds. He followed him, claws and teeth on full display, snarling and snapping at the air. Scott didn't back down, however, all too ready to get into a vicious fight with the other werewolf, trying to go at him again and again, to no avail. Derek was faster, stronger, more cunning, and Scott landed on the forest floor time and time again, never understanding when to stop. 

Until Derek had enough of the useless battle for dominance and bared his teeth, letting out a powerful, ear-splitting howl that made Scott crawl back in panic. He stared at the other beta, wide-eyed and slowly coming back to his consciousness, while Peter circled them slowly, licking his lips.

Scott stared at him, his eyes wide and breathing hard.

For some long minuted he sat there, looking at Derek before he lowered his head and whispered a barely audible 'thank you'

Derek's blue eyes bored into his, sharp and bright despite the return to his apparent human shape. "You could have gotten yourself killed," he said simply, crossing his arms and standing above him. Strict.

And Scott did not move, did not look up. "I know.... I... I am so sorry...", his voice was barely above a whisper and he almost whined. "I don't know why I did this..."

"It's the moon and your lack of control," Derek said sharply. His uncle placed one hand on his shoulder, fingers splaying out wide, rubbing his skin through his flimsy cotton shirt. 

"I take it from here, Derek. You did well." 

The younger werewolf gave a huff but nodded, fishing his phone from his pocket. Checking if Stiles had hung up in the meantime.

The phonecall had indeed ended and Stiles also didn't pick up when Derek called him again. He had the phone in the car while he had run up to his Dad and hugged him fiercly after seeing those two dead bodies. Bodies that were cut in half. Bodies that looked awfully like the two Omegas they had met in the woods some days ago.

What he, however, did not see, was the black car parking nearby.


	20. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You okay?"
> 
> "Ah, yeah, yeah, I am fine." Stiles let himself fall back on his bed, making a face at the sudden contact of the bruise with the mattress. "Have you found Scott?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally had planned to post this chapter sooner, but... I kinda forgot, haha! Sorry about that! Anyways - finally some more interaction between Derek and Stiles!!

It took Stiles almost an hour to get back home, and he more or less just stumbled in before he steadied himself and headed up the stairs. 

The dead guys had been the ones bothering him and Scott while he was drunk in the woods. Two more Omegas? Killed in the same way? Was Kate really behind all this? And was Scott okay?

Stiles groaned, kicked off his shoes as he walked into his bedroom, threw his jacket in the corner, before he grabbed his mobile and dialed Derek's number. He had to tell him!

This time Derek picked up the phone himself. "Hey. I tried to reach you," he said, sounding hoarse and tired, but not unkind. Derek was apparently in his car, sounds slightly muted. 

"You okay?"

"Ah, yeah, yeah, I am fine." Stiles let himself fall back on his bed, making a face at the sudden contact of the bruise with the mattress. "Have you found Scott?"

"Yeah, he's okay. He was looking for Allison and found her in a car with Jackson, so he sort of lost control. But he's back home now, Peter made sure he's getting his rest, calming down." 

Stiles could hear his breath, long and soft. 

"I'm on the way to your place. Can I come in?"

"Uh... it's in the middle of the night?" Stiles sat up again, shaking his head slightly. "I mean.... yeah, if you insist you can come in, but can't that wait until tomorrow?"

"If you want to sleep, I see you in the morning at school. But you don't sound tired, and I don't feel like it, either. 

He could almost see his shrug. 

"I want to talk about that thing between you and Scott."

"....yeah... maybe it wouldn't be bad to talk about it...", Stiled admitted with a sigh. "...when are you here?"

"In a minute. Look out the window." 

And he saw the car, sleek and black, drawing up his home street. Derek hung up on him and exited the Camaro, standing under the streetlight below. He looked pale as he looked up, giving him a small wave.

"...you are impossible..", Stiles muttered before placing his mobile on the table and hurrying down. When he opened the door, he smiled at Derek and made room for him to come in. "It's not as cool as your house, but... it's home."

"Thanks for letting me in. Could've taken the window, too," he said, smiling lightly. 

It was nice, realizing that Derek slowly opened up to him, in- and outside of school. He looked around curiously, taking in the sights and scents of Stiles' home. Stiles led him upstairs and into his own room, where he sat down on the bed again and breathed in deeply.

"...honestly... what a day..."

"Yeah. It's not always this bad," he said in a low tone. Derek took a seat on his computer chair, long legs wide open and arms propped up on the back rest. "What's going on between Scott and you?"

"I... really don't know." Stiles bit on his lip and looked at Derek for a bit. "Maybe it was just the moon, I-I hope it was just the moon. But he... I don't know why he willingly hurt others today. It's normally not... his thing."

Derek nodded, thoughtful. There was dirt on his forehead, a chaotic mess to his hair. He looked like he's had quite a day, too. "Scott isn't violent per se, huh? .... You're worried. I understand. The full moon makes every emotion stronger for him, and he sort of lost his anchor. He should look for his pack, let us take care of him, but he's bad in that regard."

"Hah, yeah..." Stiles nodded and smiled weakly. "Maybe... it would be best if he'd spend more time with you werewolf, so that he'll learn how to deal with all of this. I will forgive him, but... it really hurt."

"You wanna talk about what happened earlier?" Derek asked, voice sounding calm and somewhat comforting. He didn't look at the window, at the moon; such a difference to Scott's pained screams, even though he was barely older than him.

"I'm... not sure..." Stiles grimaced. "He... I asked him to do something for me, and he made out with Lydia, he hurt Danny on the field and when I chained him up, he first pleaded, and then outright threatened me and said things he knew would hurt me..." Stiles laughed silently before he drew in a deep breath. "I ended up telling anyway, huh..."

"Scott is overwhelmed by his own emotions. He tries to get the upper hand of the situation by hurting others, hurting you. It's a dumb reason, but part of him thinks it makes him stronger." 

"The pull of the full moon seems to be really strong. I... hope he'll spend more time with you to deal with this better next month. I really don't wanna hear these things again."

"Next moon I'll drag him to our house by the ear. He needs to get used to it, and he has to train for it, too. Jackson managed it, why shouldn't he." Derek's eyes were on Stiles. Watching him closely.

"That sounds like a good and solid plan. And if you need any more chains, I bought plenty."

He actually laughed at that. "Thanks, really... but I think we both need some sleep. Or at least I do. I don't know if you'll rush out to howl at the moon or something..."

"I had a fair share of running today. The worst is over; I'll sleep a little and will feel sore tomorrow, but that's all. I'm in control, compared to Scott." Derek stood up, stretching. Stiles nodded and got up as well, standing in front of Derek slightly awkwardly.

"Thanks again and I'm really sorry for my best friend."

"Stiles, don't apologize for him. You did nothing wrong." He nodded at him, giving him a warm, positive expression. Then, however, his eyes darkened, and he looked down at him. "What's that...?"

"Uh...? What are you...?" Stiles glanced down and realised that his shirt had gone up and now Derek could see the corner of the Kate 'gift'. He frowned, and for a brief moment thought about lying as he pulled the shirt back down. "....I visited Allison, or I wanted to. You remember me talking about it? Well, Kate was there and she gave me this little present as a warning..."

"Kate did that?" His tone shifted - from his calm, actually relaxed voice to a sudden rush of sharp energy. "She hurt you?"

"Yeah..." Stiles looked at Derek and tensed slightly. "It's just a bruise and...", he shrugged at that. "...nothing I could legally do. She hinted at killing the werewolf, but I am not sure if she did it or just said it to mock me."

"It's not just a bruise, it's a warning. Kate is dangerous..." Derek stepped forward, pale hands running across the rim of the heavy bruise. Stiles felt a spark of electricity, something lively that made him shiver internally. Like an intimate touch his brain could barely deal with. "Just. Don't get close to her alone if you can help it," the werewolf growled silently.

Stiles' eyes were on Derek and his mouth was slightly open. Strangely enough this touch wasn't painful. It actually felt nice. "....I never planned to see her there. It was a coincidence. But I have to go back, I have to find out if she did it! I need to find proof, Derek!"

"If you get to find proof, don't do it alone. I know the Argents better than you do. If you head back, we're doing it together."

"Together...?" Stiles hesitated and blinked, standing right in front of Derek, feeling his fingers on his hip and all of a sudden he actually realised how close they were.

"Together," Derek agreed, his brow slightly furrowed. He wasn't ordering; he was requesting.

"Ha...h.." Stiles heart began to beat faster and he could almost feel Derek's breath on his lips. But he didn't dare to move, just stared right into his eyes. "Okay. Yes. Together", he breathed in a whisper.

"Good," Derek replied quietly. His voice was barely above a whisper too, their close vicinity mingling their breath between them.... and then his fingertips curled, and he took half a step back. 

The spell between them broke, softly, gently. It wasn't a denial of the moment, but it wasn't what a part of Stiles had hoped for, either.

"Not gonna let you get into that sorta trouble again if I can help it..."

"Yeah. Thanks." Stiles couldn't help the spark of dissapointment runing through him. But who was he gonna lie to? This just wasn't supposed to happen.

He smiled grimly.

"Thanks for stopping by. I really need to sleep now, though. School's not going to be gentle tomorrow. I'll... see you in History?"

"Yeah. History." And with that Derek stepped forward, drawing him into a tight, full-body embrace. His nose touched Stiles' neck and he breathed in deep, taking in his scent, the feeling of his skin against his own. 

It was even better than the moment before. Honest. Fulfilling. 

"Goodnight, Stiles," Derek said, a little more flustered than before, and headed for the window. 

Stiles just nodded, somehow feeling awfully tense as he rubbed his arms and watched him leave.

"'night..."


	21. Back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The low roar of an engine ripped him out of his thoughts, making him turn around and look at the black Camaro that was fast approaching. 
> 
> Derek exited the driver's side, pushing his sunglasses up into his mussed-up hair and looking tense, almost gruff. What was more a surprise was that Scott stepped out of the passenger's seat, making a beeline for Stiles. 
> 
> "Hey, Stiles!" he said, his face showing what could only be described as intense pain. "Shit man, I am so, so sorry. I mean - I was an asshole. I can't even remember how much of an ass I've been, but I have literally never felt this bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I roughly counted and from here on there will be approximately 10 more chapters =)

The next morning came all too early for Stiles and he turned around in his bed with a groan, glancing at his alarm clock.

He could already hear his Dad downstairs as he turned to lie on his back and stared at the ceiling. Yesterday was still fresh in his mind, although today all seemed so far away - as if it had been nothing but a strange dream.

But he had chained Scott, he had escaped, Derek had been here. Everything had happened and there was no way denying this. 

Stiles pushed himself up and groggily headed over to the bathroom where he stared at himself in the mirror.

"Uh... don't look like that! Time to solve this!"

Breakfast was normal, the drive to school was normal, everything was the same. Apart from the way he took to school - for today Stiles drove an extra mile, passing by Allison's house. He easily spotted the black car there and while he slowed down, he got a good lock at the camera in the front. There was a tiny red light on it, which indicated that it was working.

He turned around the corner, now heading straight to school as his mind began to ran. 

This probably was Kate's car. And there was a chance that this camera did not only do a live-recording, but maybe also saved the footage somewhere? This might just be it.

Stiles bit on his lip as he got out of the car, grabbed his bag and glanced around. So far he only saw Jackson stepping out of his Porsche, accompanied by Lydia. But no Scott yet.

Jackson offered him a nod in greetings, more than he had even hoped for in the months ago, and then turned back to Lydia, wrapping an arm around her waist and chatting to her animatedly. It was ridiculous, really. Like a more perfect pair couldn't exist anywhere. 

The low roar of an engine ripped him out of his thoughts, making him turn around and look at the black Camaro that was fast approaching. 

Derek exited the driver's side, pushing his sunglasses up into his mussed-up hair and looking tense, almost gruff. What was more a surprise was that Scott stepped out of the passenger's seat, making a beeline for Stiles. 

"Hey, Stiles!" he said, his face showing what could only be described as intense pain. "Shit man, I am so, so sorry. I mean - I was an asshole. I can't even remember how much of an ass I've been, but I have literally never felt this bad." 

He looked at him, breathless and almost terrified. Derek, in the back, crossed his arms and leaned against the Camaro's side.

And Stiles stared to Derek, confused. Had Scott spent the night there? Well, after what had happened, it would probably have been for the best - after all his control had not at all been present. 

Stiles grimaced and tensed slightly as he finally looked at Scott. "...are you okay now?", he asked before he brought up one hand and slightly punched his best friend's shoulder. "You were a damn ass! That really hurt! But man... you didn't really know what you were doing, were you?"

"I'm okay. Okay-er. I guess. It's much better than yesterday, I stayed at the Hale house, and man..." Scott made a face. "Peter made sure I don't do anything wild. That guy is crazy, but he knows what he's doing. And... yeah, I don't really remember much. It's all like a haze of red, I just tried to - to hurt, I guess. Find the point that pains most and rip it open." 

He looked at Stiles like a kicked puppy.

"You sure managed to do that..." Stiles huffed and bit on his lower lip before he groaned and took a step towards him, hugging Scott. "Just never do that again! And let them help you!"

Scott wrapped him into a massive embrace, holding him tight and actually burying his face in his shoulder. He took a deep breath. "I will. I'm gonna get help for that, I already started. Just don't be mad at me, man, that'd just break me."

"Oh man..." Stiles gulped and hugged him even tighter, silent for a moment. "I'm not mad. Well, yes I am. Right now. But I won't stay mad. Just... let them help you and don't forget your english homework!"

He let go of him, leaving one hand on the werewolf's shoulder with a smile. "Okay?"

"Okay." Scott nodded, solemly, serious. He looked like he was biting back his emotions, but felt really touched by the simple fact that Stiles was forgiving him. That he have him another chance. 

They heard a quiet huff behind them, Derek getting his bag from the back seat and casually strolling towards them, looking a lot less gruff. 

"Morning Stiles. All good?"

He nodded at that, clapping on Scott's shoulder before he fully let go of him. "Yeah. Definitely a lot better! So, you'll train him now?"

"We all will. Peter takes care of him on full moons, together with my mother. They taught Jackson before him, and they did really well on him, so never change a winning team, huh?" He smirked over at him, casually falling in step with them.

"That sounds good!"

They headed up the stairs and walked into the school, with Scott being more than close to Stiles.

"Can I somehow help?", Stiles asked, hope edging in his voice.

"Definitely," Derek said, catching the exchanged gazes between Stiles and Scott as well as their smiles. "You wanna help train him? We meet tomorrow. My house."

"Yeah? Hell yes!" Stiles beamed and nudged Scott before he laughed. "The thing with the balls worked really well. And, after all, I'm the brain in this! You are all so helpless without me! And, I might even have an idea about the Kate thing-"

"Kate thing? What Kate thing?", Scott asked, frowning.

"Ah.... well I think she might be behind the cases. Oh, I totally forgot. The two guys we saw in the woods as we tried to get drunk, Scott? The Omegas? They're dead."

"Dead?" Scott's mouth actually stood open in shock. Derek gave a quiet growl at that, barely loud enough for Stiles to hear. "Not here - too many ears. We talk later. Lunch?" he asked almost hopeful, looking at Stiles.

He nodded. "Sounds good. And here, Scott, at least read the headlines of today's topic before you'll be roasted again!"


	22. Plans are made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of pack interaction! :D It's rather difficult for me to write so many people at the same time, but I hope I managed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hah." Jackson laughed. "As if you could hit me. And believe me, my control is unbreakable."
> 
> "What if I manage to prove you otherwise?"
> 
> Scott blinked as Stiles began to lean forward, staring right into Jackson's eyes, who showed his teeth in an almost feral grin. "Then you'll get an invitation for my birthday party."
> 
> "It's so ON!" Stiles pointed at Jackson, completely ignoring the stares of almost everyone in the room.

Scott escaped getting roasted. It was a narrow escape with lots of frowning and awkward glancing, but in the end it did work out. The rest of the classes before lunch were somewhat of an easy game - as Scott got ignored most of the time. Contrary to Stiles, who groaned by the time lunch break rolled around and was actually happy to grab his food and sit down with a sigh, opening his water bottle and taking a big gulp.

"Man, that was close. Did you see that? He wanted to give me detention due to my remarks? Seriously!"

"He wants to give you detention for breathing, man," Scott said on a sigh. He was toying with his own water bottle, trying very hard not to look to the side of the lunch room, to Allison. His expression was a mixture of longing, infinite sadness and exhaustion.

Derek sat down at the head of the table, looking from one to another. He was already in his sport's jersey, looking ready to run a mile, all strung-up energy bleeding from his form. "Alright, Stiles, you already filled him in?"

"Hey Derek!" Stiles smiled at him and the smile didn't falter, even as Jackson and Lydia joined them, earning them some confused looks from others. "I wanted to talk about it with all of you here, actually. So."

"What is it Stilinski?", Jackson said with a groan as he reached for his sandwhich.

"Okay, listen. First - there were two guys in the woods, two Omegas. And they are dead, killed just like the one we found in the woods when Scott got bitten."

Jackson frowned and looked at him, but stayed silent.

"They were killed the exact same way. And second, I think I might have an idea to find out if Kate is the one we're looking for. There's a camera in her car, but I need to find out if it just records or also saves videos and then I need to find a way to access this data."

"You're thinking about Danny?", Lydia suggested, not looking up from her nails even once.

"Yeah. I hope I can... persuade him, or buy him or something..."

"Buy?", Jackson asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Danny's really good with computers and software. Maybe he knows something or can buil me a program to access the camera."

"So you're essentaly trying to blackmail Danny into helping?" Scott half-whispered, eyes wide. He was leaning forward, intense concentration visible on his face. "Dude, that's daring. Not that I doubt that he can do it... it anyone here can help out with tech, it's probably him. Or Matt, but Matt's a creep," he added under his breath.

Derek nodded. "Good plan. You think you can do it today after school? I'll need a hand tomorrow, with training Scott. If you're game, that is."

"I don't know if I can get a hold of Danny today. And no, Scott. I don't want to blackmail him, I got nothing to blackmail him with... I'd rather have him help us willingly, or without knowing, but by paying him?"

Jackson leaned back, stretching a bit. "Why do you want this help while training Scott?"

"Oh... wait?! My help? You were talking about me? Man, yes, uhm, sure I'm game! But how can I help?"

Jackson just rolled his eyes before he let out a laugh. "You know Scott the longest. And your training methods so far were pretty effective, I'd say," Derek said with a smirk. He seemed undeterred by the shift in mood around the table, ignored the exchanged glance between Jackson and Lydia, their small, private smiles. "Besides, we should stick together until we know what's really going on here. Helps us make up a better plan."

"Sure!" Stiles nodded and nudged Scott. "We'll help you! And before you know it, you'll make one hell of an awesome werewolf."

Scott snorted at that, but couldn't help but laugh as well as Stiles nudged him again. "Okay! When do we meet at your place then?"

"Tomorrow, after training," Derek replied, taking a massive gulp from his drink. For a second Stiles was lost in the sight of him tipping his head back, closing his eyes and enjoying the drink... before the moment broke. "I take care of the food."

"Sure!", Stiles uttered almost a bit too loud before he showed an embarassed laugh. "I'll bring the Lacrosse stick!"

"Ungh...", Scott almost whinced. "Really? Again?"

"You can't deny it worked!"

"It looked hillarious.", Jackson threw in with a grin. Even Lydia smiled.

"Or you just wait until I hit you with the balls, Jackson! Then we'll see how good your control is."

"Hah." Jackson laughed. "As if you could hit me. And believe me, my control is unbreakable."

"What if I manage to prove you otherwise?"

Scott blinked as Stiles began to lean forward, staring right into Jackson's eyes, who showed his teeth in an almost feral grin. "Then you'll get an invitation for my birthday party."

"It's so ON!" Stiles pointed at Jackson, completely ignoring the stares of almost everyone in the room.

"Boys, mind keeping it down a little?" Lydia said on a playful sigh. She rolled her eyes, packing up her belongings to get ready for the next lesson. 

They were all ready to head out when Derek's hand stopped Stiles' mid-movement, his gaze holding the other boy rooted in place. "Can I help you with getting Danny to help us out?"

"Uhm. Not sure. I'll tell you once I talked to him?" Stiles smiled, hands on his plate, but eyes on Derek. These beautiful green-ish eyes sitting in this handsome, made even more handsome by this dark hair. "Okay. Don't you dare holding back on me if I can do anything on this matter, alright? It's my problem, too, and I mean it." He sounded serious. Sincere. And the small, natural frown on his face did nothing to diminuish the good looks Stiles was currently enjoying.

"Eh yeah, sure.." Stiles nodded, although he had to admit that he had not really been listening. Sure, he had seen Derek's lips moving, but words... ah what were words but a distraction of the visuals in front of him

Scott's touch on his shoulder, however, shattered this beautiful imagery and he was back to school-reality.

"Uh?"

"Dude, we need to hurry or we'll be late to class."


	23. Training session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah," he said, letting out a quiet 'oof' at another ball hitting. "Our instincts want to protect us from more pain, so naturally they do whichever keeps us away from hurt. A shifted form is more resilient to injury, too, so it's a smart move." He caught another ball in hand, claws digging lightly into the leather of the item. His teeth looked longer, sharper, but his face was still completely human. "I got good control."
> 
> "And still it's wavering!", Stiles said after throwing another ball that hit Derek against his chin this time. He could hear Peter snickering.
> 
> "This boy's good, Derek. You should keep him." Stiles blinked and turned his head, glancing towards the werewolf sitting there. "Keep me? For keeping he needs to have me first, and he doesn't do that." Not that he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Sterek interaction! :D Warning: blood!
> 
> (and oh man, I really hope article 13 doesn't pass, or I really don't know what the future for fanfictions will be...)

It was the next day when Stiles rode his Jeep towards the Hale house. 

Scott had promised him he'd be there in a bit, he just needed to drive past the animal clinic to pick up something for Deaton. It was no big deal. So what, Stiles would just be alone with Derek for a while. Not a big thing, not at all. 

The house was surprisingly quiet, but the cars around the property told him that most, if not all members of the family were somewhere. He saw Laura sitting in the garden with a human girl - he guessed; maybe she was another werewolf he just hadn't met yet - and waving at him, as well as Peter standing on the porch, talking animatedly into his phone. 

He disconnected shortly after Stiles excited the car, hopping off the patio to get to him. "Hello my boy. Nice to meet you again," he said with a pleasant, actually disarming smile. "Derek is in the kitchen. You find the way or need a hand?"

"Even if I'd need one, I'd hardly ask you.", Stiles shot back, holding the clothes Derek had given him in his hands. Somehow he had forgotten about them for a while now, but now it was really time to hand them back. "We're here to help Scott with the training.", he began, nodding towards the bag with the Lacrosse gear on his back, "will you help too?"

"I leave the fun to you boys, but I can step in if you need me. Gladly," he added, chuckling to himself as if he had just told a joke. Why was one half of the Hale-family oddly creepy? Stiles would never know, really. "Anyway, kitchen. Just left through the hallway, past the dining room. He'll be there, I guess."

"I know. Thanks." Stiles got up the stairs, passed Peter without even looking at him before he walked in through the open door. The house was the same he had accompanied Derek into all this time ago, but it was somehow different. It seemed more lifely with voices everywhere.

Stiles turned and entered the kitchen silently, but he was sure that the werewolf already knew he was here anyway. "Hey Derek! Scott will be a bit late, he has to do some stuff for his boss."

"Hey. No problem." Derek was actually standing in the middle of the kitchen, wearing jeans and a sweater jacket. From the look of it he'd been busy preparing food... and wasn't that just the oddest thought. Here they were, in a werewolf-human den, and Derek was making pizza dough for them to eat after training. Strangely domestic, in the best possible ways. "We can make a traninig plan. Jackson and Lydia will join us later, too."

"Uh? Cool! That's almost like friends meeting!", he said with a chuckle before he held out the clothes. "By the way, I totally forgot to give you back your clothes. Here they are and... thanks again!"

"Oh right!" He chuckled, taking the clothes from his hand with a smile... before his eyes widened slightly. He saw Derek swallow thickly, shaking his head as if shacking off something, and returning to the tentative smile he had worn before. "Friends meeting, huh? With the difference that one of the friends is gonna have a hard time. You're hitting Scott for training measures with that staff there?"

"Uh..?" Stiles blinked, suddenly worried about the strange reaction Derek had showed him. Was there something off with the clothes? Was he smelling....? "Uhm. Well, I thought about trying to hit him again. Firstly testing his reflexes and maybe also his control. After all a hit with full force hurts a lot."

"Yeah, I bet... I've never played Lacrosse, actually. Don't think I know how it feels to get hit with those." Derek wrapped his arms around the package of clothes as he talked, so they couldn't smell bad to him now. Or could they? Urgh, it was confusing....

Whatever it was, it had somewhat ruined Stiles' good mood. He showed a weak smile and nodded, grabbing his bag. "It hurts. A small ball and it can gain a lot of speed through the stick. I shot the air right out of Scott's lungs. If you want to, we can set it up and I can show you?"

"You wanna teach me Lacrosse? Or just hit me with a stick," he asked, challenging. If anything was wrong from Derek's side he didn't show it. "Yeah, I wanna see. I don't mind at all."

"I want to hit you with the balls," Stiles said with a grin before he turned and left the house again. The girls were gone and one car with them. Peter now sat there, glancing up from a book as he emerged and put down the bag, grabbing his Lacrosse stick and a smaller bag filled with balls.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" Derek asked half-loud, the grin never leaving his face. Stiles could hear the soft scoff coming from Peter who leaned back in his chair, pretending to read, but most likely watching them. "Alright, alright. I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"Good then!" Stiles grinned and nodded towards a spot farther away from him before he opened the bag and the balls fell out. "Stay there and don't move. At least not now." Stiles grabbed one of the balls on his stick as he glanced up, eyes on Derek. His gaze was focused now and his fingers wrapped around the stick before he got into position. Stiles threw the ball and it hit Derek right onto his nose.

He could almost hear it crack. "...o..oh fuck, sorry!" Stiles rushed towards the other as he swayed, giving a surprisingly high-pitched whelp of pain and holding his nose. Derek went down to his knees, shaking lightly with what Stiles assumed to be shock... until he saw that it was quiet laughter. 

His nose was bleeding across his hand, pressed against it. "Shit, you got some good aim there...!"

"Oh man! You're laughing! And I was worried!" Stiles groaned, but shoved against Derek's shoulder, who only moved a slight bit. Peter's chuckles reached their ears as Stiles looked up and glanced back. "Not bad! You'll make a good addition to the team!", he barked out, closing the book to stop pretending to read and now fully focus on them.

"Ungh.... But really, I'm sorry, Derek. Did... I break your nose?"

"You definitely did. And I am laughing because I am stunned, okay? Never figured you'd be such a trick shot." He looked up to Stiles, blood dripping from his slightly dislocated nose across his lips, his chin, making him look more like the predator he was. But his eyes were kind, warm. "Don't you dare feeling bad now. I asked you for this, remember?"

"Okay. Sure. Warn me next time, though. Wouldn't have taken you for a masochistic pain lover." He grinned though, and breathed in as he pushed himself back and got another ball in his Lacrosse stick. "Are you ready?"

"Oh god, here we go again," Peter laughed from his cheap seat on the side. He actually had the gall to clap. 

Derek grinned, droplets of blood staining his teeth, and looked at Stiles with challenge in his eyes. "Alright. This time I'm not going to be an easy target!"

"Oh please! You could easily avoid any ball when you want to. You're just too fast."

This time Derek managed to get away from it, ducking below the ball with a grin. The second, however, hit his arm, less vicious than the last to his face, but still making him growl in response. "I can see why this pissed off Scott," he said with amusement in his voice. "You hit him until the nearly turned?"

"Yes. Because pain, and especially anger, bring up his heartrate. And when the heartrate is fast enough he changes. I think it's more or less a natural thing, like the insticts taking over to protect him from further harm?"

"Yeah," he said, letting out a quiet 'oof' at another ball hitting. "Our instincts want to protect us from more pain, so naturally they do whichever keeps us away from hurt. A shifted form is more resilient to injury, too, so it's a smart move." He caught another ball in hand, claws digging lightly into the leather of the item. His teeth looked longer, sharper, but his face was still completely human. "I got good control."

"And still it's wavering!", Stiles said after throwing another ball that hit Derek against his chin this time. He could hear Peter snickering.

"This boy's good, Derek. You should keep him." Stiles blinked and turned his head, glancing towards the werewolf sitting there. "Keep me? For keeping he needs to have me first, and he doesn't do that." Not that he wanted.

"Not that I would mind, really," Derek shot back, actually making Stiles miss a beat in his throwing pattern. He looked relaxed, his nose already healed, but blood still visible, still there on his face, his features. "You're more than good. I'm actually a bit floored here."

"You... u think I'm good? I'm only slightly better than Greenburg. You should really watch a match then. This is nothing against what Jackson can do." Stiles stood there, holding the stick and actually staring at Derek. Had he really said that? And more importantly: had he really meant that? Meant what he hoped for? Or did he just mean keeping him as a friend? As a training-partner? It must have been that, right? There was no way Derek thought about him as Stiles thought about Derek. At least there was nothing whatsoever hinting towards it. Nothing. Or was there?

He saw Derek speak, but couldn't hear anything for the rush of blood in his ears. 

The younger Hale frowned and approached him, wiping off the last of red from his chin, and his calm, somewhat worried voice cut through the fog of Stiles' busy mind. "--ou okay there? You're looking a bit pale," he said, reaching out and touching Stiles' forehead with the flat of his hand. Which had to be the exact moment an engine roared near the entrance, signalling the approach of Jackson and Lydia. 

To business, then.


	24. What place does a human have in a pack?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is just the beginning, Padawan...", Stiles began, and was actually interrupted by Cora's laugh and Jackson's snort. He giggled silently. "No, but really. You're doing good! And I can leave you in their capable hands!"
> 
> "Dude, don't you dare leave me alone." 
> 
> "Yeah Stiles," Jackson said with a smirk. "Don't leave him alone. Who knows, we might kill him." 
> 
> "Or do a little maiming at least," Lydia added sweetly. Derek shook his head behind them, looking surprisingly fond. "Alright, everyone calm down for a bit. I think training went well."
> 
> "It did, right? His control was way better! And please, Jackson, don't hold back your bisexual love for Scott, I know you want to get in his pants. So please don't 'kill' him, the team still needs him.", he said with a wink. Peter burst out laughing, while Scott just stared at him and Jackson began to growl silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight warning: them kids drinking beer. And I fear this isn't the best chapter, sorry for that!

Business consisted of three werewolves (as Scott arrived just minutes later), a banshee, Stiles and Peter watching. 

Somewhere in the middle Cora joined her uncle in watching them, but left after a while to tend to more interesting things

Lydia disappeared into the house after about half an hour of training and did not reappear for a while. Stiles tried to hit Scott with the Lacrosse balls, and Jackson took over. And although Stiles was sure that Jackson enjoyed hitting Scott, it actually helped him. The shots were hard and those who hit made him bruise, and one time he even fell off. But after a while he stayed human, regardless of what they threw at him.

Derek talked to Scott and showed him how to at least control the shift of his hands. And heck, even Jackson helped with that - sharing some of his own tricks and tips.

It made Stiles smile as he collected the balls and threw them back into his bag before he turned and looked at the three wolves. He could actually see them forming a pack and a frienship. 

He just wasn't sure where his place in all of this could be, though.

They broke training after what felt like forever, with Derek inviting them all to stay for dinner in the garden. To their surprise his family had taken over the remaining preparations of the Pizza, and so all that was left for them was to sit down in the oversized garden chairs, sipping lemonade in the waning sunshine. There was a faint breeze cooling the sweat on their skins.   
A perfect day, really. And Stiles realized he was surrounded by friends...

Lydia was there, smiling at Jackson who sat down right next to her. Scott chose the seat next to Stiles and groaned. "This was hard man..."

"This is just the beginning, Padawan...", Stiles began, and was actually interrupted by Cora's laugh and Jackson's snort. He giggled silently. "No, but really. You're doing good! And I can leave you in their capable hands!"

"Dude, don't you dare leave me alone." 

"Yeah Stiles," Jackson said with a smirk. "Don't leave him alone. Who knows, we might kill him." 

"Or do a little maiming at least," Lydia added sweetly. Derek shook his head behind them, looking surprisingly fond. "Alright, everyone calm down for a bit. I think training went well."

"It did, right? His control was way better! And please, Jackson, don't hold back your bisexual love for Scott, I know you want to get in his pants. So please don't 'kill' him, the team still needs him.", he said with a wink. Peter burst out laughing, while Scott just stared at him and Jackson began to growl silently.

"Easy there," Derek said, face showing a small, but honest expression of... happiess. He was content here, surrounded by friends, by a certain level of security of his pack. Which seemed to include Stiles, at this point. In whichever position, really.... 

"I do love this boy," Peter cooed happily.

Scott reached for a glass and tried to drown his embarassement while Lydia snickered and Jackson leaned back, still huffing. Stiles grinned and glanced over to Derek. His smile was almost intoxicating and it suited him really well.

The hours trickled by, comfortable and shared with laughter and pleasant smiles. They ate and drank, and when night began to fall Peter surprised them all by handing out bottles of ice-cold beer, secretly and with a finger to his lips. "You all had a drink before, now, haven't you? Not that I ruin the bright innocence of children tonight?" he hummed, sipping his own drink.

"Thanks!" Stiles grinned and took a sip, resting in his chair. The athmosphere was relaxed now, and after Laura had brought some food, they had left them alone again, talking about school and Lacrosse and full moons. "Oh right, Scott! If you prove your worth during the game, you might get an invitation as well."

"Invitation...?"

"Argh Scott. Jackson's birthday party?", Stiles threw in, rolling his eyes.

"Oh... oh right! But... woah, really?"

"IF. You prove your worth," Jackson added with a sharp frown on his face. He clearly wasn't all to set on this idea yet, but it was a good incentive. After all, Jackson's birthday parties were only second to Lydias, and usually turned out quite legendary. Being there was definitely a sign of being with the cool kids. 

Derek leaned back, tipping his bottle of beer and taking a long sip. He smirked. 

"And you, young mister?" Lydia asked, waving at him. "Already decided on which bright little lady to bring along?" 

"Still thinking, actually. Maybe Sarah," the werewolf replied with a roll of his eyes.

Stiles tensed slightly, but covered this with pressing the bottle to his lips. Of course. Why should he think of him as anything else but friends? But hey, wasn't 'friends' good? Better than nothing. Right?

Yeah, he could definitly do 'friends'.

He gulped the beer down.

"Can I bring someone along?", Scott asked while sitting up straight.

"IF you get a card...", Jackson reminded him with a smirk.

"Ooooh? Thinking of Allison, eh?", Lydia suggested while running a hand through her perfect hair.

"Uh..." Scott hesitated, and glanced over to Stiles. Yeah, he definitely was thinking about Allison.

"Don't sweat it, dude! Firstly, I'm not interested in attending the party anyway, and secondly I got plans already.", Stiles murmured, winking at his best friends. Yeah, he definitely didn't want to attend a party just to see Derek making out with a girl.

"You're not... interested..?", Jackson suddenly huffed, staring at him.

"Yeah, Jackson-boy. Not interested in the cool-kid's party. I'm more the Nerd-Party-Guy."

Jackson almost seemed offended. "Everyone's interested in Jackson's parties," Lydia scoffed, looking at her nails with raised brows as if she could barely believe these words. 

"Yeah well, not everyone," Derek interjected, his bottle discarded in the high grass around the garden seats. "I can understand Stiles. Although it would be fun, having you there," he added.

"Nah, I'll pass." Stiles shook his head and emptied his beer. "And as I said, I already got plans for that day anyway. So, just do me a favour and have an awesome party and take lots of stupid selfies for me to look at later!"

Scott frowned, but he said nothing as he breathed in deeply and for a moment gazed up into the evening sky. It was beautiful and somehow he felt the hope inside of him that things would get better from here on.


	25. Bribing Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's say, theoretically, that there is a camera in a car and I, totally theoretically, want to access the videos on it. Is that possible?"
> 
> "If the videos are saved, yes. Sure."
> 
> "How do I find out if they are saved?"
> 
> "...read the manual?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my version of how he asked Danny. I first thought of including a cousin 'Miguel' scene (man, I love that scene in the series!), but then thought against it; as Derek is attending the same school and the same classes, Danny of course knows him. As such he would never mistake him for a cousin 'Miguel' guy. So I stole some idead from season 2 and voilá!

The next days were roughly the same - school and sometimes training for Scott. Stiles did not attend every single one of them, as he was busy doing research and hanging out with Danny, although the other Lacrosse-player seemed mostly annoyed by it.

But then one day, he walked past the cool gang - Derek, Jackson, Lydia and now Scott - and sat down right across Danny.

"Heya!"

"... what do you want now?", Danny asked, stopped reading his book to stare at him.

"Okay. I might have something to ask you."

Danny's eyesbrow went up.

"Let's say, theoretically, that there is a camera in a car and I, totally theoretically, want to access the videos on it. Is that possible?"

"If the videos are saved, yes. Sure."

"How do I find out if they are saved?"

"...read the manual?"

"Ah yeah, riiiiight... so, can I see them? Or maybe download them?"

"...sure...?"

Stiles leaned forward, almost half across the table. "Can you write such a progamm?"

"You want me to hack a camera? No way."

"Noooooo. Just give me a programm, and I'll do the rest."

"...no, forget it Stiles." Danny grumbled and closed the book, grabbing his plate.

"Okay... 100?"

At that he suddenly hesitated. "...my name appears no where. If they catch you, I've never known you."

"Okay! Awesome!"

"... I need a week!" Danny shook his head as he walked away from the table, still not believing that this had just happened. A quiet chuckle made Stiles turn his head back to the cool gang, and he saw Derek grinning at him, hiding the expression behind his raised hand. He'd been listening. And he clearly approved.

He gave them a thumbs up before he more or less gulped down his food before getting up and heading back to classes, and later to Lacrosse practice. A practice with the two werewolves who just couldn't stop competing with each other. Sometimes it was fun seeing Jackson and Scott being like little kids who tried to find out who was better. At other days it almost disrupted the training, and sometimes even Danny rolled his eyes. But most of the time it was good - they pushed it each other forward and the team got better and better.

Stiles could almost see their eyes glowing as they stared at each other and Scott tried to score, but Jackson stopped him. He only shook his head and ignored Scott's grumble, as he got the ball himself and breathed in, looking at Jackson in front of him, trying to block the goal.

But he still pushed off and ran towards him, not feeling one single ounce of fear. Instead he was full of determination and the will to do this. He didn't want to be the slow human that just dragged along. Oh no, he was more than that and today we would wipe that arrogant grin off Jackson's face! He grit his teeth and jumped to the left, then the right, and then, with a turn, he actually managed to run past the player defending the goal.

Stiles was getting better and better at the whole Lacrosse-thing, and it began to show. Training with two werewolves would do that, he figured - it wasn't like he had an easy way out when Scott or Jackson upped their game, trying out outwit each other. But it wasn't just the two of them - it also was the entire 'let's train Scott' sessions at the Hale house. Stiles wasn't there all the time, no, but when he was there, he threw the balls, he ran next to the wolves and, now that he thought about it: that was one heck of good training!

Training, that made him run towards the goal, then jump as high as he could, before he threw the ball towards the net.... and actually saw it flowing past Jackson's fingers as the wolf reached out to grab it.

"Yeaaaaaaah!"

Stiles threw up his arms and yelled, cheering for himself before the Coach blew the whistle and motioned for him to go back into line. The grin, however, didn't leave his face as he jogged back and Scott patted him on his back. "Awesome!"

"Did you see that? I scored!"

"Do that in the game and you can stay first line, man!"

"Heck yes!" Stiles beamed and jogged back, not missing the nod Jackson gave him. Well done.


	26. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah! I don't know a Danny and you don't know me. In fact, we never met.", Stiles threw in with a grin before he put some money on the table. "So, yes. 20 for you."
> 
> "...100, Stiles."
> 
> The boy groaned. "Oh please, have you seen the car I use to drive to school to?"
> 
> "Did you see the bus I take to school?", Danny just murmured, one eyebrow raised and his hand open. And with a slight mumble, Stiles gave him the rest of the money and grabbed the stick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're slowly nearing the bix climax! I hope you're all ready? ;) (and gosh, I already have two other half-written Sterek fanfictions, one is nothing but fluff, and the other is an AU with Derek as an author. If you got anything you want me to write, just write me on tumblr and if inspiration strikes - I might just write it! )

After a while everything returned to a strange, but actually nice, routine. Once a week Scott was at Stiles' place, so that he could make sure that his best friend wouldn't fail his classes too hard. And twice a week Scott was at Derek's, training with the werewolves. Sometimes Stiles was there as well, but sometimes he preferred to have dinner with his Dad or do some study by himself.

Stiles managed to collect the money for Danny from his own, Scott's savings and a bit of help from sourwolf Derek. And Stiles didn't feel bad asking for the money, after all Derek would benefit from this as well. They would finally find out if Kate really shot him - which almost killed him, in case anyone forgot.

Unfortunatly it did take Danny longer than his 'one week' to finish the programm, but actually Stiles didn't bother. He had not managed to get near to the car again, and he desperately wanted to have a closer look at the camera and check the model and anything else that might be important, ideally before he set his amazing plan into motion.

Two weeks, later, however, Danny finally handed him a stick at lunch break. "Here you go. But remember..."

"Yeah! I don't know a Danny and you don't know me. In fact, we never met.", Stiles threw in with a grin before he put some money on the table. "So, yes. 20 for you."

"...100, Stiles."

The boy groaned. "Oh please, have you seen the car I use to drive to school to?"

"Did you see the bus I take to school?", Danny just murmured, one eyebrow raised and his hand open. And with a slight mumble, Stiles gave him the rest of the money and grabbed the stick.

"Just be close enough to log into the cam's wifi, or enter the camera's code. That should do."

"Thanks, man! You're the best!"

Danny shook his head and slowly left him there, alone with his thoughts as he put the stick in his pocket. 

He would need a chance to be close to the car, and with no one near. A parking spot maybe, where it wouldn't be suspicious for him to park right next to it. Stiles played through different scenarious in his head, different options. Getting close to the Argent's home again would just be stupid - everyone would see, and Kate made sure that next time she wouldn't be this lenient. Catching them while shopping? Difficult. 

But then another option offered itself up, right as he started to get frustrated by his train of thoughts: the upcoming Lacrosse game. 

Allison would be there, for Scott. And Kate? The chance that she would go with her niece was there, and not that small either. 

It was the only shot they had.

He nodded to himself and got up with a grin, heading to his next class which he shared with Scott. Finally some best-friend's time!

Stiles grinned broadly as he picked the seat behind him. "So? How's training?"

Initially Scott didn't even manage to lift his head from the table, only gave a wheezing full-body groan before finally pushing himself away from the books he had been lying on. One sheet kept sticking to his cheek, and he frowned. "That good," he managed, pulling the offending piece away. "'n you?"

Stiles couldn't hide his grin and didn't even try to. "Ah, fine. But hey, it works? Control and things? And I got the data! Sooo... the game is right after the next full moon, right? Will you be fine?"

"It's much better already, so I guess - yeah, I guess I'm going to be good," he said with a growing smile. Scott was proud of himself on this front, and he could be. He was improving, as hard as the road was. "And man, the game. The game! Everyone's going to be there, I have to perform!"

"Yeeees, team captain! And you will! And you will hopefully work with Jackson and not against him," Stiles added with a wink as the teacher was in and he placed his book on the table. 

Only some more and then the day of the game would finally be here. Two days after the next full moon - which wasn't the perfect date for the werewolves on the team as they'd still be antsy, but better than a game right on the full moon. 

And things were looking good. Scott was improving, his control was getting better and better. Jackson acknowledged them now when they passed in the hallway, and even Lydia nodded towards them. And Derek, Derek freely talked to them.

This was awesome.

His life had clearly improved over the last weeks and months - if one took away the threat of the supernatural that sort of loomed in the background. Like potentially getting killed by your best friend or similar. Not that it would happen again - he hoped. 

"Hey," Scott muttered, turning in his seat as the teacher didn't look and tossed Stiles a piece of paper. His scrawly handwriting read 'when we using the data?!"

Stiles snorted, but scribbled his response before he threw the piece back. 'Game night. They'll all be here and hopefully her car. Then I'll hurry out and download all the data and hurry back to play the game'

Scott read the text, giving him a thumb's up across the shoulder. They had a plan. They'd go through with it. 

He just had to make sure that Kate would be there, and that he had the time to get to her car. But hell, it was a Lacrosse game. The visitors usually stayed glued to their seats on those.


	27. Backfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on....", he mumbled to himself, feeling the cold air coming in through his open door. He didn't have too much time for this if he wanted to be back for the game. But this shouldn't take long anyway.
> 
> The program had already connected and with a click his eyes widened. This was indeed it! He could access the cam and see the front of the school. Now he just needed to check if they were saved recordings on the cam as well. He tilted his head and checked out some folders until he found what he was looking for.
> 
> He put the folder into the program and watched as the small sign in the corner told him that it was downloading all content.
> 
> Sweet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan is finally set into motion! And sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger at the end ;)
> 
> And man, it's such a cool feeling when you check your bookmarks for updates and then realise that one author you find soooo amazing, actually has one of your stories bookmarked! <3 <3

The day had approached far too quickly for Stiles' liking. He stood in the cold evening air, his breath visible as he stared at the field filled with light in front of him.

Coach was walking around, nervous already. The seats filled and he briefly saw his Dad who flashed him a smile before he sat down, probably next to Scott's mother. The Argents were probably there as well, at least that's what he was counting on.  
Slowly he pushed himself forward, one step after another. He spotted Jackson who was talking to Derek and nodded towards Stiles when he saw him. Danny was warming up and all the other players were ready, even those of the other team - they were ugly green shirts. But Stiles did not linger on their shirts as his gaze drifted over to the seats.

He saw Allison, smiling and talking to her Dad. And next to him. Kate.

He gulped and felt his heart speeding up as his gaze went lower and he spotted Peter, next to Talia and Laura. Cora wasn't here, but it was probably a bit late for her anyway. Stiles placed his Lacrosse stick near the bench, then breathed in and slowly walked back, disappearing into the dark. If someone asked, then he was getting back to the locker room as he was nervous. Maybe he'd be out for a short piss. After all this was his first game ever. Well, not his first game, but his first actually playing.

And man, his Dad was excited.

Stiles walked on, and as soon as he was out of sight, he turned to jog. He quickly ran through the school, pushed the doors open and headed to his jeep. Fortunately he had decided to not yet wear his full gear, otherwise it would have been quite difficult to hop up and sit down. 

He grabbed his laptop and opened it, starting Danny's program.

When he glanced up, he could already see Kate's car and with a bite on his lower lip he realised that the camera in front was giving off a green light. Perfect!

His fingers darted over the keyboard as he searched for nearby signals. There were some wifi signals, a couple of mobiles. But when he saw a 'Ar' on the list, he was sure that this was it.

"Come on....", he mumbled to himself, feeling the cold air coming in through his open door. He didn't have too much time for this if he wanted to be back for the game. But this shouldn't take long anyway.

The program had already connected and with a click his eyes widened. This was indeed it! He could access the cam and see the front of the school. Now he just needed to check if they were saved recordings on the cam as well. He tilted his head and checked out some folders until he found what he was looking for.

He put the folder into the program and watched as the small sign in the corner told him that it was downloading all content.

Sweet!

Stiles tensed and glanced up, but then curiousity got the better of him and he opened the cam folder, accessing the file of the day when he had visited Allison. He saw himself leaving the house and then Kate. Unfortunately she then mostly blocked the camera, but he could hear everything and her punch was clearly visible. He could show this to his Dad and get her arrested easily.

A glance to the big clock in front of the school told him that he had still some time. Enough for another video - the day when Derek had been shot.

He dove into the files with purpose, finding the correct date easily. There were several recordings, but one in the evening hours seemed promising to him. Stiles accessed the data, skimming through it. 

There were several people in the car, and he could clearly hear Kate's sing-song voice, sounding amused and pleased like the cat who was out to get the canary. "I'm telling you boys, it's the perfect night out!" she said, clear as day and underlined by the sound of a gun being loaded. "A little hunt hurt nobody." 

Stiles couldn't see much when they stepped out of the car, only the frame of a stranger walking idly past the car's hood. Kate leaned against the hood herself, pleasantly gesturing with one hand, her gun in another. Then, they waited. 

There was the clear whoop of joy a little while later, and voices drifting in through the open doors. Triumph. Amusement that threatened to make Stiles sick. 

"Clear shot, well done Kate," said one of the strangers. And another "he's not getting up from that."

Kate sounded confident, cocky, and pleased. "Too bad. He was such a sweet child to play with."

Stiles gulped and actually felt sick at that. Derek had done nothing, wasn't hurting anyone. And she was getting off inflicting pain, what a sick principle.

He frowned and his finger hovered over the keyboard, almost stopping the file from playing. 

"I give him 48 hours. Then he'll be dead."

"It works that quickly?"

"Yeah. I would love to see his face when he's close. I wonder if he would beg me to end his life or sacrifice anyone for his own." She laughed and the sound sent goosebumps down his back. But then he noticed that the video was black now and no one had laughed on his screen.

Ever so slowly he looked up.

Only to come face to face with the sweetly smiling face of Kate Argent. "Looks like my feeling wasn't all too wrong either," she said, and she might be discussing the weather. Stiles immediately knew that he was in a bad, compromising position: His laptop had clearly been playing her voice, and her cold, calculating eyes told him everything he needed to know. 

For a second he considered just dashing past her, but really, there was no way he could outrun a trained killer. Who very lightly had a gun on her. 

"You enjoy some danger in your life, Sweetie?" Kate asked, cocking her eyebrow.

Stiles gulped and closed the laptop, carefully placing it on the seat next to him. His eyes were on her and his mind was racing. Was there a way out of this? "...sometimes I do. I'm sorry, I know this is illegal, but... I couldn't help myself." And these words wouldn't help him either. Him and his damn mouth.

"You couldn't help yourself? Aww." Kate stepped up to him, easily taking the gun from the pocket inside of her jacket. She didn't even wave it, made no sweeping gesture. Just held it steadily, still looking almost gentle. "Let me guess, you felt so sorry for your little werewolf boyfriend out there that you had to prove it was the evil hunter woman who shot him down against the rules of the peace treaty? Is that it? You have such a good heart, little Stilinski boy. Sadly it won't get you any further than this."

"He's not..." my boyfriend. But right now, did it really matter? Taking the talks into this direction wouldn't help him at all. "Listen, I... just accessed the camera. You can delete the files and no one would ever believe me. There's no need to do this", he added with a glance to the gun. "And there's a game I need to play tonight."

"You should have thought about this a little earlier, baby boy," she said, shaking her head gently. "And really, I don't love doing this. But you see, you actually come in quite handy tonight. I can use you and your little foul mouth."

And suddenly she was upon him, grabbing him by the neck and ramming his head back into the seat. Stiles saw stars exploding in front of his eyes, a sharp, stabbing pain coming from his head. He reeled. 

"You seem to enjoy playing with fire. Useful, if I may say so," Kate chuckled above him, before she brought the gun down on his head and everything turned dark.


	28. Ablaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was in the basement, and Kate Argent smiled down at him. 
> 
> "Back with the living?"
> 
> He groaned as her voice sent a piercing pain to his head. Only slowly he managed to lift his head to properly look at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Kate, fire, drugged people, restraints
> 
> And sorry, another cliffhanger, I fear ;)

The world came back slowly, colours bleeding into one another, the world shaking around him like a fragmented video. Stiles tasted blood on his lips, could barely open his eyes against the pain that bloomed in his skull. He tried to lift his hands, shield his eyes. He found that he couldn't. 

Someone was crying. 

Fear slammed into him like a living, breathing thing, and he opened his eyes wide. Stiles was bound to a chair, hands fixed tightly behind his back and feet tied to the legs of the chair. There was drying blood caking the side of his head. Someone trembled next to him. Yelled. He recognized Cora's voice. 

He was in the basement, and Kate Argent smiled down at him. 

"Back with the living?"

He groaned as her voice sent a piercing pain to his head. Only slowly he managed to lift his head to properly look at her.

Her hair was perfect. Her leather jacket probably expensive. And the smile on her lips so pleased that it almost made him want to gag. Stiles grit his teeth and tried to move his hands, but only more pain rushed through his body.

"What do you want with me?", he asked with a hiss.

"You know, I thought about this long and hard." Kate looked actually happy that he had asked, and it made Stiles shiver to his very core. She had carried him inside, bound him to a chair, and wasn't even feeling the slightest bit of guilt. "And then I realized your little intervention in the parking lot was exactly what I needed. Because today is a good day, one I prepared for long and hard, and you're helping me make good of my little plan." 

"Please," Cora wheezed next to Stiles. He couldn't see her, but the little girl sounded terrified. In pain. "Please, stop this. Let us go. We haven't done-" 

"Anything, I know. Shut your mouth little girl," Kate said with disdain. "I'm talking to the grownup here. You see, it's easy to burn down this little house with all it's crazy werewolf aunts and uncles while the big bad Alpha is out of town. Just a little wolfbane and they're all drugged-up and unable to fight me. But I needed a little someone who can take the blame for me. The little human boy who cracked and burned down the Hale House, killing himself in the process."

"Wha...?" Stiles' throat suddenly felt more than dry. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, speeding up frantically. A cold shiver ran down his back and he felt the first drops of cold sweat on his skin. His pupils widened as he stared at her, mouth slightly open.

A panic attack. "... you want to set the house ablaze and blame it on me? A bound person who wouldn't have been able to make a fire in such a state? No one will believe this." But still he began to shiver.

"You won't be bound, then," Kate said with a little twitch of her lips. "Just now, to make sure you don't try to run away again. I need a couple of minutes more to prepare, after all." 

There was a groan behind him. More members of the Hale family, caught here together with him. With no doubt pumped up with Wolfsbane, unable to fight back. 

"I'm sorry to put the blame on you, baby boy. But you see, I like to be able to get back into this town every once in a while..."

"I won't just sit here and watch the house burning!", Stiles suddenly said while tensing and pushing at the restraints. The rope dug into his skin and he could feel the first traces of blood trickling down, but still he did not stop. "These are innocent people! You are so sick! If you want to see the house burning, do it! By all means! It will hurt them enough! But let them go!"

"No deal," Kate said, shaking her head lightly. Her hair fell across her shoulders, and for a moment Stiles wondered if she was even human, or some kind of revenge-craving demon from the depths of the underworld existence. 

Then he snapped back to the moment. 

"You can struggle and try to get out, but you won't be able to. Have you seen these doors? They're quite amazing. I would stay and keep watch on you and the family, but alas, I'm expected at a Lacrosse game."

"..." For a moment Stiles stared. He simply stared at her. "They will see the ropes. They'll know and look for a different culprit. My Dad will find traces of your DNA on my Jeep...", he began, but with every word his voice turned more and more silent.

"Sure, because I've been in that jeep before. Your best friend is dating my niece, it's not like we've been strangers. And I talked to your dad. Sure, he will look for someone. He won't believe you to be a killer. But who will listen to a grieving father when things are this blatantly transparent?" She smirked. "The ropes burn away before they even find you. And I'll make sure you don't cause me any trouble. Maybe a little slash across your chest with some werewolf claws before I leave.... A last, valiant effort of little Cora before you sent all of them to hell, where they belong." She turned around, easily kicking over a canister with oil.

Stiles flinched and felt tears building in his eyes. It was difficult to focus on anything now and he was gasping for breath and he would have fallen off the chair if he had not been bound. He couldn't control the shivering by now.

But still he forced himself to look up at her. "I hope you die a miserable death!", he whispered, all silent, but with a strange calm before he gulped.

"You're not the first to do so, cutie," Kate said with a laugh. She turned, stepping up to him. Looming over him. "It's nothing personal, you know? I don't really dislike you. And your dad's actually pretty hot, all things considered. But I'm really, really glad you're doing this thing for me, even if it's not entirely on your own volition."

He glared up at her, his face a mask of hatred and something darker lurking underneath.

Stiles just grit his teeth, refusing to answer anymore. But she didn't seem to mind before he eyes turned to Cora. She grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up, forcefully wrapping one hand around her wrist. "Come on, little one. Give him a good reason to have gone mad here. After all, we all know what mad beasts you werewolves are."

"Let me go!" 

Hearing the girl shriek in a mixture of panic and hurt was something Stiles never, ever wanted to hear again. He could see her in the corner of his eyes, the way she struggled, but - weakened by wolfbane and blood loss, judging from the blood on her shirt - couldn't break free from Kate. 

But her claws were out, and the hunter smirked, lifting her hand lightly. "A neat little cut, don't you think my boy?"

Stiles just looked up at her, his face pale and his eyes wet, his lips shivering. And then he felt more pain as Kate moved Cora's hand, cutting over his shoulder, his hip and his leg. "Yes, this looks good! A proper attack. Thank you, sweety!" Kate kissed Cora's head while her eyes were on Stiles before she just let her fall. "I'd love to chat with you, really. But first I'm not into screamers and I really want to watch that game." She sounded happy enough at that, like this was an elaborate play. Stiles felt the pain blooming in his body, the shallow cuts of Cora's claws spreading a sharp hurthurthurt that seemed to invade in his mind, momentarily blinding him. 

Kate prepared the room, kicking over more canisters, tiptoening though the chaos like she had been made to do so. Only in the end did she turn back to Stiles. "This is going to be a beautiful little hell. I hope you appreciate it."

She pulled out a lighter from her jacket, looked at it before he gaze turned back to Stiles. Kate lit it and as she closed the door behind her, the lighter fell down and the fire slowly took hold on the wooden door, dangerously close to the first spot of gasoline. It burnt in Stiles' throat and he coughed before he pulled against the restraints again. "Cora! Cora, please listen! Can you use your claws to free me?"

He could see her through the thick grey of the smoke already fanning up all around them. Cora's eyes were wide, a sharp gold against the pallid colour of her skin, and she stared at Stiles as if she couldn't see anything. Anyone.

But she tried moving, tried getting up. "Yes... you're doing good. Okay? Just... a bit more."

Stiles coughed and grit his teeth before he looked down. Blood was seeping out of the cuts, slowly running down his body. He bit into his lower lip, using the pain to stop from panicking. Which worked somewhat.

But he also saw the fire climbing up the door.

The stench in the room was unbearable. It was fire and smoke and fear, a sharp, ozone-like smell that made his head swim, threatened to make him lose consciousness. The fire climbed higher, but Cora was next to him. Her fingers - ice-cold despite the heat and shaking, shaking so hard - got hold of the restraints, tugged. "I can't," she sobbed, but didn't stop trying to rip them off.

"You can. Just calm down, Cora. And listen to me okay...?" Stiles turned his head and forced himself to smile at her. He didn't really understand why, but his voice was calm, silent and deep. It seemed to drown out everything else. "You are an amazing werewolf, Cora. And really, these are just ropes. It's so easy to cut them with your claws..."

Cora stared at him, wide-eyed and scared and with tear-streaks running down her ashen face. But she nodded, and Stiles felt the restraints first tighten, then relax entirely as she cut through them with her pale claws. 

He could move his hands. His feet soon followed. "Yes! Thank you Cora!"

Stiles pushed himself off the chair, only to feel his legs give in as he actually crashed. But he forced himself up again, running one hand through Cora's hair while his face turned to the door. The fire had not yet reached the gas. If he could stop it before that...  
So he grit his teeth and stumbled back up, holding one arm in front of his face as he walked to the front, kicking against the door, which did not move at all. And then someone screamed to his right as the fire dug higher, reaching the ceiling, and dropping down.

His entire body shook and he felt tears running over his face. He would die here. They all would. 

Stiles heard himself sobbing as he moved back one step before he felt a gush of wind and stared to the right. There was a small window. But just as he turned to walk towards it, chaos erupted behind him as the fire fell down right into a big splot of gas....


	29. They're all trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek nodded, curtly, before stepping off into the shadows, following the scent Stiles had left earlier. Scott followed Jackson's gaze to the ranks of people, looked at the Argents, and frowned. 
> 
> Something was going on here....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who have been wondering: yes, they noticed that he's missing and they're giving their best to save them all!

Scott felt himself growing more uneasy by the second. The game was about to start, and Stiles was still gone. A little while longer and he'd run into big trouble. 

Most guests were still walking around the area, chatting idly, getting drinks and snacks for the game. He'd lost sight of the Argents. Stiles Dad was talking animatedly to his mom, and despite the knot in his stomach it made him smile a little.   
Until he caught Derek's gaze, the drawn eyebrows, the frown. He was worried.

Jackson almost bumped into him a second later, already wearing his full gear. "Where is Stilinski?", he asked, glancing around. "Wasn't he supposed to be back already?"

The Coach blew into his whistle and waved his arms. "All players to me!"

"He's gone for far too long," Scott muttered to Jackson as they jogged towards the coach. "Something must've happened...."

Scott could hear Jackson's hiss before he patted him on the back. "Go to Coach. I'll be there soon..", and with that he walked off, signalling Derek to come closer. "He's not yet here. Check if he's in the parking lot?"

Jackson glanced towards the seats and frowned as he spotted Allison and her Dad, and next to them Lydia with a colourful sign to cheer on the players.

Derek nodded, curtly, before stepping off into the shadows, following the scent Stiles had left earlier. Scott followed Jackson's gaze to the ranks of people, looked at the Argents, and frowned. 

Something was going on here....

 

++

By the time Derek was approaching the parking lot he found himself running, the feeling of dread clawing at his insides. Something was terribly, utterly going wrong around them, making the hair at the nape of his neck stand up, cold sweat running down his shirt. 

He heard the familiar footfalls of Peter behind him, his uncle calling his name. He ignored it. 

Seeing that Stiles' car was missing from the parking lot was like a physical slap to the face that made him fall back slightly. The jeep was gone, no trace left of it having been here just minutes before. Stiles' scent, however, was unmistakingly in the air, still there... but just barely.

Peter's voice behind him got louder and when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder, Derek finally looked at him. "Where's Stiles?", Peter asked before his glance turned to the empty parking pot right next to his own car. The frown on his forehead deepened as he stared at it before he just turned and walked back.

Derek was left alone, confused and worried, but before that feeling could turn into something greater, he saw Peter coming back with Lydia in tow. "Okay, deer Banshee. What's going on here? Where is Stiles?"

Lydia looked from Derek to Peter and back at the place next to Jackson's car, where the old, battered jeep had most definitely stood earlier. Derek could see the goosebumps on her bare arms, the exact moment where the situation hit her, where the fact that something horrible was happening registered in her eyes. It would have broken his heart if it wasn't already shattered all over the place. 

"I cannot-" Lydia started, but Peter cut her off with a finger to the lips. His eyes flashed searing red. "Listen up, little queen. Your power's still growing, still foreign, but right now you need to focus. Find Stiles. Find the traces of him, and tell us where he has gone. Where he was taken to. Safe. His. Life."

Lydia shut her mouth and returned her stare to the empty spot. "I don't know how. It just come and goes... I can't switch it on like you do. How am I supposed to do this?"

Peter breathed in deeply and then approached her, one finger running over her cheek while his breath ghosted over her ear. "You listen."

She closed her eyes slowly, letting out a fluttering breath. Peter felt her pulse through her pale, easily breakable skin and listened in on the rush of worried blood through her veins. Giving her time, as little as they had to spare at the moment. 

And Lydia stepped into the darkness of her own mind, slowly following the leads of whispers and sounds that were all around her. This wasn't like tracking a scent. It was stumbling through the black, following something, anything that seemed to call out to her, letting herself dive into the myriad of sounds and dangers. 

Into the smell of gasoline and flames, the cracking of wood. The screams. The crying. 

Her eyes flew open. "Fire!"

Peter could feel Derek tense, and only nodded to him, whispering 'Get Talia here', before he returned his attention to the redhead. "That's good. Fire. But where, Lydia? We need the place."

"Your house," she stuttered out. "Oh god, your house. Stiles is there. He's trapped. They're all trapped." She was shaking, grabbing Peter's arm to keep staying upright. The rush of adrenaline and white-out panic that clawed through her wasn't her own, but it didn't make it any less intense.

Derek was back in a heartbeat, Talia, Scott and Jackson in tow.

Peter nodded, his eyes blazing red as he glanced at the approaching pack. "We need to get to our house. Fast! It's burning!"

"Wait!" Peter flinched and slowly turned, as he spotted the Sheriff, breathing hard and staring at them. "What is with Stiles? I overheard Derek saying his name..."

"... get into your car and drive to our house. I'll explains things later!", Peter just barked out before he pushed himself into motion and rushed to his own car. He was in in a second, started the engine and then dashed off, trusting the others to be behind him.


	30. Don't stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked down at him, tears on her face, and for a split-second Stiles wondered why life was such a bitch for some people. This kid was not even in High School yet, was supposed to play with her family in the frickin' sunshine, and instead she was holed up in a basement room, drugged and cast away to burn alive. It wasn't fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I decided to drag it out a bit more. Originally I had planned to post a really long chapter, but... I think this is a good end for another cliffhanger, to keep up the suspense a bit longer before the next chapter will show you who and how they survive this!

Stiles bashed his fists against the wall, ignoring the blood running down the stone as he pressed his eyes close and tried to fight the panic from overwhelming him.

Smoke was filling the room and he could hear the cracking of wood behind him. The fire was everywhere and he hiccuped, before he coughed and stared up. With as much force as he could master, he reached up again and grabbed one of the old bars closing off their only escape route. Behind them, the door was shut and engulfed in flames. This spot was the only one where air came in and where the freedomg was so close that he could almost taste it on his lips. Close, but still so far away. The bars were old and he managed to move them, but it was still more than difficult, with the smoke making it difficult to breathe, the hot fire coming closer and closer, the drugged werewolves unable to help him, his bleeding wounds and the wolfsbane coated around these bars. 

He had already pulled one out, which had ended up in him falling flat onto the ground. But he had pushed himself up again.

And now he pulled again, pushing with his feet against the wall until he felt it give in. "Okay!", he shouted and turned to Cora, dragging her up. "This should be big enough for you now. Climb through! Come on!"

Cora was trembling like a newborn deer at his side, barely able to stand. She had helped Stiles to round up the poisoned members of the family, dragging all of them closer to the last walls not entirely engulfed by fire. One of them - Stiles assumed it to be an uncle of Derek, but really, he didn't know this guy well, had only seen him maybe once before - was getting back to himself, trying to stand, to help. But all in all they were pretty damn out of themselves, undoubdedly doused by a high amount of poison. 

Cora's hand curled around Stiles' arm as she tried to hoist herself up, closer to the hole in the wall. Her fingers came into contact with one of the metal bars and she outright screamed, the bright blue glare of wolfbane searing her just like the fire.

"Endure it!" Stiles heard himself scream, the panic rising in himself. "It's only brief. Then you'll be out. You can do this Cora, you are a Hale. You are Derek's sister. And you can do this. This won't stop you. Not now, not ever!"

And again he was surprised at how calm he sounded, at how cool the air suddenly seemed to be as he held her up, fingers trembling.

She looked down at him, tears on her face, and for a split-second Stiles wondered why life was such a bitch for some people. This kid was not even in High School yet, was supposed to play with her family in the frickin' sunshine, and instead she was holed up in a basement room, drugged and cast away to burn alive. It wasn't fair. 

But Cora nodded, frightened as she was, and tried once more, trying to press herself through the bars. Despite the pain she managed to advance, to claw her way through the opening, towards the outside.

"Yes! Yes, you're doing awesome! Just crawl on! Don't stop!" Stiles threw as much power into these words as he could before he placed a hand over his mouth and coughed, looking around, trying to count how many were here with him. The first he saw was Peter's uncle, and the small room that had been enough for Cora, would surely not be enough for him.

So he gulped down, grit his teeth and wrapped his fingers around another bar, tearing it out.


	31. All good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora couldn't even fully lift her head and look up, nor could she properly form words. She felt blood on her lips and some more, running down her nose as another cough wrecked through her. But then she heard a sound - a car almost crashing into Stiles' Jeeep standing in front of the house, coming to a sudden stop, and then doors opening and people running. And then a body crashed into Kate, throwing her off Cora who heard a low and dangerous growl.
> 
> Peter stood there, his eyes blazing and red. "Help them!", he all but snarled at Derek, Scott and Jackson as they arrived. "Lydia, take Cora away. NOW!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the last cliffhanger, I saw it as a perfect moment to divide these two chapters, but I realise now that it probably did just the contrary and dragged it on too far. That's why I'm posting this new chapter so quick after the other; if you can read it closer together, then maybe the cliffhanger isn't too bad.
> 
> Also thanks a lot for that constructive critisism! This is my very first long story, and it definitely is different than just posting one-chapter stories all the time. But I am so, so grateful for all the support - thanks a lot!

Coughing and wheezing Cora dragged herself through the wet grass, barely able to get air into her lungs. The taste and scent of fire was overpowering, drowned her senses, and while a part of herself wanted to turn around and yell for Stiles - that she's done it, that he needed to get out of here with the others, now, now - her survival instinct demanded to get as far away from the flames as possible. 

Until a foot came down on her arm, pushing down harshly and making her scream. Kate Argent made an unhappy little sound in the back of her throat. "Really now, trying to escape? Valiant and brave, really. But no use, little puppy girl."

Cora couldn't even fully lift her head and look up, nor could she properly form words. She felt blood on her lips and some more, running down her nose as another cough wrecked through her. But then she heard a sound - a car almost crashing into Stiles' Jeep standing in front of the house, coming to a sudden stop, and then doors opening and people running. And then a body crashed into Kate, throwing her off Cora who heard a low and dangerous growl.

Peter stood there, his eyes blazing and red. "Help them!", he all but snarled at Derek, Scott and Jackson as they arrived. "Lydia, take Cora away. NOW!" Lydia just nodded and rushed over, carefully getting Cora up, so that they could walk away from the burning building, and make room for the others who instantly rushed in to help the others, which were still trapped down there.

 

Peter faced off Kate, who just laughed like everything was a joke to her, drawing her gun easily. Talia - having estimated the danger and the control her younger brother had of their opponent - rushed towards the house with Scott, Derek and Jackson. Talia was the first to reach the home, dashed over to the window leading down into the cellar, hands curling around the iron bars, the wolfbane, and tearing. Blood splattered across the wet stone, but she didn't stop. 

"I'M HERE!"', Derek could hear the familiar voice, together with screams full of panic.

"Help me getting these things out! They can't touch it!"

Jackson was right next to Derek, who hissed as his fingers touched the bars as well. But suddenly he was pushed aside and big hands wrapped around the metal bar and ripped one after the other out. The Sheriff had arrived and threw his mobile to Jackson. "Call the ambulance!"

The Lacrosse team captain stumbled to his feet, but pressed the number, moving back a bit while the Sheriff and Talia reached down, grabbing the arm of Peter's uncle, and began pulling him upwards and to safety!

 

"Ah, too bad. You know, that day when I seduced Derek's willing body, I wanted to try this. But then you came in and ruined it all."

Peter bared his fangs at Kate, gleaming sharp and red in the firelight. He was barely holding himself together, quaking with angry energy, with the need and desire to kill. Behind them the house smelled of fire and panic, and Peter could see the others, working to get more and more out. But then his gaze returned to Kate, and he hissed. "You came into my home, broke my nephew apart with your vile mind and body, and now try to kill my family. I can't find any reason not do to the same to you, Kate Argent."

"Ah, ah." And with that she aimed at him and shot. Peter just barely avoided it, dashing forward, his claws out. He tried to slash her, but the knife in her other hand dug into his arm which made him scream as he pulled it out and threw it away. He stared at the smoking wound. "Wolfsbane..."

"You're clever, Peter. Too bad."

The werewolf tilted his head as could hear the nearing ambulance and police and showed a grin of his own. "You're fucked, Kate."

"Not yet." She tried to shoot him again, and then turned, disappearing into the woods, with Peter close behind her.

 

The Sheriff flinched as he heard the gunshot, but he reached into the small window again, pulling out another person.

They had managed to break up the hole in the wall enough to get the people out one by one. Inside, Stiles helped the dazed - and probably near-dead, the Sheriff didn't know for sure; all he realized was that they were deadly pale, and needed a doctor immediately - out of the window, pushing and prodding as much as possible, barely able to stand on his own legs. 

Jackson, Scott and Lydia did their best to care for the injured, helping them to get away from the window, handing them some water and just tried to keep them calm. Scott relaxed a bit once he heard the ambulance approaching, and heard Jackson count everyone and then whisper 'Just Stiles is missing', a second later.

"Stiles!" Stiles turned his head and looked at the room behind him. He was the last one here, but as he tried to reach up, he slipped and with a scream, fell down again, the fire closing in further and further. With tears in his eyes he pushed himself up until he caught his father's hand who quickly dragged him out, pulling him closer.

The Sheriff's arms closed around him, and he held him securely as he dragged him away from the wall, one hand curled around the back of his head. The house was finally empty, all inhabitatings rounded up and painted by the blue lights of the police and ambulance cars. The firetrucks that arrived soon after began putting out the blaze that still threatened the Hale home, and the paramedics started their work. 

It was a strange, eerie silence that befell the area. Cora lay in the arms of her mother, her face pressed into her shoulder. Stiles was dragged off into the ambulance car without his father, but he found himself in the hard, almost desperate embrace of Derek who whispered half-choked thanks into the younger boy's hair, holding him close and shaking only slightly. 

 

The Hale family lived. And when Peter returned with blood on his teeth and his hand balled into a fist, alone, nobody asked where Kate was...


	32. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please visit us soon. We would like to thank you properly and invite you to a barbeque.”
> 
> “Ah, that’s no-“
> 
> “Not necessary? Believe me, I insist.”, Peter said with a smile and a wink. And really, Peter winking at him was strange. But he nodded and then watched the wolf softly unwrapping Cora from his form and slowly leave the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, there are two more chapter and then it's done. It's somehow strange to see this story end after having written on it for so long. But I am really glad that I managed to write such a long story and I'm happy that there are people out there who like it! <3

The next days turned Stiles life kind of upside down. He had to go to the hospital and Melissa checked him, treated his injuries, and then sent him home some hours later. His Dad gave him ice-cream and then sent him to bed, excusing him from school the next day.

Normally he would have been more than happy about a free day – but this wasn’t an ordinary day. He accompanied his Dad to the station and there the questioning began. He wasn’t the only one here, though. He spotted Peter and the other Hales, but most of them had left already. 

Cora just headed out of the room, Peter right behind him, but as soon as she saw Stiles, she began to sob and ran towards him, hugging him almost too hard.

“Ouf…!”

Stiles smiled and looked down at her, carefully wrapping his arms around her. His Dad stood next to him, nodding as he silently went ahead. “Hey. Are you okay?”, Stiles asked silently and earned a nod at that.

“T-thank you so much!”, was all she uttered before he felt Peter’s hand on his shoulder and a gaze that was softer than he had thought the werewolf would be capable of.

“Thank you indeed, Stiles. You saved my family… whenever you need help, please come to us. We are indebted to you and will do everything in our power to keep you and your family safe.”

Stiles shifted uncomfortably, but forced himself to smile and utter a ‘Thank you’. Hearing such words from Peter was kind of strange. He knew that the Hale had killed Kate. Or at least he was sure he knew, he hadn’t seen it. Which reminded him – wasn’t Peter scared that he would sell him out and tell the police this little detail? 

Maybe he wasn’t. 

Maybe he wasn’t because he knew Stiles by now.

And he wouldn’t tell the police. After all it wasn’t even a big lie – he had not seen anything per se. 

“Oh, and Stiles…” , Peter began, making him blink and look up. “Please visit us soon. We would like to thank you properly and invite you to a barbeque.”

“Ah, that’s no-“

“Not necessary? Believe me, I insist.”, Peter said with a smile and a wink. And really, Peter winking at him was strange. But he nodded and then watched the wolf softly unwrapping Cora from his form and slowly leave the station.

Stiles stayed there for a bit longer, but then pushed himself on, entering his Dad’s room for the interrogation. He sat down and breathed in, and then it began.

Why was he there? What had Kate done? How had he escaped? Why had Kate targeted him? What had happened to Kate? 

It took a while and in the end his head swam, but he had told everything truthfully (well, apart from the supernatural stuff) – and it had been surprisingly easy. He had gone to the car ‘cause he had forgotten something, suddenly Kate had assaulted him as he was friends with the Hales, then put him there, cut him with a knife and set everything ablaze. Afterwards he just saw her run and then she was gone…

“It seems she found an… end.”, the Sheriff said with a frown, closing the file in front of him.

“End?”, Stiles asked, still holding the glass of water and looking utterly beat. 

“Yes. She ran from the scene, and was found dead in the woods. Obviously some sort of animal killed her. We’re going to get in confirmed, but it seems to have been a mountain lion…”

Stiles’ mouth opened a bit and he stared at his Dad. A mountain lion, huh? Well, probably was the best logical explanation. And maybe Deaton would cover the Hales if the police would question him again concerning the animal wounds. But that way, at least, no one would ask any further questions.

The Argents didn’t seem to press the matter and just wanted to know when they could bury her. 

Stiles looked down at the water in his glass as the thought hit him that he really couldn’t imagine what it would mean to have a family member like Kate. Allison was totally okay, and even Chris was strange and strict, but not cruel and unfair. It must be hard for them – she was family, even though she did all these terribly things.

And Stiles really didn’t understand what her problem with the Hales was. They were okay. Yes, they were werewolves, but that alone made her go on a rampage…?

“Okay, son. We’re done. Do me a favour and go home, okay?”

He nodded and placed the glass on the desk as he got up. “Oh, Dad… the Hales invited me to a barbeque as thanks….”

The Sheriff nodded. “Sure. Go. After all, you saved them. You deserve to be celebrated…”, he murmured with a soft smile. He seemed tired. “But now, go home and rest. You got school tomorrow, after all.”

“Sure. And Dad – I’d be totally in for some burgers and fries one of these days. And a milkshake maybe?”

His Dad laughed at that. “Oh? No more healthy food for me?”

“Nope. But this once… let’s dig in some unhealthy burgers!”


	33. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “STILES!”
> 
> He turned as he heard his name being yelled, and almost felt tears coming to his face. There was Scott, jogging towards him. And right behind were all the others – Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Danny and Derek. 
> 
> Before he could actually say something, Scott hugged him carefully and let out a silent whine. “You dumbass!”
> 
> Stiles laughed and brought one hand up, ruffling Scott’s hair. “Sorry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh, only one more and then this story is finished. I'm not sure yet if I will continued with the rough plot of the second season, that mainly depends on inspiration and free time. 
> 
> I also really want to thank all of you for still reading this story, and I hope you'll like the end <3

When he stopped his Jeep in front of the school the next day, he breathed in before he opened the door and hopped out. He grabbed his bag carefully, so that he wouldn’t open up his wounds again. Melissa had written a lovely letter to Finstock, telling him that Stiles wouldn’t be able to play Lacrosse until his wounds were healed.

Great.

And just when he had begun to get the hang of it. Fortunately for him it was close to school break, so he wouldn’t lose too much of precious Lacrosse training time. 

“STILES!”

He turned as he heard his name being yelled, and almost felt tears coming to his face. There was Scott, jogging towards him. And right behind were all the others – Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Danny and Derek. 

Before he could actually say something, Scott hugged him carefully and let out a silent whine. “You dumbass!”

Stiles laughed and brought one hand up, ruffling Scott’s hair. “Sorry?”

“That really was reckless, Stiles. Next time you plan a bit better and use backup, okay?”, Lydia chimed in, playing with her wonderful red hair as she nodded towards him. And even Jackson looked worried as he smelled him and frowned. “Better be careful. Don’t carry too heavy and watch your limbs.”

“What about my limbs, Jackson?”, he shot back, smiling brightly as Scott let him go and Allison and Danny were next to hug him.

“Your limbs are all over the place!”, the werewolf said with a huff, but then patted him on the shoulder. That was as good as a hug coming from Jackson. And then, when he turned his head, he saw Derek standing right in front of him. His eyes glowed and he didn’t hesitate before he also wrapped his arms around Stiles, holding him close and pushing his nose against Stiles’ throat, rubbing slightly.

“I’m fine…”, he heard himself whisper hoarsely, but smiled as Derek let him go, touching his nose with his own and then nodded, motioning him to follow.

And then he walked into the school, surrounded by the pack like he was the centre of it. And damn, that felt good!

“So, when are you coming to barbeque?”, Derek asked once they reached the lockers and looked at Stiles expectantly. The boy shrugged and began to get some books from his locker, that was filled with ‘get well’ cards.

“Not sure yet. I think I’d love to get better first, like… wound-wise.”, Derek nodded at that and kept watching him, almost nervous now.

“So, after the Spring Formal then?”

“Sp-?”, Stiles’ eyes widened a bit at that. He’d completely forgotten. “Uh…y…yeah, probably? So, you’re going there with… Judy? Lacey? Uh… sorry, forgot her name.”, he said with a chuckle. Derek just stood there and actually breathed in, still standing oh so very close.

“Hmmm… I am not so sure, yet.”, he answered with a slight frown, and Stiles just stared.

“Don’t tell me you’re going all alone, Derek?”

The werewolf raised an eyebrow at this. “I haven’t decided yet”, he murmured, eyes looking intently at Stiles. “And you?”

“Me? Ah, truth be told, I totally forgot about it, and before I totally forgot to ask anyone. So it’ll probably be me and Roscoe!”

“Heh, it would be fun to see you dancing with a Jeep.”

“Hey! It’s not just a Jepp! But, yeah. It certainly would look interesting. Probably a lot more than watching you dance with a random girl again!”

“Oh yeah?”, Derek began, a sly grin on his lips. “Then you’d better learn to dance, Stiles, so that you can show me how it’s done right.”

“Oh, I’ll show ya!”

“Can’t wait to see it!”


	34. The Spring Formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spring Formal.
> 
> Stiles didn’t even know why he dressed up in a suit and tried to smell nice and all. It was not as if someone would be waiting for him there. And he also didn’t have anyone to pick up and drive there.
> 
> He looked at himself in the mirror, adjusted his tie and then sighed silently.
> 
> He didn’t look too bad. A Bit lanky perhaps. And maybe he should let his hair grow a bit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you lot out there - that's it. The final chapter!
> 
> Maybe I'm going to continue this, but for now all I intended to write is done: the first season is covered! I still have some ideas for the second, but I want to write that completely before I begin posting it here; so it might take quite a while before you'll get a sequel.
> 
> I hope you like this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it! <3 I certainly loved reading your comments!

The Spring Formal.

Stiles didn’t even know why he dressed up in a suit and tried to smell nice and all. It was not as if someone would be waiting for him there. And he also didn’t have anyone to pick up and drive there.

He looked at himself in the mirror, adjusted his tie and then sighed silently.

He didn’t look too bad. A Bit lanky perhaps. And maybe he should let his hair grow a bit?

“Stiles?”, he heard his Dad call and chose to ignore him for a bit, before the Sheriff called again, this time more urgently.

“What is it, Dad?”

“You should come down, sun. There’s someone for you.”

Stiles blinked and then turned his head, looking at the open door leading to the stairs down, and frowned. “Someone for me? Who?”

Was it Scott who had decided to take pity on him and accompany him to the Formal? Or maybe Lydia who needed something? Or- he had no idea. So he turned and slowly headed down, just as his Dad grumbled a ‘Just come down’.

He approached the front door, looked at his Dad with questioning eyes. His Dad wore a smile and had one hand on the front door, then moved a bit to the side and gave Stiles the chance to look at the person standing there. 

Derek.

His eyes widened and he almost stumbled forward. “Derek? What are you doing here?”

“Well…”, the werewolf ran a hand through his perfect hair, before he cleared his throat. “I thought I’d pick you up.”

“Pick me-“, Stiles frowned, too confused to do anything else but stare for a bit. But then he shook his head. “Wait a sec! Pick me up? Why would you pick me up? I can drive there on my own-“, he stopped, though, as his Dad nudged him and scoffed.

“Seriously, sun, for one so smart, you’re awfully slow sometimes.”

“Slow? I am not slow! I am never slow! I am-“, and then Stiles’ eyes widened and his gaze returned to Derek, who still stood there, the tip of his ears slightly red. And upon closer look – Derek looked gorgeous. Great suit, everything perfect. And he was nervous.

Nervous.

And in front of his door.

To pick him up.

Him.

Stiles brought up his hands and covered his mouth while he still stared. “You came here to pick me up!”

“Yeah, I…”, Derek began, but stopped at Stiles’ babbling. “You came to pick me up. Me! Me. You. Oh my…. Is that…?”

The werewolf huffed and scratched his nose, but held Stiles’ gaze. “Yes. I am asking you out, Stiles.”

“W-why didn’t you do that before? We talked about the Formal in school!”

“Because I didn’t- I…”, Derek shook his head now and let out a rumbling sound at which the Sheriff raised his eyebrow.

“Yes!”

The wolf looked up, the shimmer of hope in his eyes. “Yes?”

“Fucking Yes, Derek!”

“Son! No cursing in my house!”, the Sheriff interjected, just as Stiles hopped out of the door with a big grin. “Not in it anymore!”

His Dad rolled his eyes, but Derek chuckled. “I’ll bring him back in one peace, Sir.”

“You better do, Derek. And boys… have fun!”

Stiles nodded and grinned before turning to fully face Derek as they both slowly walked on to the damn sleek Camaro waiting for them. Derek held the door open for him and waited until he was seated, before he got in himself, curling his fingers around the wheel with a deep breath.

“You’re really asking me out…”, Stiles murmured, and somehow couldn’t stop smiling. 

“I… should have had the courage to ask you sooner.”

“You – you… what? Really?”

“Yes.”

“Hah…”, Stiles chuckled and leaned over, his face incredibly close to Derek’s. “So, that means you like me. Like really like me? And you want to date me?”

Derek’s eyes turned to him, and the low growl did things to Stiles’ body he really didn’t want to think about right now. Not in his car. Or, maybe really in his car?

“Maybe. Just a little bit….”, he whispered, leaning in to almost kiss Stiles, before he started the engine and drove off, the fingers of his free hand curling around Stiles’.


End file.
